


Quant and Qual

by Pepperweb



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knives, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, Slow Build, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperweb/pseuds/Pepperweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine and Grantaire have just about got their lives on track thank you very much. They do not need to get involved with the affairs (or people) of Les Amis.</p><p>On the contrary however, Les Amis seem very keen to get involved with their affairs.....or perhaps just them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eponine

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my friend Angeline as it was her who inspired me to get my stories written down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quantitative  
> ˈkwɒntɪˌtətɪv,-ˌteɪtɪv/  
> adjective  
>  relating to, measuring, or measured by the quantity of something.
> 
> Qualitative  
> ˈkwɒlɪtətɪv/  
> adjective  
>  relating to, measuring, or measured by the quality of something

**_Eponine_ **

In the winter Eponine usually caught the tube to work, but now, as the northern hemisphere tilted towards spring she’s been taking the bus from Waterloo. London in winter is cold, and grey, but London in spring is beautiful. As the trees morph into bright green leaf the whole city wrenches itself from melancholia into vibrancy.

Eponine sometimes read from her tablet on the bus, but more often than not she liked to people watch; tracking people as they strode over Waterloo Bridge, taking in short breaths as cyclists had near misses left, right and centre, and being constantly amazed how London traffic avoided pile ups every morning.

Eponine was a slight young woman of 24. She had a neat appearance with long, wavy dark brown hair braided into a plait which came down across her right shoulder. She wore a black blouse buttoned all the way up to the neckline which was tucked into a dark-coloured pencil skirt which finished just above her knee. For a hint of colour she had a dark purple blazer to finish off the outfit. Eponine was considered a plain looking girl by others, but she spent a long time on her appearance, often checking her make-up and profile in a compact mirror which she always carried with her. She had big brown eyes which were probably her most attractive feature, but she was very skinny and had the look of someone who perhaps doesn’t quite eat enough to be healthy.

As she got off the bus and walked the last hundred metres or so to the office Eponine mentally prepared herself for the day ahead. She keyed in the code for entry into the building, said hello to Dennis at the front desk and collected up the morning’s newspapers which had just been delivered. She got into the lift and the doors were just about to close when an arm was flung out to stop them. The arm belonged to a very good looking young man who sheepishly said ‘Sorry! It’s just I work on the fifth floor and I-‘ he stopped as he recognised Eponine.

‘That’s alright, no worries’ she replied, moving to give him room as he entered the lift. It really wasn’t fair for him to be so good looking. The guy’s name was Marius, Eponine had found it out from one of the girls who worked at the top floor, it seemed most girls in this office block were half in love with him. She didn’t know much else about him other than that he graduated from Manchester and had spent the last two years working for the law firm occupying the top floor of the building. Eponine had spent the last two years fancying him and hadn’t done anything about it- apart from figuring out what time he got in every morning so she could time her arrival to ‘accidentally’ meet him in the lifts most days.

They took the lift in awkward British silence, Eponine furiously trying to think of something to say in the 30 seconds she and Marius were in close proximity to one another, but before she could think of something that didn’t make her sound like a moron the lift stopped at the fourth floor and she had to say ‘This is me.’

‘Oh, er yes… right, sorry’ said Marius shuffling out of her way as she manoeuvred herself, the pile of newspapers and her bag so she could exit the lift. She flashed Marius a quick smile as she left (that’s all she was brave enough to do) and then the doors were closing and the lift carrying on up.

Swiping herself into the polling company’s office, Eponine walked to her desk, dumped her bag and the papers down, slumped into her chair and put her head in her hands. Why couldn’t she talk to him other than to discuss the weather, the lift or some other mundane polite entreaty?

‘Alright love?’ asked Natasha the company’s marketing director as she walked past Eponine’s defeated form.

‘No’ came the muffled reply

‘Oh dear, him again?’

‘No’

‘Mmmmmm? Really?’

‘No’

‘Ahh nevermind’ chuckled Natasha as she walked off to let Eponine wallow in her Marius related misery a while longer.

Eponine couldn’t stay down for long however, she had work to do. There was also another reason she got into work this early and it was so she could start the day off as best she could.

Working for the renowned political and social research organisation PollHub was pressurised and challenging but also very rewarding work. Eponine had always been good at numbers throughout school and sixth form but it has been university which introduced her to the intriguing world that was politics. Combining stats and politics in the same job was a fantastic coup and Eponine was grateful of all the chances, schemes, bursaries and people who had been able to get her though uni and into a job working in an area she loved. It was three weeks out from the General Election so work, which had been ticking over nicely with client projects, had suddenly got busy as the politicos now had excuses to try and capture the apathetic public’s opinion.

At her desk, Eponine turned on her work laptop and after logging on she checked her emails, a couple from her boss, the president of the company, who wanted her to process some results for him so he could write his weekly political blog for the website, one from a client and another from one of her colleagues saying he was going to be in late because of ‘fucking temporary traffic lights’.

The morning went quite quickly, the rest of the workforce piling in at around 9:15am, Eponine went to the kitchen and made herself a second breakfast; a quick something before the commute really wasn’t enough to get her through the day. The daily briefing went well, the political polling team’s meeting to discuss what was in the news and what questions they wanted to poll opinion on. After the meeting was over and the political team was leaving the meeting room one of her colleagues said ‘Don’t you have that meeting with that NGO today?’

‘Oh shit, yes, thanks for reminding me’, she’d only half forgotten, but Eponine was grateful for the reminder, she still needed to prepare some materials for the lunchtime meeting later that day. The rest of the morning was spent reading the papers checking that they had published the company’s results and seat predictions accurately, uploading new results to the website and researching the NGO with whose representatives she was meeting for lunch.

The Non-Governmental-Organisation was called the ABC and lobbied Members of Parliament, Ministers and the civil service on a whole range of issues from child poverty, to invasions of privacy by what they called the ‘security state’. Eponine thought they sounded quite dysfunctional but they had a good track record in terms of legislation. They also sounded like they had a quite a lot of money to spend on some good research which was the main thing, Eponine put together a brief outlining the services which PollHub could offer.

Soon it was 12 and she was packing up her things to leave the office. ‘Don’t know what time I’ll be back’ she announced ‘But let me know if you need anything’. She left the office, taking an empty lift down to the ground floor and got into the waiting taxi which would take her to the Musain Building, headquarters of the ABC.

**_*~*_ **

The Musain Building reminded Eponine of Portculis House, in that you entered into a large atrium when you walked through the doors. After a brief security check, Eponine walked across the courtyard looking up to a ceiling of glass which let in so much light you really felt like you were outside. She approached the reception desk and signed the visitors sign-in book as she explained who she was there to meet.

‘Sure thing, honey, I’ll just let them know’ said the receptionist who picked up a desk phone and proceeded to ring someone’s office. Eponine turned around to survey the entrance hall from the opposite side from which she entered. There were several staircases leading up to other floors which all opened out into the wide, light space. The offices of the Musain Building were of a modern design with numerous doors leading to coloured-glass-walled meeting rooms and offices which lined three sides to the central square with the entire inside front of the building left as the original because there was the biggest mural Eponine had ever seen. The whole design of this place made her think of R, _he would love this_ she thought. Before she had time to fully inspect the mural above the doors to where she came into the building, a voice called out ‘Eponine?’

She whirled around to find the voice belonged to a _very_ attractive young man. He was tall, of a slim but toned build and had a face which could have been chiselled from marble. Framing his face was a mop of blond curls which really shouldn’t look that good messy. He was wearing a white shirt which was sinfully unbuttoned several notches and showed his collar bones. _That.Must.Be.Illegal_ thought Eponine. His ensemble also featured a bright red blazer and tight fitting jeans, finished off with suede lace up shoes.

The guy extended a hand for Eponine to shake and she took as it he introduced himself as ‘Enjolras’.

‘Hi,’ said Eponine words coming from somewhere, this was not at all what she had expected. A hot client was not at all what she had expected. _A client Eponine_ , she told herself, _a bloody client, do your job woman!_ She was here to sell the company, to make a business deal, not to gawk at a hot guy. So her job had just been made a bit tricky, but when had Eponine ever quit because something was difficult?

‘It’s great to finally meet you’ enthused Enjolras ‘All those emails, and now you can come see the office!’

‘Wow, yeah, I mean great place’ said Eponine gesturing with her left hand around the atrium.

‘Yeah, we kinda like it’ said Enjolras smiling, ‘Would you like the grand tour?’

‘Um, is it long?’ she asked, she really didn’t have too much time to spare today, as she had to head back and work on the General Election build up.

‘Oh, erm..’ Enjolras looked a bit crestfallen

‘It’s not that I wouldn’t love to’ backtracked Eponine realising she’d been a bit rude. ‘I mean I’m just pretty busy at work at the moment what with the General Election and everything’

‘Oh sure! Yeah, of course I understand’ said Enjolras nodding, ‘Well maybe next time you come for a meeting or if you just fancy having a look around, you can see all around. This building’s been here for _ages_ , there’s some really great treasures here which we tried to preserve when we got the whole building renovated and restored’

‘It does look amazing’ agreed Eponine, wondering if she would ever be here again. Hopefully, if today’s meeting went well, it could be a possibility. As Enjolras gestured for her to follow him up one of the staircases to a meeting room on the first floor, she asked ‘Have you worked here long?’

‘About 3 years’ came the reply as Enjolras opened the door for her for enter first and then shut it behind them. The room was set up as an informal work space with a round table in the middle surrounded by several comfy looking office chairs. There were flasks of coffee and tea on a side table, along with pastries and sandwiches.

‘We have a non-profit, ethically-sourced, organic-only café operating on the ground floor’ explained Enjolras as he spotted where Eponine’s gaze lingered ‘If you fancy something different, a toasted sandwich or something, just say and I can get them to bring something up’

‘Oh, wow, no this will be fine thank you’ Eponine was quite impressed; first by the building; the apparent wealth of this NGO (it’s an NGO for crying out loud where does the money come from?) secondly by Enjolras’ collarbones, and then thirdly by the spread put on before her. Her client’s collarbones really shouldn’t be a factor which could influence her attitude towards this organisation, but they really did look lickable.

Eponine set her bag and portfolio down on the circular table and picked out a couple of triangular sandwiches as Enjolras poured her a coffee. She sat down and Enjolras handed her a cup and saucer.

‘That’s an interesting necklace’ he pointed out. Eponine looked down to remind herself of what necklace she was wearing today. She was wearing her black shirt, buttoned all the way up to the neck but she’d popped a short necklace on, the chain hidden by her folded down collar so only the main pendant was visible. It was a rectangle shaped pendant, with a sort of fringe of chains and beads dangling down from it. It was something R had made for her a while back as a sorry-I-got-too-drunk-and-threw-up-in-your-sink gift.

‘Oh, thank you’ she said, her hand going up to clasp the necklace, ‘My best friend made it for me’.

‘Made it?’ asked Enjolras, he seemed impressed ‘Well, she’s very talented’

‘Oh’ laughed Eponine, ‘I’ll tell _him_ you like it’.

‘Gosh sorry!’ he exclaimed, managing to still be attractive when he was mortified, _how was that?_ ‘I just assumed, sorry, I’ll, never mind I’ll just shut up’

‘Right,’ she said still amused and taking a sip of coffee continued, ‘Shall we talk business?’

‘Please’ came the reply from Enjolras, who managed a smile and a laugh at himself.

*~*

An hour and ten minutes later Enjolras walked her to the entrance of the Musain Building. ‘Well it was a pleasure meeting you Eponine. Sorry for being a bit of an idiot earlier, apologise to your friend on my behalf will you? I really look forward to working with you and your company in the near future, hopefully, we can conduct some really valuable research which will benefit a great many people.’

‘No worries at all’ said Eponine shaking Enjolras’s hand, _God he was so good looking_ , ‘Thanks for everything, it was really good to meet you and I think we’ve got some good ideas between us,’

‘So do I’ he agreed ‘Drop me an email once you’ve sorted out the final proposal, and I’ll get the powers that be to sign it off and we can get things moving’

‘Sure thing’ said she said ‘Nice to meet you and have a nice rest of the day, oh and thanks for lunch’ she smiled and began to exit the Musain.

‘You too’ Enjolras waved after her, looking like some movie star or something.

Eponine made it to a taxi before she started freaking out. She gave the cabbie the address as she needed to get back to the office, but first she had to make a very urgent phone call to her best friend.


	2. Grantaire

**_Grantaire_ **

Grantaire was absorbed in a sketch of a window he was designing and so didn’t hear his phone ring the first few times. But soon the persistent vibrating and annoying ringtone caught his attention and he scrambled over the arm of the sofa he’d been lying on to find his phone on the carpet where he’d dropped it last night.

‘Hello?’ his voice came out low and husky as he hadn’t talked to anyone in about a day and had consumed a significant amount of alcohol the previous night.

‘R! God, why didn’t you pick up your phone?’ came the slightly shrill reply; something was up with Eponine then. Grantaire rolled his eyes.

‘I just picked up now, don’t get stroppy with me-‘

‘I’m not getting stroppy!’

‘Yes you are, but whatever, what’s this about? What’s Marius done now, kissed you I hope?’ He grinned, imagining Eponine’s freckled face in shock as Marius finally snogged her.

‘Unfortunately not, but a girl can hope,’ she replied. ‘No, this is about something else, I don’t have much time, I’m in a taxi back to the office, but I just wanted to tell you what’s just happened.’

‘Okay, go’ said Grantaire, idly wiping his graphite stained fingers on his jeans. He wasn’t particularly interested, Eponine had mini-crises quite often, and he found just humming and agreeing with her was the best thing when she was like this. His opinion often just made things worse.

‘Well, I was at a meeting at the Musain Building, have you heard of it?’

‘The Musain?’ asked Grantaire, shifting to sit more upright on the settee. Okay, so he was interested now. ‘They’ve just had that 2 million pound restoration haven’t they?’

‘Yeah, I think so’ agreed Eponine ‘It looks fantastic inside anyway, you’d love it.’

‘Man, if I could get into that building’ said Grantaire wistfully. The Musain wasn’t open to the public, you could only get in there if you had business. ‘How come you got a pass into there then? Who’ve you been shagging to-‘

‘R! I haven’t been shagging anyone!....Oh god, now the taxi driver’s looking at me.’ There was a muffled sound as Eponine put her hand over the microphone and seemed to be talking to the cabbie ‘No, sorry, it’s just my idiot friend, sorry…..’ And then she was back talking to him ‘R, for God’s sake stop winding me up’

‘Never,’ he replied ‘It’s just too much fun.’

‘Now the taxi driver probably thinks I’m celibate or something.’

‘You do need to get laid’ said Grantaire matter-of-factly, ‘You’re far too wound up. Go out, and, for once, think of someone other than the Mysterious Marius’. He flipped to a new page in his scrapbook and began doodling the adventures of Mysterious Marius and Annoying Eponine. He gave her big wide eyes, a freckled covered nose and soft, brown, long curling hair. As he’d never seen Marius, only heard Eponine’s descriptions, he drew a meaty, beefy looking fellow with a bald head and tattoos. Everything the opposite of what she’d described. He smirked at his drawing. Meanwhile, Eponine had carried on talking, he’d probably better tune back in and actually listen or she’d be majorly pissed off at him.

‘...And this fantastic mural across one side of the entire building. You really would love it R, if I ever go there again, I’ll sneak you in and you can have a look. Anyway, that’s only part of why I rang. Oh my gosh, the guy I was meeting there, Enjolras-‘

Grantaire snorted, ‘En- what?’

‘Enjolras’ Eponine repeated.

‘Sounds like a cat threw up.’

‘Whatever, well he doesn’t _look_ like what a cat would throw up. In fact, he’s kill-yourself-handsome.’

‘Better looking than Marius?’ asked Grantaire not-so innocently, still drawing his wrestler-Marius cartoon and cheering himself up no end.

‘Quite possibly’ said Eponine.

 _Huh_ thought Grantaire, this guy really must be something if he could distract Eponine from Marius.

‘But nothing could replace Marius in my heart’ she continued, ‘Besides, I have a feeling this guy plays for the other team.’

‘Oh _really?_ ’ Grantaire rolled his eyes again, Eponine did not have a good track record for this sort of thing. She hadn’t realised he was bisexual until she caught him snogging another guys face off behind the bike sheds at sixth form, a year and a half after they’d met and become close friends. This was despite Grantaire not-so-subtly hinting, usually whenever Eponine went googly eyed after some rugby player, that he had similar feelings towards guys as her.

‘Yeah I think so. Anyway, I’m sending you a pic of him so you can see.’

‘What? Hang on, Ep, what are you up to?’ asked Grantaire, suspicious.

‘Nothing’ she replied sweetly, ‘Anyway have a look, I’ve got to hang up soon, I’m nearly back at the office. But, man he really made my lunchtime meeting SO difficult, it was hard to keep my mind on business and finances and stuff when he looks like that.’

‘Did you just ring me to go on about how seemingly good looking this guy was?’

‘Yep’ said Eponine, obviously pleased with herself. ‘Anyway, have a look at the pic I’ve sent and tell me what you think.’

‘Why? Oh God you’re not trying to set me up with him are you? Eponine, seriously-‘

‘No, no, no-’ she said that far too fast for his liking. She was definitely trying to match-make. God she was _awful_ at it. Grantaire shivered when he thought of the past experiences he’d had with Eponine’s date selections. He didn’t know why he even let her do this too him. _Yes you do_ , his mind told him. Y _ou cling onto some pathetic hope that the guys she picks will actually be good for you rather than the arseholes you usually pick up._

‘Oh, I’m here, I’ve gotta go R, I’ll talk to you later okay?’ He could hear a lot of shuffling and the door of the taxi opening on the other end of the line.

‘Yeah sure, have a nice day at the office doing pole things, or whatever it is that you do.’

‘See you later R’ came the wry reply ‘ _And look at the fucking picture’_. And with that she hung up.

Grantaire chucked his phone over the back of the sofa. He could look at the goddamn picture later, if ever.

*~*

It was about 12 hours later when Grantaire came stumbling into his flat, fingers fumbling for the light switch, making his way to the kitchen for another much needed drink that he stepped on his forgotten phone. Shit. He’d gone out without his phone. Eponine would kill him if she found out. She didn’t approve of his drinking but she didn’t press the issue too much since he’d agreed to carry ID on him and have his phone on him when he went out. It was so that if anything did happen he (or likely someone else), would be able to get him to his flat or to a hospital. Speaking of Eponine, he huffed when he thought of her obvious attempts to get him interested in this _Enjolras_ or whoever.

He picked up his phone and headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka. Pouring himself a generous amount of the alcohol with only the barest minimums of mixers he leaned forward on the kitchen counter with the glass in one hand and opened up his phone notification inbox to see an email attachment from Eponine. He tapped the screen to open it and, after a couple of seconds of loading, a picture appeared on the screen.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

He was going to need a lot more to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, still can't believe people are reading this, and even subscribing?! waaaaht. Just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading, it means a lot.  
> I'm aiming for weekly updates, I try to get it so I'm one chapter in hand when I post a new chapter. I've got about 8 or 9 chapters planned so far, but have a feeling it could go for quite a bit more. So stay tuned x H


	3. Eponine

**_Eponine_ **

Eponine supposed she had to be grateful that Grantaire had waited until eight in the morning until he rang her. She was currently on the train to Waterloo and very conscious that every other passenger could overhear her conversation with her annoying best friend. She raked her fingers through her side fringe as she said ‘ _I know_ , for heaven’s sake _I know_ he’s good looking. _That is why I sent you the photo_ ’ she growled.

‘Jesus Christ he’s a God’ replied Grantaire ‘A fucking, heaven-sent Apollo.’

‘Oh Jesus’ groaned Eponine, not caring about the other commuters who were most certainly listening in to their conversation. ‘Don’t tell me you’re smitten _over a picture’_

_‘_ Hey, you were smitten after you’d met up with him yesterday, so you can’t take that tone with me’ pointed out Grantaire. ‘Has he got webbed feet or something, _anything_ that would explain why he can be this good-looking, is he a satan-worshipper? Did he sell his soul for looks or something?’

‘I don’t even know R. He seemed pretty cool to me. He’s very enthusiastic about his work which is all championing causes and everything. He was pretty normal I guess? I don’t know; we were mostly talking surveys and research and shit like that.’ Eponine heard some hisses from the other passengers. She ignored them.

‘When are you seeing him again?’ asked Grantaire

‘Oh, I don’t know, everything’s kind of sorted, it’ll probably just be emails and stuff from now on, maybe the occasional phone call.’ Eponine felt bad, she hadn’t thought R would be that taken over the photo of Enjolras, Grantaire usually shunned her suggestions of guys for him. She’d gotten used to the sort-of game they played; her finding dates for him and him flatly refusing. She didn’t quite know what to do now. She’d not really expected this.

‘Oh’ came the slightly subdued reply. Great. Now Eponine felt even worse.

‘Have you internet stalked him yet?’ she asked.

‘No. I’ve been a bit distracted, having just been blindsided by a blond fucking angel,’ came the snarky reply.

‘Well I did a bit of research on the ABC, that’s the organisation that he works for, and they’re a political lobbying group but they also hold rallies and campaigns and stuff. I think, from what I’ve read, that he’s their campaign leader or manager or something.’ Eponine couldn’t quite remember but Grantaire was capable of running a bloody Google search on this guy, if he wanted more details he could get them himself.

‘Oh’ said Grantaire, Eponine could tell he was screwing up his nose, ‘Does that mean he’s like a political _idealist_?’ He said the word idealist like it was the most unpleasant thing in the world.

‘Oh R, for goodness sake, what kind of a question is that? Does it matter?’ sometimes Eponine wondered why Grantaire got weird over silly things.

‘Yes. Maybe. I don’t know’

‘Yeah, I don’t think it should. Look, he’s bloody delicious just focus on that.’

‘Are you telling me I should get with him because of his looks? How very shallow Ep’ said Grantaire.

‘Look, you told me before you didn’t want a relationship! Here I am providing a possible option for you to take home, if you don’t like his personality, who cares?’ She lowered her voice to a whisper ‘ _Bet the sex with him would be bloody incredible’_

_‘Why are you whispering_?’ whispered Grantaire back.

‘Because I’m on a train, because some of us have jobs,’ said Eponine pointedly.

‘I have a jobs’ chirped Grantaire.

‘Yeah, look whatever, my train’s pulling into Waterloo, I’ve got to go. I’ll see if I can find anything out about him for you, see if there’s possibility of me going back to the Musain. I didn’t expect you to be that interested in him, so I’ll see if I can get invited back okay?’

‘Okay, cool, whatever, I mean I’m okay y’know, either way I’m cool.’ He sounded like he was preparing himself for disappointment. Eponine hated that she could recognise that tone for what it was. Grantaire really needed to think more of himself. She resolved to try and do something to about this situation, to try and _somehow_ make him happy. And if that was getting Grantaire together with Enjolras or simply sneaking him into the Musain, she’d do _something._ Because Grantaire meant the world to her and he deserved better than what he thought he deserved.

‘Okay,’ Eponine softened her voice, ‘Okay, I’ll talk to you later, okay?’

‘Sure, bye’

‘Bye, love you, you idiot’

‘Love you too Ep.’

*~*

Eponine got into the office at her usual early time, Dennis at the front desk just nodded hi. She tried to sweep up all the morning’s papers but The Guardian dropped to the floor. Just as she was trying to bend down and pick it up, two other hands got there first. And holy shit, it was Marius.

‘Here you go, do you want some help?‘

‘Oh erm, thanks, thank you for picking that up’ she smiled, trying to not look like she had a huge crush on the guy standing in front of her holding out The Guardian newspaper because he didn’t know what to do with it.

‘Just pop it on the pile’ she said nodding towards the heavy clump of newspapers resting on her forearms.

‘Are you sure you don’t need a hand?’ He asked her.

‘Oh? Really?’ Because Eponine kept a rule: decline the first offer for help from a guy, she was a strong, independent, 21st century woman after all. But then, if the guy offered to help a second time, most definitely take him up on his offer, because chivalry isn’t dead and it was good to accept help every once in a while.

‘Yeah sure, I’ll carry them for you if you want’

‘Oh thanks so much’ she gushed. God help her. She was gushing. She made to hand over the stack of papers to Marius’s outstretched arms and it kind of worked, he was now holding all of them, but he’d made a little huffing noise as he’d taken them.

‘You alright?’ she asked, concerned.

‘I’m okay, gosh, how do you carry all these every morning?’ said Marius trying to adjust the pile in his arms into a more comfortable carrying position.

‘Oh, I’m secretly a wrestler’ she answered. Jesus. _What was she saying_? But it was okay because Marius laughed at that and Eponine didn’t think she’d heard anything so beautiful. They began to walk towards the lifts. Eponine pressed 4 and then hesitated over 5.

‘Do you mind just dropping the papers into our office?’ she asked.

‘Of course not’ exclaimed Marius. Eponine couldn’t believe this, this was the most she’d ever talked to him. It was causing a thrill to run up and down her spine, she felt slightly high. Or maybe that was just the velocity of the lift. They soon arrived on the fourth floor. Eponine swiped the door to the Pollhub offices and held open the door to let Marius in.

‘If you just want to set them down over here,’ She led him over to her desk. ‘That’s great, thanks!’

Marius carefully lowered the papers onto her desk. ‘There you go.’ He straightened up, and looked around. Desperate to try and keep him in the vicinity for a little while longer Eponine rapidly thought of something to say.

‘Would you like a coffee?’ _Did that sound like I was asking him out?_

‘Er, what?’

‘A coffee. Shall I make you a coffee, you know, as thanks for carrying the papers?’

‘Oh no! You don’t have to’ said Marius, he seemed a little embarrassed.

‘Oh, okay’ said Eponine. It was probably for the best; she only drank tea and didn’t have the faintest idea of how to actually make coffee. ‘Well then, I’ll just go out with you then.’

‘Er what?’ repeated Marius. Oh shit. What did she just say? _Did I ACTUALLY just ask him out?_

‘I mean…I’ll walk you out of the office!’ she squeaked. ‘I need to swipe the door to let you out-‘ she set off for the main door at a fast pace, almost running, hoping her face wasn’t as red as it felt. She swiped the door and held it open for Marius as he caught up with her.

‘Hey,’ he said, pausing to stand on the threshold before exiting, ‘I didn’t catch your name.’

‘It’s Eponine’ she said in a tiny voice.

‘Nice to meet you Eponine, I’m Marius’ he introduced himself.

‘I know’ she said quickly, looking up into his face.

‘Oh, okay cool, well I’ll see you around then, let me know if you need any help with the papers again.’ He smiled at her then turned around to head for the stairs and make his way to the top floor. As soon as he was out of range Eponine sagged against the doorway. She felt utterly exhausted, like she’d just run the London marathon. Closing her eyes, she tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

‘Was that Marius?’ came a voice just to her right.

‘Ahhh! Jesus!’ she gasped. It was Natasha. At some point she had snuck up on Eponine. She was now giving her a knowing look and waggling her eyebrows. Natasha was a short lady, very curvy but also very fit. She was often in early like Eponine because she went to the gym before work most mornings. She was tough and didn’t take any shit from the guys in the office. She’d taken Eponine under her wing when Eponine first joined the company and had looked out for her. Eponine respected her a lot. Except when she was like this.

‘Sooo, _that_ wasMarius? Well, he’s dishy isn’t he?’ Natasha was in full on smirk mode now. Eponine groaned.

‘I just can’t get my words out when I’m near him. I looked and sounded like an idiot!’

‘Not a total idiot, maybe just a little bit of an idiot-‘ grinned Natasha

‘Oi! ’exclaimed Eponine ‘Eavesdrop much then?’

‘Can’t help it, I’m long married, settled down, I have to live somehow’

‘Ugh’ Eponine pushed herself up from the doorframe ‘I have work to do’ she grumbled and headed back to her desk. She sat down heavily and switched her laptop on, it soon whirred into life. The time wasn’t even 9 o’clock, today was going to last _forever_. She was so distracted from her Marius experience that when her emails popped up she clicked yes to all the meeting invites not caring to look at them. She just wanted to freak out but she couldn’t justify another phone call to Grantaire, especially if he knew it was over Marius- there was only so much she could subject him too. She would just have to internalise it all.

And if her colleagues noticed she was a bit distant today then they tactfully didn’t mention anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, y'alright?  
> So here is this week's chapter, thank you all so much for reading and I even got my first comment this week, yayy!  
> x H


	4. Grantaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers,  
> sorry this is a bit later on the weekend than usual, I was away in East Sussex this weekend mainly having afternoon tea and scones, such is life.  
> This is a monster of a chapter which took me lots of editing to get a version I was happy with, I hope you like.  
> Enjoy!  
> x H

_**Grantaire** _

So when Eponine called to tell him that she’d accidentally accepted an invitation to a business associates dinner at the Dorchester, Grantaire had to laugh. It seemed she’d been so frazzled by Marius actually talking to her that she’d blindly accepted all the invitations in her inbox thinking they were all for internal company meetings. It was only when she got a call from the organisers to confirm her menu selection that she’d even realised what she’d done.

‘That email shouldn’t have even been sent to me!’ she complained to Grantaire down the phone as he howled with laughter. ‘Some fucking intern screwed up and sent an All-PollHub email to the entire company; it should have just been for my boss!’

‘And so everyone else was smart enough to realise that then weren’t they?’ said Grantaire in- between fits of laughing.

‘My boss can’t make it, he’s off to Copenhagen the day before. So I have no choice but to go!’ she despaired. ‘I have to represent my company at a black-tie dinner, surrounded by CEO and company presidents and directors and god knows who else. I am woefully unqualified and inexperienced and hate doing small talk because they all judge me on my accent. Oh and I had to pick salmon for the starters even though I hate salmon because it was that or some weird chilli thing and you know I don’t do spicy food and-‘

‘Okay, okay calm down!’ interrupted Grantaire, ‘Calm down, Ep, don’t worry about it, you’re amazing at your job, you’ll be fine, I know you will. Think how exciting it will be, all the fancy-schmancy toffs you’ll get to meet. Play up your Northern roots, put on a pretty frock, do your hair and they’ll be falling over for you to do research for them’

‘Thanks R’ said Eponine sounding grateful, and then, ‘Um…’

‘What?’ asked Grantaire, a hint of suspicion creeping in.

‘Um.. you see, well I kind of, erm…’

‘What Ep.’ It wasn’t a question it was a command.

‘I kind of wrangled a plus one? Somehow?’ There was a pause and Eponine started to talk very fast again ‘It was when she rang me up, one of the organisers, she was so nice and I must have sounded so panicky on the phone because she asked if I knew my seating arrangement and I said I didn’t and she asked if I had a plus one as that would influence things and I said yes? I wasn’t sure but please R, I need somebody there or I might just chicken out entirely and I’ll get sacked and-‘

‘EP!’

‘What?’ she said breathlessly

‘Sod it. I’ll go with you if you like’

‘Really?’ she sounded so small and all he wanted to do was protect her however he could.

‘Yes, I’ll go. Just for you. I’ll even drag out my old suit so I don’t show you up.’

‘Oh R! Thank you so much! I love you!’

‘I know’ he said grimly.

*~*

So now here he was, adjusting his sleeves and pulling the front his dinner jacket down as he gazed at himself in the mirror. Somehow, by the grace of God, he looked somewhat presentable. All he had left to do was the bowtie but Eponine could do that when she turned up. He ran his hand through his dark curly hair; half-tamed seeing as he’d properly showered and shaved for this ‘thing’ tonight. Eponine was freaking out about it, but to be honest he was just looking forward to the free drink, it was at the bloody Dorchester for Christ’s sake; the booze was going to be at least £150 a bottle.

There was a knock on the door and he went to open it. Eponine was on the other side looking panicked. She opened her mouth to speak but Grantaire just shushed her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into his flat. He led her towards the bathroom and said ‘Just go put your face on’.

She turned around in the tiny bathroom and nodded at him before shutting the door. Grantaire wandered back into his kitchen and took a small swig of wine to settle in his stomach. It was 6pm, Eponine had come to his flat straight from work. They were going to head out at 7pm to get there for 8:30pm. He settled down on the settee in his cramped living room, brought out his sketchbook from down the side of one of the cushions and drew cartoons whilst he waited for Eponine to be ready.

*~*

At 7:10pm she emerged from the bathroom. Grantaire looked up and had to take in an extra breath. When Eponine scrubbed up she _really_ scrubbed up. He stood up and approached her, kissed her on the cheek and said ‘You look beautiful’.

‘Thanks’ she whispered back. She was wearing a knee-length, teal-green, dress. It had lace panelling all over the bodice with sheer lace over her shoulders and down her back. Her hair was curled and pinned up at the back, a few curls framing her face which was glowing, eyes wide and huge. She was in flat shoes and had her heels in one hand.

‘Where’s you bowtie?’

‘Oh yeah, I forgot!’ he went back into his bedroom to fetch it. Handing it to Eponine he said ‘Make me look handsome’.

‘You are handsome you twat.’ She laughed, looping the material around his neck and tying it in the perfect bow. ‘There, perfect.’

‘Are we good to go?’ he asked

Eponine took a breath, ‘Yeah, I think so, sorry I’m so nervous, it’s just I’m representing my company you know, this is kind of a big deal.’

‘I know’ he answered. ‘I’ll be there with you’

‘Thanks, I’m glad. I also might need you to run interference for me.’

‘No problem,’ he smiled ‘Fending off the guys for you, reminds me of old times’. They’d developed a routine a long time ago, both when they were back in sixth form and Eponine was trying to ditch her bad girl reputation and make something of herself. But that was history. ‘Let’s go or we’ll be late,’ he said opening the door for her.

*~*

They crossed the city by bus and tube to get to the Hotel. They raised a few eyebrows but on the whole other people didn’t spare them or their outfits a glance. Grantaire spent the journey trying to get Eponine to tell him about her conversation with Marius last week in an attempt to make her less stressed about the evening ahead. And it seemed to have worked because by the time they got to Hyde Park corner she had lightened up quite a bit.

The walked the rest of the way to the Dorchester, pausing about a hundred metres away so Eponine could put her heels on. Grantaire would’ve loved to have said that this pair were the most painful shoes he’d ever seen her wear, but that would be a lie. These came a close second however.

‘You alright to walk in those?’ he asked.

‘Yeah’ she smiled ‘Just give me your arm in case I break my ankle’.

They continued the walk at a slower pace with Eponine, now the same height as Grantaire, clutching his arm tightly. As they approached the entrance of the venue she withdrew the invitations out of her clutch and handed them to the doorman. He gave them a once over and nodded them through. As the pair of them entered the building they both had the same reaction.

‘Holy shit’ exhaled Grantaire. The entrance hall looked like something out of the Great Gatsby; all white and gold, with mirrors lining the walls. Golden columns led up from the ornately decorated marble floor to reach the ceiling- from which dangled crystal chandeliers. It seemed most of the guests were mingling in this room, receiving champagne and canapés.

‘Okay’ said Grantaire ‘First thing’s first, get some booze’ he looked around and managed to swipe two flutes of champagne from a nearby waitress. He handed Eponine hers and she downed it in a couple of gulps. He grinned, finished his quickly and swapped their empty flutes for two new ones. Now, with alcohol in their systems (ignoring the wine he’d had ealier) they were good to go.

‘Okay?’

‘Okay’ said Eponine ‘Now we need to _network_ ’ she pulled a face and Grantaire laughed.

‘It can’t be that bad surely?’

‘Oh you just wait’ she said and they set off in search of people for Eponine to talk to.

*~*

No matter how Eponine might hate socialising with toffs, Grantaire thought she had to at least admit she was good at it. It helped that at least 90% of the people here were white, middle-to-upper-class men, and so when Eponine approached the distinct groups of gentlemen stood around talking they parted for her like the red sea parted for Moses. But once she’d captured their attention by being female, young and (in Grantaire’s biased opinion very) attractive, she was then able to talk business with them on a professional level displaying her intelligence. Using a combination of feminine charm and sheer brilliance Eponine gathered almost half a dozen contact cards which she collected in her clutch with a satisfied smile. Grantaire mainly stood in awe of her and stole canapés which he passed to her as she was too busy talking away and he didn’t want her to starve; she was far too skinny already.

Soon, they were all called into dinner. It was an extremely formal affair and both Grantaire and Eponine had to copy what everyone else did when it came to selecting which cutlery to use to eat what.

‘Hey,’ said Grantaire with his mouth half full, ‘This isn’t bad for two scamps from Donny is it?’

‘Nope’ replied Eponine, smiling ‘Not bad at all’.

They chatted amicably to the people around them. Once Eponine had told the people sitting around their table that he was an artist, he attracted a lot of attention and began doodling caricatures on the napkins. It was a fun evening and Grantaire was right to have been excited about the wine; it was very expensive and very potent. Eponine began to get a bit tipsy and started gesturing when she talked causing several condiments on the table to be knocked over.

After the meal everyone was invited into another ornate room where more drinks were served. _This place is amazing_ thought Grantaire, as he drank another glass of wine. He must try and smuggle a bottle of this stuff out when they left. He’d wandered away from Eponine a little while ago to look at some of the artwork adorning the walls of this extravagant place. Whilst he was admiring a portrait of the Duke of Wellington he felt a hand grip his arm and drag him to one side. It was Eponine and she was looking very happy with herself.

‘R!’ she said, ‘Guess who is here!’

‘Who?’ he asked, genuinely puzzled.

‘ _Enjolras_ ’ she beamed.

‘What the fuck?’ _What the actual fuck._

‘I know!’ she cried throwing her arms out, ‘I can’t believe we didn’t see him before!’

Grantaire’s mind had gone blank. _He_ was here? The guy whose picture he’d been gazing longingly at and maybe thinking dirty stuff about all week, was here? Shit. This was simultaneously the best and worst possible thing to happen this evening.

‘Come on,’ said Eponine tugging him across the room, ‘I’ll introduce you. Oh my god, I can’t believe he’s here, this is amazing. Wait until you meet him.’

Grantaire was in such a daze he let himself be led through the throng of people, across to the other side of the room where there were two guys talking to one another, drinks in their hands. There _he_ was. He was tall, taller than Grantaire, with his blond curls giving him a halo like the angel he was. He and the other guy turned around when Eponine called out as she and Grantaire approached. Enjolras was wearing a dark dinner jacket and a white shirt with a… _was that a cravat?_

‘Enjolras, hi!’

‘Eponine! What a pleasure to see you here’ Enjolras smiled at her and it was like the sun. Grantaire’s feet somehow didn’t stop when Eponine stopped and he bumped into her as she came to stand in front of the two men. ‘Sorry’ he muttered, looking at the floor embarrassed.

‘Enjolras this is my friend Grantaire’ she announced, introducing him to the actual fucking God in front of him.

‘Hi, nice to meet you’ Enjolras put out his hand for Grantaire to shake. Grantaire realised he actually needed to stop looking at the floor now and act like a real human being. He lifted his head and took Enjolras’s hand in his own as they shook. Grantaire noticed then that although Enjolras had a drink in his hand it was a glass of sparkling water, not spirits. He caught Enjolras’s gaze for a brief second and it sent a jolt down his spine. He was going to die. He was going to die in a palace with expensive wine in his stomach and the last thing he’d see would be eyes the colour of the sky.

Enjolras turned quickly and gestured to the guy standing on his right, ‘Can I introduce my colleague Combeferre?’ Combeferre was almost as tall as Enjolras, he had fair hair as well but it was short at the sides with longer wavy strands on the top of his head. He was smartly dressed too wearing a black dinner jacket, white shirt and a black tie. He was broad shouldered and had the look of a rugby player although his face didn’t show any signs of knocks. In one hand he had a glass of wine and the other he withdrew out of his pocket as he stepped forward with a smile and held it out for Eponine and Grantaire to shake. ‘Hi guys, nice to meet you. Eponine, I believe you’re doing some work for us, is that right?’

‘Mmhhhmm that’s right, what has Enjolras been saying about me’ said Eponine with a raised eyebrow.

‘All good, I promise you’ laughed Combeferre. If Grantaire hadn’t been distracted by Enjolras he would have noticed Combeferre giving Eponine an appraising once over.

‘Eponine is an extremely well qualified political and social researcher’ interjected Enjolras. Grantaire couldn’t take his eyes of him. He was confident, collected, and even his accent which screamed public-school and would usually turn Grantaire off, only added to the hypnotising effect he was having on Grantaire. He stayed silent, sipping his wine whilst Eponine chatted to the two guys. His eyes remained fixed on Enjolras the entire time.

‘So Combeferre, what do you do?’ asked Eponine.

‘Ah, well, a bit of this and that. Mostly making sure this one here’ he said pointing at Enjolras, ‘doesn’t get too carried away and spend all of our money or start a riot with his crazy ideas’

‘Oh yeah?’ said Eponine, grinning

‘My ideas are brilliant’ stated Enjolras ‘But they don’t have any monetary value, and as for riots, I don’t think any sane person would disagree with me.’

‘Oh yeah, he’s arrogant too’ added Combeferre. Eponine laughed. ‘I can see’ she added. Enjolras pouted and all Grantaire wanted to do was pull that face down to his and bite Enjolras’s bottom lip before snogging him senseless. His feelings were now moving from the initial awe he had of first seeing this Apollo stood before him to something much more raw, more primal, more sexual. _Christ._ He needed more wine.

‘Eponine, have you had chance to work on our research proposal?’ asked Enjolras

‘ _Enjolras-‘_ moaned Combeferre.

‘Ahaha, nope’ said Eponine shaking her head. ‘I am not talking any more business tonight, I’ve done that, thank you very much, got my stack of cards right here.’ She brandished the pile of business cards she collected and fanned them out, wafting her face with them.

‘Thank God for that’ said Combeferre, he turned to Enjolras ‘What have I told you about work?’

‘What?’ said Enjolras protesting.

‘Seriously! We were having a nice conversation and you always have to be working don’t you?’

‘But it’s a business dinner-‘

‘Look, we’re not talking about this, let’s move on. Grantaire, what do you do?’

Grantaire had to tear his eyes away from Enjolras to answer Combeferre’s quick question. ‘Oh, um…..I’m an artist’ he mumbled.

‘Really?’ asked Enjolras. _Oh shitting fuck,_ he was talking to him. Grantaire gulped and looked between Eponine, Combeferre and Enjolras nervously.

‘Um, yeah’

‘That’s cool’ said Combeferre, ‘What kind of art do you do?’

‘Erm, a bit of everything’ he said. God, this was embarrassing. He didn’t mind talking about his work too much in front of strangers, but when it was someone he was seriously fucking attracted too, it seemed pointless. Enjolras was perfect. Grantaire wasn’t. He sent a pleading look to Eponine. She understood immediately.

‘Grantaire’s got an exhibition down in Camberwell’ she announced. Both Enjolras and Combeferre switched their attention to her and Grantaire took this opportunity to flag down a waiter and get his glass refilled.

‘Exhibiting what?’ asked Enjolras, not sure who to address, Eponine or Grantaire. Eponine opened her mouth to answer but Grantaire, who, moments earlier had been uncomfortable under Enjolras’s scrutiny, suddenly found himself desperate for his attention.

‘Windows’ he said.

‘Windows?’ asked Enjolras puzzled

‘Windows’ sighed Grantaire.

‘He means stained glass’ added Eponine reaching out and giving his arm a squeeze. _Jesus Christ this was embarrassing._ ‘Grantaire here specialises in glass works. He has lots of different designs and styles, like old stuff and contemporary too and they’re all brilliant’. Grantaire couldn’t stand this; his work was adequate at best. Eponine thought everything he did was wonderful but she was his best friend; that was her job.

‘That’s fantastic!’ said Combeferre enthusiastically. ‘Enjolras and I should come and view your exhibition’. He nudged Enjolras who was looking thoughtful.

‘There is absolutely no need for that’ stated Grantaire. One part of him desperately wanted Enjolras to come and see his work, but the rest of him was vehemently against that idea. He didn’t deserve such attention.

‘Oh’ said Enjolras, realisation dawning on his face. ‘You’re the one who made Eponine’s necklace’.

‘What?’ spluttered Grantaire, twisting his head so fast to look at Eponine he almost got whiplash. ‘What?’

‘Yeah that’s right’ affirmed Eponine ignoring the way Grantaire had latched onto her arm and was gripping it tightly. ‘Grantaire’s made me loads of them.’

‘They’re just silly little things’ stammered Grantaire. _What was happening?_

‘They’re very good’ said Enjolras. God he couldn’t stand it. Enjolras shouldn’t be giving him praise; it should be the other way around. Here was the reincarnation of Apollo and Grantaire should be on his knees worshipping him.

‘Hey’ said Combeferre thoughtfully, ‘I don’t suppose you’d consider doing some work for us?’ he asked. _What the fuck?_ Enjolras, Eponine and Grantaire all looked at him in amazement.

‘E..ex..excuse me?’ he stuttered.

‘Now who’s talking work?’ huffed Enjolras.

‘You haven’t even seen my work’ said Grantaire. Again, _what was happening?_ He’d only come here for the free wine, not a commission.

‘I don’t have to,’ said Combeferre assuredly ‘If Enjolras says it’s good then it’s good.’

Grantaire was pretty sure his eyes were as big as dinner plates. He glanced from Combeferre to Enjolras to Combeferre again.

‘Ummm… can I have a moment with Ep please?’ he asked.

‘Sure’ smiled Combeferre, ‘Take as long as you need’.

‘Thanks’ uttered Grantaire, grasping Eponine’s arm tightly and striding off towards a quite corridor outside the main socialising room. Once they were alone Grantaire set down his half empty glass and started pacing the luxurious red carpet. ‘Jesus fucking Christ Ep!’ he hissed. ‘What the hell was that?’

‘I don’t know!’ she protested, putting her hands out as if to show her innocence ‘Did you just get offered a job?’

‘Fuck if I know’ he replied.

There was a pause, then ‘What did you think of Enjolras?’ she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

‘I can’t believe I let you drag me over there.’ Grantaire said shaking his head.

‘What? Do you not like him?’ she asked puzzled. _Fuck, if only she knew._

 _‘_ Ep, I can barely look at the guy, I can hardly get my words out-‘

‘Fuck’ she breathed ‘You’ve got it bad’.

‘Oh, you think?’ he said snarkily. Oh man, had he got it bad. So so bad. So bad that he knew, somewhere in him, that he was never going to look at another person in the same way as he would Enjolras, ever again. He was ruined. Enjolras had ruined him.

‘R,’ started Eponine, ‘R, you have to take this job.’

‘No’ he whispered. _No._

Eponine came closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and drew him into a hug. ‘I know what you’re thinking but R you have to. Commissions like this don’t just come around. Think of the opportunities it will bring. And,’ she said leaning in so she could whisper in his ear. ‘You get to work with _him’_ .

‘I can’t Ep, seriously…. it’s too much.’ He mumbled ‘I don’t deserve it’.

‘Don’t deserve- what the fuck are you talking about R?’ Eponine withdrew from the hug and stared him down.

‘Just don’t Ep’ he was tired, she would never understand. She always thought the best of him and right now he couldn’t take it.

‘Don’t what? R, come on, you can’t be thinking of turning this job down?’

Grantaire just shrugged. Eponine carried on, ‘Is it because of Enjolras? What? You like him too much, you don’t deserve to like him? That doesn’t make sense. That shouldn’t be a factor which would turn you away from a good job!’

‘You were just telling me to take the job because of _him!’_ Grantaire cried.

‘It’s a _bonus!_ Not a reason why you should turn _down_ a job!’

‘Ep, you don’t understand, I _just can’t’_ Grantaire had to get out of here now. He couldn’t stand that look Eponine was giving him. Somewhere between confused, hurt and disappointed. He turned away and walked back into the hall of mingling guests leaving her behind.

The noise was louder in here now. Business associates getting drunker and rowdier. Alcohol was flowing in abundance. Grantaire passed through groups of guests, weaving in and out looking for two gentlemen in particular. Finally he spotted them towards the back of the hall, looking out through one of the tall windows at the view that was London at night. It must have been sometime around midnight. He approached Combeferre and Enjolras, clearing his throat to get their attention.

‘Hey, ummmm’ he didn’t know where to start.

‘Oh hey!’ said Combeferre brightly. Enjolras just looked him over, remaining aloof. Grantaire swallowed nervously. Combeferre seemed like a decent guy, but even so, he couldn’t do this.

‘I just, ummm I just wanted to say thanks for the offer’ he paused, looking quickly at Enjolras’s face, like it was chiselled from marble, it remained smooth and neutral. ‘But I really can’t accept’. Grantaire finished.

‘Oh’ said Combeferre looking disappointed. ‘Are you sure?’ Grantaire nodded. ‘Well…alright then-‘

‘No it’s not alright’ interjected Enjolras. Grantaire stared at him. _The fuck?_

‘Enj, look if the guy doesn’t want to, then-‘

‘This is a fantastic opportunity which my colleague has just offered you and you’re turning it down?’ asked Enjolras incredulously. Grantaire opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn’t know what to say.

‘Do you know what we do?’ carried on Enjolras. ‘We work for a non-profit organisation aimed at helping people and making lives better, why wouldn’t you want to work for that? What better cause is there than making a difference?’

‘Do you though?’ asked Grantaire.

‘What?’

‘Make a difference? Because last time I checked, people’s lives were still shit.’ Somewhere in Grantaire’s mind a voice was telling him to stop, to back off, but he was ignoring that voice. He was done. He was done with tonight and the endless babbling, the dressing up, the toffs, the polite smiles. It was all fake. It was another world. It was a world of the rich and privileged and he was sick of it. He, who was born into nothing, came from nothing, had had to work his entire life to get where he was now. He, whose life had been one long shitty struggle, could not stand to see a rich, privileged, public school boy tell him that the work _he_ was doing was making people’s lives better.

‘Excuse me?’ said Enjolras, his words polite but his tone cold.

‘Grantaire!’ called a voice from not far away. It was Eponine. When she got to them she pulled Grantaire to one side and hissed in his ear ‘Grantaire, what are you doing? Do not ruin this’. Grantaire almost laughed. It was already ruined, it had been ruined the moment he saw him.

‘Don’t tell me what to do-‘ he replied harshly, turning back to face Enjolras who was looking furious.

‘Alright, yes’ said Enjolras ‘People’s lives can be tough, people’s lives can be difficult. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t make a difference, it doesn’t mean the work we do doesn’t help. It doesn’t mean we can’t make things better.’

‘You’ve never had a difficult day in your life, have you?’ said Grantaire aggressively, ‘Nothing really helps. You can’t make things better. People will always take advantage of others; people will always, always suffer. You can’t stop it happening, you can’t change anything.’

‘Grantaire’ pleaded Eponine, she had a desperate look on his face. He knew he was sabotaging everything but he couldn’t stop now. This anger, this hurt, had been unlocked inside him.

‘How can you protest Ep? You? Look where you’re from; the bottom of the pile. Just like me’.

‘Hey, come on now’ interrupted Combeferre.

‘Oh no Combeferre, let’s let him continue’ said Enjolras, gesturing wildly to Grantaire ‘Please do tell us why you think humanity is damned, is it the Fall? Are we cursed by God?’

‘Let’s keep religion out of this please’ requested Combeferre.

‘We might as well be cursed,’ retorted Grantaire ‘Humans are incapable of being anything but selfish, they take what they want, hurt who they want, do as they please. Always have, always will… You disagree Apollo?’ Grantaire couldn’t bring himself to say Enjolras’s name so he settled for winding him up further, digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole. Soon it would be so deep no one would be able to get him out. And he found that was just exactly what he wanted.

‘Yes I disagree!’ cried Enjolras ‘I do not believe we are inherently selfish. I believe that we can better ourselves, that that is all anybody ever wants, to better themselves; to make something of their lives. I acknowledge that this it is difficult, no one is saying it is easy,’ Grantaire snorted at this but Enjolras carried on, voice rising in volume as he became more passionate ‘But it can be done, all a person needs is an opportunity. A chance at something better, and we’re here to help, to show that it can be done. Because humans are capable of being better.’

‘You can’t just fix people, you can’t just fix their lives!’ retorted Grantaire.

‘Yes we can!’ retaliated Enjolras, ‘Or, rather, we show them how they can fix themselves because everyone is capable of greatness.’

‘I’ve never heard such pretentious bullshit’ said Grantaire, his tone like steel ‘People are capable of cruelty that’s what. There’s darkness in all of us that can’t be made better. You say you help to fix people, well then, where were you when Eponine’s parents were abusing her?’

‘R! No!’ said Eponine her voice cracking. But Grantaire carried on, relentless ‘Where were you when her mother neglected her. Where were you when her father hit her, where were you when her sister-‘ Grantaire was cut off. Eponine had backhanded him across the face. The slap had rung out across the room. Everyone was silent.

‘Enough’ she said voice breaking, holding back a sob. Grantaire couldn’t look at her. He’d done it. He’d finally done it. He’d crossed that line, that line of friendship stretching back a decade. Eponine had always put up with his shit. Always. But he’d always known that one day he would do something to wreck it. Like he’d wrecked everything else in his life. And today, tonight, he’d finally done it.

‘Get out’ she whispered, ‘Leave. Now.’

Grantaire chanced a quick look at her, just one last look. She wasn’t looking at him, her head was held high, eyes forward. She was beautiful even now. Grantaire didn’t deserve her, he’d never deserved her. He spun around and left the room, left the hotel, left the best thing that had ever happened to him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say that about a month ago at my work we actually did all receive an invite to a black tie dinner at the Dorchester, although the email was quite clearly sent in error so nobody accepted it- with the exception of my boss who has an ego the size of greater London and actually accepted the invite, basically inviting himself to the poshest business dinner in town.  
> Although, he did actually score us provisional business talks with Microsoft so his dickishness is reduced somewhat.


	5. Enjolras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waheyy readers! An Enjolras POV chapter, enjoy!

**_Enjolras_ **

It was Wednesday afternoon and Enjolras was making his way from his office down to the Musain café to get something that would help him stay awake this afternoon. Coming down the last staircase to reach the ground floor he paused in the middle of the atrium to look up at the mural spread across one entire side of the building. It really was magnificent he reflected. Well worth the money it cost to restore it. It was a depiction of the Great Reform Act of 1832, when the British Parliament gave way to the demands of the people and gave the vote to millions of men. _Yes, it didn’t go far enough,_ reasoned Enjolras, but considering the context of the time it was still a remarkable step for a Government fearing revolution like the one across the channel.

Enjolras was startled from his contemplation of the painting by his name being called across the atrium. He looked around for the source. Combeferre was striding towards him, hand raised in greeting.

‘Hey’ he raised his hand in imitation. ’How are you? Head not too sore from last night I hope?’

‘Ahaha, no, no I’m alright’ said Combeferre coming to a halt a little in front of him. ‘Could do with a coffee though, are you heading to the café?

Enjolras nodded and the two of them set out towards the front right-hand corner of the building.

‘How are you today?’ asked Combeferre as they reached the doors to the café and he held one open for Enjolras to pass through.

‘A little tired, but considering I didn’t drink then I’m completely fine. Did you enjoy last night?’ he asked. He caught the barista’s attention and order himself and Combeferre two drinks. He leaned on the counter and caught Combeferre looking at him.

‘I did thank you, well, up until a point. It was nice to meet Eponine seeing as she’s doing a lot of work for us, but’ Combeferre hesitated, ‘do you think what Grantaire said about her family was true?’

‘Well going by the hefty slap she dealt him I’d say yes.’ Enjolras said.

‘I’m a bit concerned, I mean clearly we don’t know the whole situation but it did seem, well, not very good.’ said Combeferre sounding worried.

‘I agree’ said Enjolras. ‘We should do something, she shouldn’t suffering in an environment like that’

‘It’s such a tricky situation to try and help with though,’ mused Combeferre, ‘The information was disclosed to us clearly without her permission and we’re currently in a professional business relationship with her.’

Enjolras reached out to collect his coffee from the counter as Combeferre did the same and they went to sit at a table by the windows looking out onto the busy London streets.

‘Hmmmm, you’re right, but there must be something we can do. Do you want me to look into it?’ said Enjolras as he stirred his coffee.

‘No, I’ve got it. I’ll ask around see what I can find. Courf worked on some domestic abuse stuff a while back, I’ll give him a buzz and see what he advises’ replied Combeferre. Enjolras nodded, he could trust that Combeferre would be discreet and professional. ‘Anyway,’ his best friend continued, ‘Are you okay from last night?’

‘Didn’t you ask me that just now? I’m fine.’

‘Sure?’ Combeferre asked.

‘Yes I’m sure, what are you getting at?’ Combeferre was looking at him suspiciously. He didn’t like that look, Combeferre was too astute for his own good; he always burrowed into you and convinced you to tell him everything. Enjolras liked that about him, except when it was directed at him.

You seemed pretty rattled last night. I haven’t seen you lose your temper at someone like that since university.’

'Yeah, well. I tried not to lose my temper, but you saw how much of an arsehole that guy was. I still can't believe you offered him a job.'

'Yeah, about that...' said Combeferre thoughtfully.

'What?' asked Enjolras flatly.

'Well, this morning I went down to Camberwell.’

‘You did not.’

‘Yes I did.’

‘Why?’ asked Enjolras aggressively. _Yeah Combeferre, why the hell?_

‘You know why you idiot’ Enjolras bristled at that. ‘Anyway,’ carried on Combeferre ‘I wanted to get a look at the guy’s work, that’s all, see if he was any good.’

‘And was he?’ asked Enjolras bluntly.

‘He was. The whole exhibition was actually really good. I'm serious Enjolras, this guy is brilliant.’

'Huh. I've got a hard time believing that.' Enjolras said rolling his eyes.

‘Come on Enjolras. You've got some sort of problem with this guy for some reason.' Enjolras tried to interrupt, but Combeferre carried on talking, 'no, listen to me. I've been and had a look at his work and it is really good. I'm actually…’ he paused, Enjolras knew Combeferre was preparing to say something he wouldn’t like. ‘I’m going to offer him the job again,’ _I knew I wouldn’t like what he was going to say._ ‘-and before you say anything, I think this guy is worth it. We need a campaign artist Enjolras, you've been saying so yourself for several months now. I'm in charge of hiring people for our team and I would like to give him another chance at this job.'

'What makes you think he'll say yes?' chipped in Enjolras, 'last time I checked he was pretty clear he didn't want anything to do with us.’ _Yes he was explicitly clear in that_ he thought.

'That's open for debate,' said Combeferre, stirring his coffee, 'I think it wasmore _you_ he had more of a problem with rather than our organization.' Enjolras snorted.

'Fine, fine, you have it your way. Just don't be surprised when he turns you down again.' Enjolras made to get up out of his seat and go back to his office; he desperately wanted to finish some of his work but Combeferre stopped him.

'Oh no no no. You see Enjolras I'm not the one who's going to be offering him the job.' Combeferre had this innocent look on his face but Enjolras knew Combeferre knew what he was doing. _You bastard._

'Oh piss off. You can’t be serious.'

'Oh indeed I am.'

'No way’

'Enjolras listen to me-‘

'No fucking way. I'm not doing it. The guy’s a dick, there is no way I'm offering him a job. Why can't _you_ offer him the job if you like him so much?' This was so frustrsting; Enjolras couldn't understand why Combeferre even wanted this guy to work for them.

'Because he'll turn me down again.' Combeferre explained,' it has to come from you,’

‘You just said he has a problem with me!’ Enjolras cried

‘Which is why you’ll be polite and civil and ask him directly, it’ll have more of an impact and hopefully he'll say yes but if he says no, then that's okay, we'll move on.’ He sighed ‘Please Enjolras, just do me a favour and ask him.' Combeferre was giving him that look, that look which meant Enjolras was screwed because he could never turn down that look. Combeferre was his oldest friend and there was nothing he wouldn't do for him, even if it meant giving a job offer to that good-for-nothing scrounger.

'God I hate you sometimes' Enjolras growled.

'No you don't' Combeferre smiled. ‘And remember, be polite and civil Enjolras, polite and civil.’

*~*

So now Enjolras was standing outside of this pokey little gallery in Camberwell, sheltering under his umbrella because it was pissing it down and cursing his best friend, all of which put him in a very grumpy mood. The gallery didn’t look much from the outside; it was quite battered and run down, sandwiched between an off-licence and a hairdressers and across the road from a closed down community hall. According to the owner of the gallery-whom Enjolras had rung earlier- Grantaire was due to come in in the afternoon to supply a new piece to the exhibition. However, he wasn't able to give Enjolras a specific time so Enjolras had had to leave the office pretty quick and just hope that Grantaire was going to be around so that he could offer him this job which was such a bad idea _why did you even make me come here Combeferre?_ He trudged into the gallery taking down his umbrella and wiping his feet on the mat as he entered.

As he looked up to see what sort of exhibition he had come to see, his eyes were suddenly accosted by a multitude of colour and light. Enjolras, mesmerized, unconsciously stepped into the middle of the space to get a better look all around him. He rotated slowly on the spot to take everything in. There were different lights of every kind all around the asymmetrical gallery space, some were desk lamps, others light boxes and in front of them all were displays of stained glass. Some were tiny and intricate, some were made up of many layers. One piece was just words and words which were written backwards inside the glass but when light shone through the shadows on the opposite wall spelled out a poem. The largest pieces were in front of the gallery front windows. Huge, almost sculpture-like panes of glass hung down, different colours and layers creating coloured shadows on the gallery floor. _This is what it must feel like to be inside a kaleidoscope_ , Enjolras thought. He slowly moved around the gallery-which was really more of a room- having a closer look at each of the pieces. His mind was strangely blank as he progressed from piece to piece, just taking in the lights and colours

Enjolras was conflicted. The whole exhibition space was hypnotic and he couldn’t remember being so absorbed by something that wasn’t a book, or a case, or a cause. However, he was having trouble marrying up this astonishing exhibition with the artist responsible for it. Grantaire was a cynic, a pessimist, yet this place was full of colour and light. If Enjolras hadn’t been told by Eponine and had it confirmed by Combeferre he would have flatly refused to believe Grantaire had produced this work. It added a dimension to the guy that he simply didn’t want to acknowledge. It was far easier to dislike him because of his attitude and his negativity and his all-round lack of belief.

The door to the gallery opened and Enjolras, startled from his dream-like immersion, whirled around to look. A short figure had stepped through the door and was busy stamping his feet on the mat. He didn’t have an umbrella and was soaked through, his grey t-shirt clung to his chest and his dark curls dripped water. The guy shook his hair like a dog as he raised his head. He looked straight at Enjolras and stopped. It was Grantaire.

He opened his mouth in shock as he stared at Enjolras, then closed it as something a bit like a grimace flashed across his face before settling into an expression of both defiance and defence.

‘Something I can help you with Apollo?’ it was a bitter, mocking question.

Enjolras, on his part was not as shocked as Grantaire for seeing the other; he had come here _to_ see him after all, but he couldn’t quite get over how wrecked the guy looked. He looked sleep deprived and hungover, but there was something else as well, he looked like a man defeated. Enjolras’s mind flashed back to the previous night; the arguments, the revelation, the strike. He quickly drew himself together and looked the artist in the eye as he said civilly ‘Don’t call me that. But, yes there is something you can help me with, I’m here to see you.’

‘You want to carry on from last night? Come to have another go? Well, but I’m sorry, I’m not nearly drunk enough for this conversation.’ Grantaire moved past Enjolras, he had with him something large but it was wrapped up in a bin bag to protect it from the rain; _he clearly cares more about his artwork than himself_ thought Enjolras. The artist carried it across the room to an empty corner and gently set it down. He sat down cross legged beside it and started unwrapping the layers of plastic around the item. Enjolras stayed where he was but turned so he was facing the soggy man.

‘That’s not what I’m here for’ said Enjolras annoyed, ‘I’m not here to argue with you.’

‘Oh yeah, with that tone you’re not here to argue _at all’_ drawled Grantaire. ‘Why are you here? And how did you even get here?’

‘Combeferre came here this morning to have a look at your work’ explained Enjolras, trying very hard to keep his tone level ‘And he wants to offer you the job again.’

‘The fuck?’ Grantaire had stopped what he was doing and was just looking at Enjolras incredulously. ‘Are you even serious? After everything last night? Is he mental?’

‘That is my best friend you are talking about. But yes, I find it quite hard to believe myself but I am serious’

Grantaire snorted. ‘Okay, so Combeferre wants to offer me the job again. But that doesn’t explain why you are here.’

‘I’m here to offer it to you.’

‘But why are _you_ here and not him?’ Grantaire pressed. Enjolras was finding it extremely difficult not to throttle him.

‘Look are you going to take the job or not?’ asked Enjolras aggressively, he moved across the room closer to Grantaire but stopped when a beam of light from one of the lamps got in his eyes. He stepped back half a pace so he was no longer blinded. As he blinked the spots away from his eyes he thought he caught Grantaire looking at him with something akin to pain or torture. He blinked again and the moment had passed.

‘I don’t think that would be a very good idea Apollo.’ Grantaire said quietly, he was no longer looking at him and had returned to peeling back the layers of plastic wrapping, revealing further layers of bubble-wrap enshrouding his latest piece.

‘Don’t call me that.’ said Enjolras quickly before asking ‘Why?’

‘Because you clearly don’t want me to work with you.’ Grantaire said.

Enjolras knew he should have given up then. He should have walked away and told Combeferre that this idiot was too stupid to take a good offer when he was presented with one. But somehow the idea of going back to Combeferre empty handed made him feel like a failure. He had been asked to do something and he was going to do it. Getting Grantaire to accept the job had become a challenge and Enjolras was never one to turn down a challenge. He paused to monitor his tone to a more reasoning one.

‘You are right,’ he concurred ‘I don’t really want to spend more time than I have to with you on a personal level-’ He could see Grantaire take a deep breath and prepare to interrupt but Enjolras pressed on ‘But on a professional level it’s different. I can look around this space and admit that you have talent. I recognise that you have skills and ideas that would add-for a better word- _something_ to our organisation that we didn’t have before, that we don’t have now. We would be lucky to have you come and work for us.’

‘W- what?’ Grantaire stammered, he seemed completely floored, whatever he had been expecting Enjolras to say, it hadn’t been that.

Enjolras sighed, ‘Would it make a difference if _I_ asked you to come and work at ABC?’

‘I-I-I..um….’ Grantaire’s eyes were searching his face almost wildly as he struggled to speak. Enjolras, sensing his advantage, although not completely understanding why, pursued this tack.

‘Grantaire,’ he started in his most reasonable, polite and civil tone, _hah take that Combeferre!_ ‘Would you come work with me at the ABC?’

Grantaire lowered his head and eyes momentarily and Enjolras could’ve sworn he heard the words ‘Fuck it’ fall from the artists lips. But then he was looking up and saying with a somewhat forced nonchalance ‘Yeah sure…whatever.’

Enjolras felt a not unfamiliar sensation of triumph flare inside him at those words, despite them being uttered by probably his least favourite person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter wasn't intended to be so long, not after last week's monster, but somehow it just ran away with me.  
> Unfortunately there probably won't be a new chapter from me next weekend because I am away so apologies in advance.   
> x H


	6. Grantaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers I was sad not to update last week, but nevermind, here's this week's enstallment.  
> Tags have been added to reflect the smutty nature of this chapter,  
> Enjoy!

_**Grantaire** _

It was 5am Monday morning and Grantaire was lying awake in bed. He was due to start his new job at the ABC organisation in 4 hours. _Life really couldn’t get any worse_ he thought bitterly. _Why did I even accept that fucking job? Oh, wait, because you’re besotted with that twat. That beautiful, mother-fucking, poncy, twat._

_*~*_

His mind thought back to the previous Thursday, when, with a hangover like hell and a heart heavy with the loss of his best friend, _not thinking about that ,_ he had dragged himself out of the pit he was in and lugged his new glass piece to the gallery in Camberwell. He thought of how he had almost stopped breathing when he’d looked up and saw _him_ there.

His first feelings had first been anger. _How dare he show up here!_ Grantaire knew it was completely his own fault for destroying his friendship with Eponine _not thinking about that_ but still, Enjolras had definitely been a contributing factor. He was so infuriating with his public school boy manner and don’t even get Grantaire started on his attitude- he clearly thought he was better than everyone else and it was only an act of charity that he should even bother to help people who more unfortunate than him. His outlook on the world was so skewed; _but,_ reflected Grantaire, _maybe if I’d had a cushy upbringing then I might view the world the same._ As it was, they couldn’t be more different. And then there he was. Standing in the middle of the gallery floor; glorious. It had angered Grantaire even more because his stomach had dropped and his breath had stuttered. _How did this guy get that reaction from him? And why the fuck was he here?_

His annoyance had shown when he asked ‘Something I can help you with Apollo?’

But then he’d almost been thrown when the _fucking god-sent angel_ had replied that he was here to see him, Grantaire. _This must be some sick joke_ Grantaire had thought that day. Enjolras had been wearing a red blazer with a light blue shirt. The top two buttons were not done up, allowing Grantaire to get a glimpse of his collarbones as he’d stalked past him, _sinful_ he’d shuddered.

If the first feeling Grantaire had felt at seeing Enjolras in the gallery was anger, the second was repulsion. Back in the gallery, Grantaire had gone into snark mode to try and turn Enjolras away. He just wanted nothing to do with the man. ‘Well I’m sorry but I’m not nearly drunk enough for this conversation.’ Although, Grantaire reflected, he had drunk so much last night his blood/alcohol ratio level was probably still high enough to register him as drunk right now. His hangover hadn’t come into full effect yet, and oh God, he would love to go home and sleep right now. But he couldn’t sleep, not after what happened with Ep; _definitely not thinking about that_.

‘I’m not here to argue with you’ Enjolras stated, he had clearly been getting annoyed, but at the same time trying very hard not to riled, Grantaire had decided he needed to work a bit harder at getting a reaction from him.

‘Oh yeah?’ Grantaire had put on his best smirk and his words dripped sarcasm ‘with that tone you’re not here to argue _at all’._ He was just preparing to notch his irritatingness up a level when Enjolras hadcompletely floored him by offering him the job again. Well, technically it was Combeferre offering him the job again. Grantaire had thought Combeferre must be fucking bat-shit crazy. Enjolras did take offence at his friend being called mental, but affirmed that Grantaire was being given a second chance.

The third feeling Enjolras had triggered in Grantaire was confusion. His mind had been spinning like a top. He couldn’t focus on anything, Enjolras, Combeferre, the gallery, Eponine, the job, Enjolras. Seeing as Enjolras was featured heavily in the whirl of Grantaire’s thoughts he had latched onto that and run with it. ‘Okay’ he started slowly ‘So Combeferre wants to offer me the job but that doesn’t explain why you are here’

‘I’m here to offer it to you’ Enjolras had replied, but Grantaire still didn’t get it. Why would Enjolras come all this way? ‘But why are _you_ here and not him?’

Enjolras had got _really_ annoyed at this point. ‘Look are you going to take the job or not?’

This was the point where he had moved across the room towards Grantaire sitting on the floor. Grantaire had looked up at that point to see Enjolras step into a beam of light (from one of the many light boxes around the gallery) and that was the moment his life became completely and utterly fucked. Here was a perfect specimen of man, a marble sculpture had nothing on him, but at that moment, the moment when the light shone onto Enjolras’s golden curls, he transcended the realm of mortals, a perfect angel framed with a glowing halo. Grantaire wanted to worship and weep at the feet of his seraph. Only, Enjolras wasn’t _his_ seraph, in fact this angelic figure had nothing, it seemed, but hatred for Grantaire. Hence the weeping.

Grantaire had whispered out a response to Enjolras ‘I don’t think that would be a very good idea Apollo.’ He had turned away, not wanting to see whatever expression was Enjolras’s face: disappointment or anger or loathing. It would be too painful.

‘Don’t call me that.’ Enjolras had said before asking ‘Why?’

‘Because you clearly don’t want me to work with you.’ Grantaire had said. _And I really don’t want to work with you._ Except that he desperately, desperately did. A juxtaposition.

‘You are right,’ Enjolras had agreed, ‘I don’t really want to spend more time than I have to with you on a personal level-’ and it felt like a knife into Grantaire’s already deadened heart. It would have hurt, he supposed if he hadn’t already lost Eponine, if he wasn’t already used to feeling like shit, if he wasn’t already used to rejection. He took in a breath to tell Enjolras to not even bother; to just leave. But then Enjolras had seemed to rally himself, and continued in a resolute tone: ‘But on a professional level it’s different. I can look around this space and admit that you have talent. I recognise that you have skills and ideas that would add-for a better word- _something_ to our organisation that we didn’t have before, that we don’t have now. We would be lucky to have you come and work for us.’

And how? How was this more painful than being scorned by Enjolras, this…this... _praise_? It was a thousand times more excruciating. He could take rejection, rejection he was used to, but flattery, compliments and dare he say even approval? _Definitely not._

‘W- what?’ Grantaire had managed to say. He was stunned. Enjolras however, was looking at him funny, he’d sighed and gave the impression of exasperation, ‘Would it make a difference if _I_ asked you to come and work at ABC?’ _No, no no, no… no don’t ask me that, anything but that…_

‘I-I-I..um….’ Grantaire had felt his eyes dart across Enjolras’s face, searching for the punchline of the joke, he wanted to plead to the Apollo in front of him, _please don’t ask me_. Something had gleamed in Enjolras’s eyes for a split second as he pressed on.

‘Grantaire,’ he’d started in a deeper tone, _and no my body will not react this way…_ Grantaire had gulped. ‘Would you come work with me at the ABC?’

That was it. The moment Grantaire broke. The moment he knew he would never be able to escape, the moment he would never be able to leave, he would be bound to the man before him forever. There was no force on earth that could stop him, he couldn’t decline. In a way it was almost a relief. He was at such a low ebb right now after what happened with Eponine, it was nice to just not think, to just follow someone. He had closed his eyes as his last shred of resistance had flared weakly within him ‘Fuck it’ he’d whispered. Then he’d looked up at Enjolras and tried to not let on what had just happened within him, ‘Yeah sure…whatever’ he’d shrugged.

Enjolras had seemed to swell at the achievement and had seemed very pleased with himself _and fuck,_ would he give anything to please that man _. Highly unlikely_ he’d thought to himself _since you’re probably his least favourite person in the world._

~*~

Back in his bed in his tiny bedroom in his cramped flat Grantaire’s eyes stuttered closed and he took in a breath. The sheets were twisted around him as he’d tossed and turned in the night, not able to sleep properly since last Wednesday night, but he couldn’t be bothered to sort them out. He lay on his back, arms thrown above his head, resting on the pillows. _What was his life?_ In the space of 6 days his life had completely changed. He’d lost his best friend and then been ruined by a complete stranger. _Well, a complete stranger at the time_ , he mused. Over the weekend Grantaire had spent his entire time researching the ABC, who they were, what they did and more specifically what their campaign awareness manager did.

Enjolras had come from an upper middle class family; his mother and father both university lecturers. He’d gone to Magdalen College School (one of the top private schools in the country) then London School of Economics (one of the top universities in the country) where he’d studied Politics and Philosophy. He’d seemingly never wanted for anything. Grantaire had read everything he could about him, practically stalking him. He’d feel ashamed, except that he didn’t. If he was going to fucking work with this guy, he needed to know everything. He’d tracked down Enjolras’s facebook page and was very surprised to see it was completely open and public. Enjolras didn’t seem to post much personal stuff, it looked like he used it to announce new campaigns and issues that the ABC was working on, details of protests, marches, debates were all regularly updated and listed. Grantaire had spent a long time hovering his mouse over the photos link. Could he stand to look at him? Feeling masochistic he’d clicked, and clicked, and clicked. Soon he’d been devouring the photos of Enjolras. Enjolras shaking hands with a government minister, Enjolras presenting a bouquet of flowers to a competition winner, Enjolras with his work colleagues- Grantaire recognised Combeferre among them- and then finally a picture of Enjolras at a demonstration. He was stood on a platform so he could be seen and heard by the quite sizeable crowd in front of him. He was wearing a maroon blazer jacket, but a light blue shirt like the one he wore on Thursday. Again, it was unbuttoned at the neck. His right arm was aloft as he delivered his final message and was captured, frozen in time. His face was glowing, he was alight with passion in his eyes, his mouth open because he was speaking, his lips full and red. Grantaire had stared and stared. He wanted to _paint_ him. To capture his passion on canvas, colours bright. Grantaire’s fingers had sensually traced the photo of Enjolras, down from his greek-style curls, his cheekbones, his jaw, his lips. Grantaire had imagined kissing those lips.

Back in bed, half covered by bed sheets, Grantaire imagined kissing those lips. His eyes closed, he felt that all the way down to in between his legs. _Oh God help me. He thought of those lips, how he would kiss them. He would kiss them hard to see whether Enjolras was indeed marble_. His arm which had been above his head on the pillow moved almost unconsciously south. Fingertips ghosted over his chest, catching a nipple, it became erect at the slight touch. Goosebumps appeared on his arm and he shivered. His hand continued down, over his stomach, his stomach muscles reacted by clenching unconsciously and the breath was driven out of his lungs. Grantaire gasped. Heat was travelling to down to his crotch. His hand now hovered over the waistband of his boxers, waiting, waiting for a signal.

 _He thought back to Enjolras’ outfit, the unbuttoned shirt clinging to his broad shoulders and tapered waist, the dark jeans hugging his thighs, the bulge in the material where….._ Grantaire inhaled and exhaled deeply. His hand snuck under his waistband, fingers brushing over his hipbones, down into his pubic hair. The area was radiating heat. Grantaire could feel the blood rushing into his erection.

_He thought of removing Enjolras’s jacket, then his shirt, licking at his collarbones, biting into the skin in the fold of his neck._

Grantaire’s fingers stroked the underside of his length. He was concentrating on his breathing, taking it slow, making it worth it.

 _He thought of how Enjolras would moan when he kissed him hard, when he bit his bottom lip, when he licked the roof of his mouth_. A similar moan escaped Grantaire’s mouth uncontrolled.

 _He thought of how he would stroke Enjolras’ chest, licking the panes of muscles, sucking at his skin._ Grantaire’s fingers rubbed up and down his cock, encouraging it into full hardness _._ He was getting warm, tangled in the sheets, blood warming up as he fantasised about giving pleasure to the being that was Enjolras.

 _He thought about how he would undo Enjolras’s belt, how he would unbutton his jeans, unzip the zipper and pull the trousers down to the floor. How he would kneel at his god’s feet as he stepped out of the material pooled on the floor. How Grantaire’s face would be level with Enjolras’s cock._ Grantaire’s eyes were fluttering closed. He imagined Enjolras to be large and long, already hard in his underwear. Grantaire imagined licking him through the material.

In the moment, his own fingers ran over the head of himself, pre-come was leaking from the tip, he smeared his fingertips in it and used it to lubricate his strokes up and down the length of him.

 _His would peel Enjolras’s underwear down to finally reveal him._ Grantaire’s stomach clenched convulsively again as he visualised Enjolras fully naked, completely deserving of the namesake Apollo. _Enjolras would move to lie down on the bed. His cock would be lolling against his stomach, pre-come leaking onto the skin. Grantaire would lean over him and lick an obscene streak up from the base of Enjolras to the tip_. _Enjolras would moan. Grantaire would suck lightly at the head of him then slowly swallow him down._ Grantaire’s hand was moving at a quicker pace now, he spat onto his hand to add more slick so he could move faster. He imagined the taste of Enjolras. He was gasping now, little moans escaping his mouth.

 _Enjolras would then sit up and he would roll Grantaire over onto his stomach. Grantaire’s cock would be trapped between his stomach and the bedsheet. Enjolras would lean over him, whispering what he was going to do to Grantaire in his ear._ Grantaire whined, he squeezed and stroked himself, the pressure was building and he knew his release was going to be sweet.

_Enjolras would prep him, fingers sliding into his arse, stretching him. It wouldn’t take long; Grantaire was so ready. And then Enjolras would slide in and fuck him._

‘Fuck’ Grantaire hissed. He moved his hand away from his cock and up to the waistband of his boxers. He grasped the material and shimmied out of it, kicking the discarded underwear into the tangled sheets which had slid down towards his ankles. His left hand resumed stroking his erection whilst he slipped two fingers from his right hand into his mouth, sucking on them. Once they were coated in saliva he ran that hand down to join the other one now moving harshly over himself, only the slick fingers went further down, skimming over his balls. He shuddered. _Not yet._ He then slowly pressed the very tip of his spit-covered finger into the tight heat of his arse. His other thumb pressed down over the head of his cock at the same time. _Really not going to last very long_ he thought.

His finger continued to press into him, he hadn’t done this in a while so there was a burn, but he was almost too far gone to care. Once he was in up until the second finger-joint he began to move it slowly in and out. And he nearly came at that. ‘Fuck’ he repeated, his voice was raspy, deep from arousal. He shifted on the bed so he could get a better angle, his hand on his cock slowed a little as began to fuck himself with one digit. Grantaire groaned loudly. _It feels so good_. He kept his finger sliding in and out of himself and waited for the moment when he could insert the second. After a couple of minutes of continuing strokes on his cock and strokes inside himself Grantaire felt ready to introduce another finger. Sweat was gathering on his chest at the effort of maintaining this level of arousal without pursuing straight to completion. As two fingers slowly moved in him Grantaire could feel his release approaching. He squeezed his eyes as he imagined it was Enjolras pressing into him. His muscles started to jerk as he felt little spasms of pleasure running up and down his body. _He was close._ The hand on his length, instead of moving faster, now changed to pump at the same rhythm of his fingers fucking his arse. Grantaire could feel his orgasm close. _So close._ But he kept it at bay a little longer knowing the more he put it off the harder it would hit him.

_Enjolras would thrust deep and hard, balls-deep into his arse. There would be no mercy. He would snap his hips, setting a punishing pace. He would ignore Grantaire’s arousal, but it didn’t matter because Grantaire would come from Enjolras alone. He would have one hand on Grantaire’s hips pulling him towards him, holding him in place. The other hand would then move and push down on Grantaire’s lower back, arching it, making his arse rise further in the air but press down on Grantaire’s cock trapped underneath him. Grantaire’s face would be buried in the bed sheet, his knees would be spread wide as Enjolras knelt between his thighs, fucking him hard. Enjolras would own him. Grantaire would belong to him._

Grantaire came without a drawn-out cry. His hips lifted of the bed as his fingers pushed as far as they could inside him. His cock throbbed as fluid surged onto his hands and stomach. His whole body shuddered as he rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through his limbs. He collapsed back down onto the mattress; dazed from one of the best orgasms of his life. There was a little while of feeling nothing before some semblance of feelings crept back into his body and brain and heart.

_*~*_

_And oh fuck._ _He was so fucked. He had been so gloriously screwed over by the universe because…… he was in love. He was in love with Enjolras._

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys,  
> thanks so much for all of the hits and kudos and comments, it really encourages me to keep writing.  
> Stay tuned for next week's chapter!  
> x H


	7. Eponine

_**Eponine** _

It had been two weeks since Eponine had fought with Grantaire at the business associates dinner, and it had been two weeks of feeling absolutely hollow. The following day at work, Marius had taken one look at her face and taken all of the papers from her arms and carried them up to her desk. He’d set them down gently and hesitated, hovering at her side waiting for her to say something, but she couldn’t speak and he’d simply walked away. Every day since then he’d carried the papers for her, chatting amiably about the weather, or what he’d had for dinner last night, or about his housemate. Eponine had hardly taken any of it in. She just wandered around like a ghost. He best friend of nearly ten years was gone and _she’d sent him away_. He was always there, _had always been there_. They’d been through so much together and to now lose that over something silly and hurtful…it was such a mess. He’d really embarrassed her that night, spilling secrets in front of strangers and clients, it had hurt so much. And she was still hurting, that’s why she hadn’t picked up the phone and called, also, she was scared. It was just easier not to think.

And so she tried not to think about it. It had only been days out from the General Election and she’d thrown herself into her work. Every day at the company they were polling, trying to get an accurate read on the British public’s mind. However, after a lot of hard work and stress the final calls were in and sent off to the various news outlets.

Polling day itself was blessedly quiet. Contrary to popular belief, polling companies were quiet on the actual voting day, it was all the build-up which was the most important; getting the predictions right, then after election day it was all about seeing how close you were to the actual results and proving that you were closest. General Election Day was like the eye of the storm, the calm in the middle of a hurricane. Normally Eponine would love the calm, but the calm allowed her to think about things other than work and she found herself in the staff loos shaking and trying to keep the tears threatening to fall from her eyes at bay. _Why did it hurt so damn much?_ She almost picked up her phone to ring him, just to hear his stupid gravelly voice from alcohol and cigarettes, but she couldn’t. It was too hard. She was tempted to just get blindingly drunk, and in the past she would have, but she had a respectable job now and people were counting on her to do a lot of the media stuff over the weekend. She couldn’t let them down. So she just dabbed her eyes with a scratchy paper towel and took some fortifying breaths before carrying on.

The weekend was hectic with no let up. Eponine was on 5 different radio stations because of course it had also been the local elections that weekend as well and a lot of the regional radio stations wanted someone on to talk about what the local results meant not just regionally but nationally. This was not particularly in Eponine’s comfort zone, she specialised in national and international politics but she was the only one out of the political polling team at PollHub who didn’t have kids so, ergo, she was the most available over the weekend.

When the weekend was over, Eponine was absolutely knackered, buzzing, but knackered. This had definitely been the most exposure she’d had so far in her career and she’d made some good contacts with journalists too so things were definitely looking positive in terms of her work life. Her personal life was a completely different story, but she wasn’t dealing with that right now, or ever. Eponine knew everything was going to topple spectacularly at some point, but she couldn’t seem to gather the energy or courage to pick up the phone. Besides, Grantaire probably hated her and she couldn’t face hearing him say it. The whole situation was a mess.

Things were quiet after the election and it gave Eponine the time she needed to work on the research proposal for the ABC. All the effort she had gone to to not think about Grantaire and this brought it all rushing back. She tried to just focus on the work; what was needed, what PollHub could provide, costs, timings, processes, results and reports. She would’ve passed it onto one of her colleagues, but they all had their own stuff and Eponine had worked hard to even get a chance of making a proposal for the NGO, so she _was_ going to see this through.

Once she’d written the proposal she set out the email to send. _Why is this so fucking difficult?_ She thought. She’d been staring at the blank email box for 20 minutes thinking what to write. In the end she went for the professional and polite manner, with no mention of the business associates dinner. As an afterthought she copied Combeferre into the email too; so that everyone was on a clear footing.

**_Hi Enjolras,_ **

**_It was nice meeting you last week, hope you are well,_ **

**_Attached is your proposal,_ **

**_Please don’t hesitate to email if you have any queries,_ **

**_Kind regards,_ **

**_Eponine_ **

 

She pressed ‘send’ and then left the office for lunch.

*~*

When she came back from lunch she opened her inbox to an email from Combeferre. It read:

**_Hi Eponine,_ **

**_I am well thanks, how are you?_ **

**_Many thanks for this, are you able to come into the office to discuss a few things with us sometime this week? It would be really good to talk some things through in person,_ **

****

**_Best wishes,_ **

 

**_Combeferre_ **

_Well that is fucking great,_ thought Eponine. Not only had Combeferre replied super-fast but he’d pretty much just told Eponine to come to the Musain building. Eponine re-read the email. Yep. The words were polite but clear. She had been summoned. _Fucking Great._

With huge annoyance she typed out a short reply confirming she could visit on Thursday.

*~*

Thursday came too quickly. Eponine got out of the taxi and walked up the steps to the main doors of the Musain building. She’d put on her most businessy skirt suit. It was black and she had a dark purple blouse tucked into the skirt. She wore black tights and black ballerina pumps. She’d done her hair up into a low bun at the nape of her neck, her side fringe was threatening to escape, but she’d sprayed it liberally with hairspray so hopefully it would hold. She was in full on professional mode. This would be a professional meeting, cordial and polite. No mention of the other week when it had all gone so disastrously wrong. _What must they think of me?_ She really hoped that they weren’t about to blow the whole deal off and announce that they had chosen to go with one of PollHub’s competitors. _Please, please don’t let them cancel,_ Eponine prayed.

She entered the large doors and went through security. She glanced up and saw Combeferre waiting for her in the atrium, but she ducked her head and didn’t look back over that way until the security guard told her she was good to go. As she walked across the hall towards the guy waiting for her, she couldn’t help glancing around again. Her shoes made a clicking noise as she scuffed her heels on the stone floor, an annoying habit she hadn’t lost since school. Combeferre waited for her to approach, a small smile on his face. He was wearing dark jeans with a maroon shirt tucked into the waistline. Similar to Enjolras the first two buttons were undone. _What is it about guys and buttons in this place?_ His shoes were dark brown leather.

Now that Eponine wasn’t wearing her 5 inch heels, she noticed how tall Combeferre really was. And how broad his shoulders were. He really was built like a rugby player and Eponine would have fancied him like crazy at another time, but he was no Marius….

‘Good afternoon Eponine, nice to see you again’ Combeferre started in greeting.

‘Hello, yes nice to see you too’ Eponine said somewhat stiffly. They shook hands. Eponine expected to be shown into an office somewhere but Combeferre seemed to want to stay and chat where they were, in the middle of the Musain building’s indoor courtyard.

‘We’re a bit more dressed down this time’ said Combeferre gesturing to his attire and hers.

‘What? Oh yes, we are…’ replied Eponine. God this was awkward.

‘How have you been?’ he asked. And oh, god he was being so sincere and nice and Eponine really couldn’t take it. She hadn’t prepared for _nice._

‘Oh fine’ she lied.

Combeferre gave her a long look, but then said ‘Well, good. I’m glad you could come in for a meeting, although I think I may have led you here under false pretences.’

‘Oh?’

Combeferre started to move then, walking back across the atrium, giving Eponine no choice but to follow, she had to scamper to keep up with his striding. _What the heck is this about? I swear to God if he’s going to cancel the research…._

Combeferre stopped before a set of doors which look like they opened into a café; Eponine remembered Enjolras mentioning a café or something when she was here previously. Combeferre turned to face Eponine then; he had a sort of nervous look on his face.

‘Eponine, I must apologise, whilst I asked you to come here to discuss things, I was deliberately vague on what those _things_ were. It’s not me, or Enjolras for that matter that I would like you to talk to.’

‘Oh,’ Eponine was confused ‘Who?’

Combeferre moved aside so Eponine could get a better view into the café. Immediately she saw him. Dark curls framing a face which was looking out of the window onto the street, but then moved to look down at the cup of coffee cradled between his hands. Morose was a word that accurately described the picture that she saw. Her heart suddenly started beating very fast.

‘No.’ she shook her head and glanced back up to Combeferre’s face, ‘No’ she repeated with steel in her voice ‘This….this is not why I am here….this...is not….professional’. Eponine had just been completely blindsided. _Jesus Christ what is happening?_

 _‘_ Ah, well’ Combeferre raked a hand though his hair seeming sheepish but then going on the defensive at the same time ‘It sort of is in my professional interest that you and Grantaire have a talk and sort things out between you-‘ he broke off what he was saying when he caught Eponine’s reaction- a furious stare and bristling at the words coming out of his mouth.

‘And why the f—on earth is that?’ Eponine just caught herself before she swore but Combeferre’s eyes widened slightly. He was probably just starting to realise how furious Eponine was, and she was trying very hard to contain herself and remain composed.

‘Because Grantaire is now one of my employees and I believe his work may be affected by whatever is going on between you-‘

‘Wait-‘ interrupted Eponine ‘He…he works here now?’ She looked in shock back over to where Grantaire was sitting alone at the table in café. He was still staring down at the drink between his hands and something inside her scrunched up at the sight.

‘Yes’ sighed Combeferre, ‘Since Monday.’

‘Oh’ said Eponine, she was a bit lost for words; she really hadn’t been expecting that.

‘Didn’t you know he’d accepted the job?’ asked Combeferre quietly; maybe he was sensing Eponine’s previous anger had now mostly been replaced with a bit of shock and curiosity.

‘Um….no’ she answered quietly. Unconsciously she reached out and placed a hand on the door, fingertips touching the glass pane.

‘Could you please talk to him Eponine?’ Combeferre asked in that quiet, calming tone. ‘Just to talk, I think it would really do a world of good.’

‘Okay’ Eponine whispered, because really, her best friend was just over there and could she really not try to salvage their friendship after all they’d been through? Combeferre pushed open the door for her and she entered the café and walked towards the table with its one occupant. Combeferre stayed at the door and closed it after her.

Eponine approached the window table quietly. She pulled out the opposite seat and sat down, Grantaire didn’t even look up until she reached out her hands and put them on his and said ‘……Hi’.

Grantaire glanced up quickly, confusion all over his pretty face- he was pretty despite what others may think, pretty to Eponine at least. He just stared at her and she stared back. Then, ‘Ep’ he croaked out, voice hoarse.

‘That’s me’ she smiled, her heart melting. And really, did she ever think they could not be friends?

‘I’m….I’m…. what the fuck are you doing here?’ he was frenzied and glancing around, Eponine clutched his hands to ground him and clam him down. He looked completely _wrecked._ Hungover and sleep deprived at the same time. There was a hopeless look to him that tore at Eponine to see him like this. She vowed to do everything she could to avoid him looking like this again. It didn’t suit him, he was a pessimist yes, a cynic yes, but also a cheerful and bright one at that. He was full of contradiction and she loved that about him, but he was out of balance now, there was too much darkness and depression in him, his hair was dull, his eyes were blank. She hoped to put some colour in him again.

‘Combeferre tricked me and led me here under false pretences’ she explained lightly, ‘he should really have a moustache to twirl’.

‘Jesus fuck’ Grantaire’s eyes were bulging slightly, Eponine was slightly concerned but he carried on ‘Oh fuck Ep! I…..I…I can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am. How much of a fucking shitty friend I am, I am really sorry, just please, understand how sorry I am.’ Tears were now leaking from his eyes, his hands were shaking as he lifted an arm to wipe them away. Eponine hurridley got up out of her seat and ran around the table to embrace him.

‘Sssshhhhhh sssshhhhhh’ she comforted him ‘Ssssshhhh you complete idiot, there’s nothing to be sorry for, if anything, I’m the one who should be saying sorry’.

‘What?!’ Grantaire wrenched himself out of her arms ‘Why the fuck should you be sorry!’ he said it quite loud and some of the other people on the café looked around but neither of them cared.

‘I sent you away’ Eponine said simply but with her voice breaking. ‘And I’m so sorry R, I……I need you in my life, I can’t do without you. I should never have sent you away.’

‘I deserved it.’ Grantaire said resolutely ‘I was a dick Ep, I completely deserved it, you are too good for me, you do not deserve to have a friend like me.’

‘Oh shut up’ said Eponine, she moved to sit back in her seat and continued ‘No, seriously, R, listen to me. You’ she said meeting his gaze and keeping it, ‘You saved me R, all those years ago, you saved me and I couldn’t have done anything, _anything_ without you. You hear me?’

Grantaire, who looked like all he wanted to do was to shrivel up somewhere, mutely nodded; stunned by her forceful delivery.

‘Now,’ she said straightening up ‘We’ll not mention this again, it was a stupid fucking thing to fall out over-‘

‘Ep, can we please acknowledge the fact that I screwed up and mentioned your family in front of complete strangers?’ Grantaire seemed desperate to continue to wallow in his own self-hated and misery.

Eponine sighed. ‘Acknowledged. Let’s move on’.

‘That’s it?’ Grantaire said incredulously, ‘Seriously that’s it?’

‘Grantaire, I love you but you can be such a twat sometimes, I completely forgive you. Yes it was not a very nice thing to do and you made a mistake, but I’m not throwing our ten-year friendship away over something like that.’

Grantaire seemed silenced for now. But Eponine knew he would continue to beat himself up over it. He never thought he was worth anything. If only he could see he was worth _everything_ to her.

‘Ten years?’ he asked disbelievingly.

‘Yes’ nodded Eponine ‘Fucking yes.’

‘Jesus I feel old.’

‘Same’ she laughed. ‘Now, come on, tell me why are you working here? I thought you weren’t going to take the fucking job? What happened?!’

Grantaire cleared his throat. The tears from earlier had mostly dried on his cheeks but you could still just point out the tracks they’d made from his green eyes to his jaw. His eyelashes were still dark from the wetness; they made him look more feminine, even though he had about two or three days stubble on his face. ‘Ah, well I wasn’t going to take it.’ He said.

‘What changed your mind?’ pressed Eponine, she was keen to find out why the sudden change of heart, _oh wait… ‘_ It was Enjolras wasn’t it?’ she grinned from ear to ear. _Hah, I should have known that that good-looking posh guy had something to do with it!_

‘Don’t give me that look Ep, no….’ Grantaire protested but she kept on grinning ‘Okay, fine, he might have had something to do with it.’

‘Hah!’ she exclaimed ‘What did he _do_ exactly?’ she waggled her eyebrows at him, reminiscent of the way Natasha had wiggled hers at Eponine over Marius the other week.

Grantaire rolled his eyes at her. ‘ _Nothing,_ all he did was ask me to come and work here.’ Grantaire then gave Eponine a brief version of what had happened the previous week, about how Enjolras had come to the gallery and asked him to come work for the ABC. Grantaire inevitably cast a very gloomy shadow over the retelling; Eponine took this with pinch of salt, R always saw the brighter side of things. When he got to the end of the story, rounded off with a ‘so I said yeah whatever, I’ll take the job’ Eponine cut in with, ‘That’s all? Really? No…?’ she made some vague suggestive gestures.

‘I really hope you’re not insinuating anything there Eponine, or worse, demonstrating because that’s definitely not how sex works.’

‘Hey!’ Eponine playfully swatted him, ‘Shut up you. But…..speaking of sex-‘

‘You are incorrigible you know that..’

‘What?!’ Eponine laughed ‘Just cos you’re mad for him….’

‘Shit Ep, you don’t even know the half of it.’ Grantaire ran a hand down his face and grimaced.

‘That bad?’

‘Christ you have no idea…Ep…I….think I’m in love. And not the happy kind, the sick to your stomach, knifed in the gut kind.’

‘You what?’ Eponine stared at Grantaire but when he didn’t elaborate further and just met her gaze unabashedly she said ‘Fuuuuuuck.’

‘Thanks Ep’ Grantaire said sarcastically and put his head in his hands in defeat. Eponine was in shock, again. For Grantaire to say that he was in love; _he’s not fucking kidding. Jesus Christ._ Eponine had not foreseen this when she’d playfully teased Grantaire down the phone about Enjolras.

‘What about Enjolras?’ she enquired reaching out a hand to stroke through Grantaire’s curls, they were soft and warm.

‘He fucking hates me.’ said Grantaire bitterly. ‘And God, he’s such a twat, why do I have to like him?’

‘Why does he hate you?’

‘Ep, come on, you were there that night; things have not got any better than that’ Grantaire explained pointedly.

‘But, but…he asked you to come and work here.’ Eponine was puzzled, yes R and Enjolras had got off to quite a bad start but surely that fact the Grantaire was working at the ABC now was proof of something? ‘Surely he must think _something_ of you.’

‘Yeah, although I’m pretty sure Combeferre put him up to it though. Enjolras has made it clear that he doesn’t think anything of me.’ He replied dejectedly. However, Eponine knew better than to get into an argument about how much Grantaire was worth, she knew from experience that it never ended well.

‘R, come on, let’s talk about something else. Where do you work? Have you got an office? Can I see your office?’ she grinned at him and picked up her bag and folders and got up out of her seat.

The distraction worked; Grantaire also rose from his seat and said ‘Ah, no, I don’t have an office; I have a desk and share it with this other guy, Feuilly.’

‘Can I see?’ She moved to leave the café.

‘Ep! Come on,’ Grantaire hurried after her, ‘You can’t just wander where you want around here.’

‘Why not?’ she joked and pushed the café doors open holding one out for him. Grantaire caught up and travelled through the exit after her.

‘Because I’ve only been here three days, I don’t want to give them a chance to sack me!’ Grantaire protested but he did so with a smile on his face, Eponine was glad to see it there; it made him look handsome.

‘Who’s sacking anyone?’ Combeferre called out, standing up from where he’d been sitting on a stone bench in the Musain atrium; a stone bench which gave him a clear view of the café, or more specifically, the table where Eponine and Grantaire had been sitting.

‘Hey!’ complained Eponine coming to a halt in the main hall ‘And how long have you been sitting there spying on us?’

‘Ep!’ hissed Grantaire ‘That is my boss now.’

Combeferre approached, putting his hands up in defence ‘I was just checking things, I wasn’t listening in or anything, I wanted to make sure Grantaire was going to be alright.’

Eponine wasn’t too convinced and narrowed her eyes at Combeferre, but she stayed silent.

‘I’m fine’ interjected Grantaire trying to smooth things over. ‘Honestly, things are all good now, aren’t they Ep?’

‘Yes they are. Nothing to worry about’ she answered, a faux smile on her face. Combeferre was starting to get on her nerves a bit; he was just a bit too interfering for her liking. Making Enjolras ask Grantaire to take the job, summoning Eponine here to sort things out with Grantaire it was a bit…weird. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of him.

‘Good stuff’ Combeferre smiled. ‘Now, Grantaire you should probably get back to your desk, Feuilly wanted your opinion on something on the website I think.’

‘Oh, right, okay. Ep, gotta go, I’ll see you later yeah?’

‘Yeah, sure, give me a call’ Eponine smiled at him as he gave her a quick hug whispering ‘Love you’ in her ear. ‘You too’ she replied as they released and he jogged off towards the stairs.

‘Right’ started Eponine as Combeferre also made to speak ‘You go first’ he acquiesced.

‘Right, er..well. If that was everything, I’ll best be off’ Eponine was now quite keen to leave. Combeferre seemed a little disappointed by what she’d said, a little squish of his eyebrows the only signal of emotion.

‘Yes, that’s about everything.’ He said nodding, ‘Just one last thing; the proposal you put together was excellent Eponine, we’re very happy with it, really really pleased. We’d like to sign off on the research if that’s okay?’

‘Oh great, yeah sure, that’s not a problem, thanks!’ she said genuinely, she’d almost forgotten about what she’d thought she was coming here for. She was thrilled and relieved; she’d worked very hard on that and was happy for the confirmation that the project was going ahead.

‘Not a problem’ responded Combeferre smiling at her. ‘I’ll walk you out.’

‘Oh no need, I can see myself out.’ Eponine waved her hand, dismissing him, she’d already started moving towards the Musain building’s exit, her bag over her shoulder and the folder with the proposal documents clutched tightly across her chest.

‘Okay then, nice to see you again Eponine’ called Combeferre behind her.

‘You too’ Eponine called back, not sure if she was lying or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> Sorry there was no update last week. My brother was down staying with me because it was London Comic Con and I got caught up in hanging out with him and talking about superheroes, films, and TV all weekend! Anyway, I hope this chapter can make up for things :)
> 
> Also, I had a sit down this week and had a bit of a proper sort out of this story. I've now fully planned 16 chapters, which gets us to maybe 2 fifths of the way through what I've more vaguely planned. So basically, there's lots more to come!
> 
> Thanks for all the hits, comments and kudos they honestly mean so much!  
> x H


	8. Enjolras

Enjolras was just coming down the stairs to the main atrium when he met Grantaire on the halfway landing on his way up. They both came to a standstill facing each other. Enjolras noticed that although there were dark circles under Grantaire’s eyes, his eyes seemed brighter, more alive. His shoulders were fixed a bit straighter and he seemed to have more energy. Enjolras wondered as to why that was. There had been a perpetual dark cloud following Grantaire around the Musain all week- _you’d think he’d at least be grateful for working here_ thought Enjolras. _If he didn’t want to work here why did he accept the job?_

 _‘_ Scuse me’ muttered Grantaire as he brushed pass Enjolras on the way up the staircase. Enjolras stared after him, puzzled. He opened his mouth to say something, but the moment had passed and Grantaire was continuing his way upwards to the marketing and online departments. Enjolras shrugged- to no one but himself- and carried on descending to the main hall of the Musain building.

One he reached the ground floor, he spotted Combeferre who had his back to him. Enjolras also noticed the disappearing figure of Eponine, wearing a smart outfit and her hair done up. Enjolras appreciated that she always looked neat and professional. At the ABC they had a more relaxed dress code as the idea was that it would boost staff morale, but Enjolras liked suits- they were easy to wear, you didn’t have to think about the outfit. Not that he thought too hard anyway, he just threw on what he had clean that day. His mother would abhor of his lack of house skills.

‘Hey’ he said as he came to stop at Combeferre’s shoulder. Combeferre twitched a little- like he’d been surprised. But Enjolras knew it couldn’t be that, Combeferre never got surprised. Just as he was about to reply to Enjolras, a shout came from somewhere above them.

‘Hey you two!!’ Enjolras and Combeferre both looked up. Leaning dangerously over one of the balconies on the third floor was Courfeyrac. He had a wide grin plastered all over his face and was waving enthusiastically at them. _How he got up there I’ll never know_ thought Enjolras.

‘Did you see him come in?’ whispered Combeferre.

‘Not at all’ Enjolras replied.

‘How does he do that?’ asked Combeferre eyes now back on the idiot balancing precariously above their heads.

‘No idea. Let’s go and grab him before he kills himself.’ The two of them made their way over to the stairs and climbed up the several floors to meet their best friend- the third in the trio from university.

Courfeyrac was waiting for them, still grinning. He was a third generation Indian immigrant and had thick, wavy, black hair. He was wearing a white shirt and black suit trousers with smart black leather shoes. Courfeyrac had gone to LSE with Combeferre and Enjolras, where he’d studied law and now worked as a solicitor for a firm called LeMarque but, in addition to this, he also helped out with some of the cases the ABC took to court. Courfeyrac was energetic and promiscuous, balancing out Combeferre’s somewhat stoic nature and Enjolras’s well-speculated chasteness.

‘Hi guys!’ he exclaimed ‘Long time no see!’ He bounded up and gave them both massive hugs. Enjolras liked Courf’s hugs, they were warm and welcoming.

‘That’s because you went on holiday to the Maldives.’ pointed out Enjolras.

‘How was it?’ asked Combeferre smiling.

‘Oh my fucking God. Guys, listen to me seriously,’ said Courfeyrac with a straight face, ‘Everyone there, and I mean everyone, is completely fucking gorgeous, especially when they have no clothes on.’ Enjolras rolled his eyes. ‘Next time, you two are coming with me and I’m hooking you up with someone, several someones if you want- don’t look at me like ‘Ferre, I know it’s been ages for you and I’m telling you, I could even find someone for this one too.’ He gestured a thumb at Enjolras.

‘Oh for the love of…’ started Enjolras. He loved Courfeyrac dearly but he never could understand his sex drive. Enjolras had figured out sometime in his teens that he tended to be drawn to guys rather than girls but it wasn’t a very strong attraction that he had towards the few guys he’d ‘fancied’ and he’d always had more important things to be getting on with. Dating, sex, and relationships were not high on his list of priorities. Combeferre had once asked him if he was asexual but Enjolras didn’t like putting labels on things least of all himself. If there was someone out there for him then fine, if not, then that was fine too, but he wasn’t set on looking for them. Courfeyrac however, seemed intent on matchmaking both him and Combeferre, and Enjolras had once caught him writing lists of ‘potential dates’ for them back in third year at uni. Combeferre had had two long term girlfriends that Enjolras knew of but he’d not dated anyone recently.

‘Let’s maybe continue this conversation in my office’ said Combeferre, steering Courfeyrac along down the hallway and into his large office. ‘I don’t particularly want the whole office to hear that _it’s been a while for their boss._ ’ Courfeyrac sniggered.

Enjolras followed the other two into Combeferre’s office. One side had large sash windows overlooking the London street down below, two other walls were covered with bookshelves crammed with books. The fourth wall was clear glass which allowed Combeferre to look out over several of the ABC departments working nearby- the marketing and online departments for instance. Enjolras looked through the glass and immediately spotted Grantaire’s dark curls as he hunched over a laptop with Feuilly, who was responsible for the marketing and sales website. Enjolras’s eyes lingered over Grantaire until the sound of Combeferre closing his office door snapped him from it.

Unfortunately, Courfeyrac had also spotted Grantaire alongside Feuilly. ‘Oh hello, who’s that?’ he asked.

‘That’s Grantaire’ answered Combeferre, ‘Our newest recruit, he’s in the marketing and branding team.’

‘I didn’t really want his job description ‘Ferre, his relationship status would have been better.’ Enjolras rolled his eyes again. Courfeyrac was openly staring at Grantaire now, and something within Enjolras twinged a little at that.

‘I don’t have that sort of information on me I’m afraid’ replied Combeferre drolly.

‘To be honest it doesn’t really matter, he’s hot whatever.’ Courfeyrac stated.

‘You think so?’ asked Enjolras before he even knew what he was saying.

‘Fuck yeah’ laughed Courfeyrac, ‘You don’t see it? What is he, an artist?’

‘How did you know that?’ exclaimed Enjolras.

‘Oh come on! You can see it in his hands! Look how delicate he is with them’ Courfeyrac was oggling Grantaire now and Enjolras knew he was going to look up from his work any second and see all of them looking at him. He made a move to change the conversation, besides, he didn’t really want to talk about Grantaire’s hands; it made him uncomfortable for some reason.

‘Anyway Courf, did you come here to stalk our staff or for something else?’ Enjolras asked.

‘I…er..’ Courfeyrac turned around to face Combeferre and Enjolras. ‘I was invited by him’ he said nodding to Combeferre, ‘Something about domestic abuse?’

‘Yes, that’s right, although it’s more along the lines of child abuse I think.’ Said Combeferre, he went and sat down behind his desk and Enjolras and Courfeyrac sat down in the chairs opposite him. Enjolras was relieved they were now no longer all staring at Grantaire. He turned his attention to Combeferre.

‘Is this about Eponine?’ he asked.

‘Yes it is.’ confirmed Combeferre and he proceeded to tell Courfeyrac all about the business associates dinner, smoothing over as much of the dramatic parts with Grantaire as possible, but explaining that he had worries about Eponine’s family background.

‘The funny thing is’ he continued ‘I tried to get hold of her last name, you know, so we had a name to search records but it was very difficult to find out, it’s not on any of her emails or on Pollhub’s website. I only found it when I saw her on the news the other weekend talking about the General Election.’

‘Our boy’s such a detective.’ said Courfeyrac to Enjolras in a ‘mumsie’ tone. ‘So, what was it? What is her surname?’ he asked, intrigued.

‘It’s Jondrette’ Combeferre said. ‘But there’s absolutely no records of an Eponine Jondrette, Jehan checked the care worker’s database for me, and I even rang up Yorkshire council’s childcare services, but they said they had no record of it and couldn’t give me any details even if there had been.’

‘That’s to be expected though’ pointed out Enjolras ‘They’re not going to tell you, it’s all confidential.’

‘It’s probably because it’s a new name.’ stated Courfeyrac. ‘I mean, if your suspicions are true and her family background is dodge then she’s gonna want to leave it behind yeah? Also, ‘Ferre, I’m not sure there’s anything I can do to help, she’s over 18, and, if she’s not living with them any more then it’s probably a non-starter. Unless she wants to press charges, or report anything, we can’t just go nosing around. You’re better off becoming a friend and helping out that way, getting her to open up about it and take it from there.’

‘I think Courfeyrac’s right’ agreed Enjolras. ‘As much as I’d hate anyone to be in that situation, care is needed here in the way we approach this. After all, we don’t know her all that well, she’s only doing research for us.’

‘I know’ said Combeferre frustrated ‘I just don’t want anyone to suffer.’

‘I know you don’t’ said Enjolras, ‘Why don’t you do what Courf suggested and get to know her better? You two seem to get along well anyway.’

‘Oh do they now?’ said Courfeyrac excitedly, ‘I wondered why ‘Ferre was taking the lead on this one, that’s usually your job.’ he said looking at Enjolras, ‘Is it because there’s _something there_?’ he raised an eyebrow suggestively at Combeferre.

‘That is definitely not the case’ said Combeferre abruptly, then he paused, ‘Besides, I don’t think she likes me very much.’

‘Ha! I knew it! I knew you liked her! What’s she like?’

‘I don’t have to put up with this.’ said Combeferre brusquely, ‘Thanks for coming Courf but I can take things from here.’

‘I bet you can’ said Courfeyrac suggestively.

‘Why did you ask him here?’ said Enjolras.

‘I don’t know, somehow I thought he’d be useful.’ replied Combeferre, ‘I’d obviously forgotten how much I dislike him.’

‘Hey! Stop talking about me in third person!’ cried Courfeyrac, ‘I know you love me really.’

‘No, I really don’t.’ said Combeferre.

‘Me neither.’ smirked Enjolras, _God, Courfeyrac was so easy to wind up._ He looked at Combeferre and they all started laughing.

‘Oh I’ve missed you!’ cried Courfeyrac and drew them into a three-way hug.

*~*

After the three of them had spent some time catching up, or rather after Combeferre and Enjolras had mostly listened to Courfeyrac’s outrageous holiday tales, Courfeyrac made his excuses as he had to head back to the law firm he worked for, ‘Better actually show my face or they might forget that I work there!’ he laughed as he exited Combeferre’s office.

They heard him yell ‘See you Feuilly, see you Grantaire!’ on his way down the hallway which caused to Grantaire look up startled. Enjolras, looking through the glass wall of Combeferre’s office, saw him turn to Feuilly and ask a puzzled ‘Who?’

‘I’d best be getting on as well’ said Enjolras to Combeferre. ‘I need to talk to Feuilly about the new campaign.’

‘Oh the internet one?’ asked Combeferre ‘Why do you need to talk to…. Oh nevermind.’

‘Okay well, I’ll see you later.’

‘Mmmhhmmmm’ Combeferre had now opened his laptop and was busy tapping away at the keyboard. Enjolras smiled and left the office. He turned the corner and walked towards the marketing department’s section of the open-plan office. Catching Feuilly’s eyes he said ‘Good afternoon’

‘Hey Enjolras, how you doing?’ asked Feuilly looking pleased to see him and scooting forwards on his office chair so he could talk to Enjolras who had decided to perch on the end of the desk.

‘I’m good thanks, you?’

‘Yeah, not too bad, not too bad. Things are mostly holding together up here. Things are going well…. Hey, have you met our newest member?’ Feuilly leaned back in his chair and moved backwards at the same time to gently shake Grantaire’s shoulder. Grantaire, who’d been facing away from Enjolras, jumped at the touch and spun around quickly.

‘Grantaire, this is Enjolras, head of campaigns, Enjolras, this is Grantaire our in-house artist, you two will probably be working quite closely together in the future when you’ve finished up training with us.’

‘We’ve already met.’ said Enjolras watching Grantaire- _he doesn’t look so happy anymore, maybe I imagined him looking better earlier?_

Grantaire just nodded, not meeting Enjolras’s gaze.

‘Oh sorry! I should have realised’ exclaimed Feuilly oblivious to Grantaire’s discomfort. ‘Ah well, that’s great then; spares me the effort of long introductions! Say, Enjolras, you working on anything new recently, want to give us a head start on what you’ve got planned?’

‘Sure’ said Enjolras ‘I was actually going to explain it all to you anyway seeing as I want you guys to lead on this with the online department.’ Some of the guys from said online department looked up from their work and leaned in to hear what Enjolras had to say. Enjolras noticed Grantaire was looking at him now; waiting.

Enjolras cleared his throat, ‘Ah well, yes. Basically, we’ll have a full meeting to discuss the finer points in detail later, but our next campaign is going to focus on internet security and how the government are policing ordinary people’s data and have access to everyone’s messages and phone calls.’

‘Ah, you mean the new bill they’re furiously trying to push through Parliament?’ asked Feuilly, leaning back in his chair again and raising his hands behind his head. ‘The internet spying one?’

‘Exactly’ agreed Enjolras. This issue deserves real debate, not being shoved through and made into law at the last minute due to someone not getting their act together and realising the European Parliament’s legislation is no longer valid.’

‘Completely agreed.’ said Feuilly,

‘Wait, hang on-‘interrupted Grantaire. Enjolras’s head snapped to the side so quickly he thought he might have cricked something.

‘What.’ Enjolras said bluntly.

‘What are you campaigning for?’ questioned Grantaire ‘Is it against invasion of privacy by the government or is it the quick passing of a bill in Parliament?’

‘Well, firstly it’s arguing against the rushing of a bill’ started Enjolras ‘We don’t want a repeat of the Dangerous Dogs Act in 1991. But it’s also about the more specific issue of the government having access to the public’s phone and internet records.’

‘So both’ summarised Grantaire.

‘Essentially yes, but it’s the wider discussion about data privacy we want to stimulate which will take centre stage.’

‘But you’re still planning on arguing against two things’ Grantaire stated. The rest of the office was now watching the exchange between Enjolras and Grantaire with fascination. No-body _ever_ spoke up contradicting Enjolras. Combeferre sometimes toned down his more outrageous ideas but he never spoke with such disdain, with such flat out _insolence._ Enjolras could feel his blood rising, a similar feeling to the other week when he had argued with Grantaire at the business associates dinner. His dislike for Grantaire- which he thought couldn’t get any stronger- was growing further still.

‘Yes’ he almost growled, _what will it take for this guy to get the bloody point of this campaign_? ‘Because there are two issues here, and the whole situation of passing this bill is complex so the campaign to highlight this and get it noticed is obviously going to reflect that.’

‘But campaigning on two issues is only going to confuse the whole thing further for people’ pointed out Grantaire. ‘You need to make things as simple as possible. Either argue one or the other.’

‘That’s really not an option-‘began Enjolras, ready to defend his campaign idea _again_ , but Grantaire suddenly interrupted, almost as if he hadn’t finished talking from before. Enjolras could feel the eyes belonging to nearly all members of this office widen at Grantaire’s boldness. He could only stare as well as Grantaire launched into a full on speech:

‘Also, this bill they’re pushing through Parliament, isn’t it a bit pointless arguing against it Apollo? I mean it’s to replace a _European directive_ that was struck down in the European Court of Justice. There wasn’t a British Law that covered this issue, the security services and government could track who you spoke to and when _as a result of this EU directive_ , all this new law is going to do is uphold the powers the government and security services already had. What’s the point of campaigning against something that’s nothing new?’

Enjolras could only stare. It was Feuilly who ventured to speak first. ‘How in fucking hell do you know all of that Grantaire? I wager even Combeferre doesn’t know all the ins and outs of this new bill’.

Grantaire hardly seemed to be listening to his manager; he was locked in eye contact with Enjolras and breathing heavily as if his rant had been some great taxing exertion. Enjolras was struggling to think, Grantaire’s eyes were wide and green, his lashes thick and dark. _What does he do to me?_ Enjolras asked himself.

From somewhere he conjured up the words to respond to Grantaire and using his most cutting tone said ‘I certainly _do_ think this bill is worth contesting, and whilst I do appreciate debate Grantaire, this is not the sort of debate I wish to be having within the ranks of this organisation. I do not like your attitude and I ask you to keep it in check, especially seeing as your girlfriend is doing some expensive research for us….expensive research which I might decide is not worth the cost.’ With that, Enjolras nodded to Feuilly and said, ‘We’ll speak later’ as he made to leave the open plan office area to complete silence.

As he reached the hallway to which Combeferre’s office opened onto, Grantaire called out ‘Eponine’s not my girlfriend Apollo, I’m completely free and single.’ This was accompanied by sniggers from some of the office members. At that moment, Combeferre stepped out of his office, curious as to what had been going on.

Enjolras turned to him and hissed ‘Bring your subordinate _into line’,_ before stalking back to his office to perhaps rethink his campaign plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy readers, hope you're well.
> 
> Apologies for not updating this at the weekend, I had a friend staying with me and we went and did lots of touristy things in London like seeing the musical Wicked, which was unbelievably amazing!!!!! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, it's been a bit tricky to get it to a point I'm happy with but anyway here it is!
> 
> Also, seeing as the emergency internet and phone data law was so bloody complicated to understand you can find more information here: http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-politics-28237111, hopefully I've reported it correctly- I basically just copied what Nick Robinson said on it. You might find it interesting, you might not!
> 
> Anyway, next update will definately be this coming Sunday, I promise, so stay tuned!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at hazelwickpepperweb, so come and say hello!!
> 
> Big hugs,
> 
> x H


	9. Eponine

**_Chapter 9: Eponine_ **

It had been two weeks since Eponine had visited the Musain building and made up with Grantaire. Every day over the last two weeks they had been in contact; either by text, phone or snapchat. Eponine particularly like the snaps R sent of Enjolras taken sneakily under a desk or around a corner. There’d been a great pic of Enjolras sitting in his office working on his laptop with his curly hair pulled into a bun on top of his head with a bobble. Eponine didn’t think she’d anything so ridiculous. There had also been some selfies of Grantaire at his desk at work and a couple with Feuilly, Grantaire’s Polish manager. Needless to say, Eponine had been thoroughly entertained and she was pleased that Grantaire seemed to be getting along fine in his new job. His exhibition was still ongoing in Camberwell and was due to finish in another couple of weeks, so she was really pleased he had a full time job for when that ended.

For her, the past two weeks had been busy- _when weren’t they?_ Mainly because she’d been working on the research project for the ABC; their surveys has all been written and put into field and Eponine was currently in the process of collecting the results and producing nice looking tables showing all the data. Once she’d processed all of the data she would then had to analyse it and write up a report, so there was still a long way to go.

As much as Eponine was glad that she had this project to work on, she was finding it difficult with the amount of time she was spending on it. Eponine was not known to be the most consistent of people. She tended to go through phases where she had a desperate obsession with something which would last a couple of weeks or a month, but then she got bored and would move on to something more interesting. Perhaps the only exception to this rule was Marius.

Marius who was actually speaking to her almost every day. Since she’d fallen out with Grantaire Marius had been helping her out with carrying the newspapers into her work every day, but she’d hardly been in the mood to talk to him during the separation from Grantaire. However, now she had her best friend back, Eponine was capitalising on all the time she was spending with Marius now.

She’d learnt that his name was Marius Pontmercy and he was from Hereford. He’d lived with his Grandad and his auntie all of his life but had recently had a falling out with them and had left home after his second year at university and now lived in London. His favourite colour was royal blue, he liked both dogs _and_ cats; not being able to choose between the two and he spoke several languages fluently. Eponine was getting more enamoured with him every day. True, he tended to be a bit clumsy and forgetful, but his heart was in the right place and he always remained quite cheery with the world no matter what his lot was in life.

At some point Eponine had managed to convince Marius to let her make him coffee, so she could spend some more time talking to him and now they had a good little morning ritual going with him carrying the papers and her paying him in caffeine. She felt like they were finally perhaps on their way being more than just acquaintances but maybe, _somehow by the grace of God,_ becoming friends?

Eponine found herself becoming more cheerful by the day but also more paranoid that she was going to fuck something up and ruin any chance she had of getting to know Marius more. She spent hours each day worrying about what to say to him, constantly checking the compact mirror she always carried with her to make sure that no stray hairs escaped from her plait and her fringe was behaving itself.

Thanks to Natasha, a chance for Eponine to spend more time with Marius came in the form of the PollHub data awards. They were organised for the following week and would involve a prize giving ceremony for several students who’d been set the task of coming up with an effective way of presenting the company’s data. Every company in the building (including Marius’s law firm) had been invited to the awards ceremony which was being held in the conference room, and PollHub employees had been encouraged to invite their friends, so naturally Eponine had invited Grantaire.

She helped Natasha organising the set-up of the room on the day, directing the layout of tables and chairs and sorting out the students who weren’t particularly prepared for something this grand (or rather they were completely disorganised as Art students are want to be, but luckily Eponine had a lot of experience in dealing with Art students, or one in particular). Soon everything was ready to go and after a cheeky little swig of the free wine Natasha had ordered, Eponine stood to one side as guests and colleagues filed into the space. She checked her hair and make-up in her mirror- for probably the tenth time that day- just to make sure that her intricate side braid was staying put and her eyeliner hadn’t smudged. She tucked the mirror back into her blazer pocket. She was wearing her best Royal blue jacket, a black shirt and blue and black floral skirt. She’d made an effort today to look good, it was not only Marius she was trying to impress (although for her, he was the most important person to make a good impression on) there was also her boss and the company’s CEO present as well. A photographer had been hired and was busy taking photos of the two men standing by some of the student’s data-art pieces.

There were canapés and champagne and wine for everyone and before long the lawyers from the fifth floor entered into the space. Eponine spotted Marius and went over to greet him. He was wearing a smart blue shirt, tie and trousers. The weather was fairly warm that day so he’d no doubt taken off his jacket since the morning when she’d seen him last.

‘Hi’ she said a bit breathlessly.

‘Hello Eponine’ he replied and something within her warmed when he said her name. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m good, I’m good’ she answered. ‘You?’

‘I’m well’ he smiled, and she could feel her heart melt, his face was so beautiful.

‘So what’s this all about?’ he asked ‘We all just got an invitation to this event although we don’t really know what it’s for, but everyone wanted free food so we all came down.’

Eponine smiled, ‘Well I’m glad you came’ she said and then started to explain all about how the students of a nearby art collage had been tasked with presenting Pollhub’s data in the most interesting way possible.

Just as she was coming to the end of her explanation she felt a hand on her elbow and she turned around to see her best friend grinning at her.

‘Hey!’ she gave him a warm hug in greeting.

‘Hey you’ Grantaire said, his smile got bigger and he made eye movements in the direction of Marius. Eponine stepped back and said ‘Marius this is my friend Grantaire, Grantaire this is Marius.’

Both men shook hands and began to enquire about the other’s job and how they knew Eponine. She watched with a beaming smile because the two of them had finally met!

‘Pontmercy!’ came a shout from somewhere behind Grantaire, ‘What the hell are you doing here?’ It came from a young guy pushing his way through the gathering throng of people in the room.

‘I…I could ask you the same thing’ stuttered Marius in shock.

‘You two know each other?’ asked Grantaire who seemed to know who the interrupter was.

‘Sure I do’ the guy replied, ‘We’re flatmates’

‘Fuck off’ said Grantaire in disbelief.

‘I’m serious!’ said the guy, laughing

‘Um…’ Eponine started to say, but she wasn’t quite sure how to finish that sentence.

‘Oh right sorry Ep’ apologised Grantaire. ‘Eponine this is Courfeyrac, Courf, this is my best friend Eponine.’

‘No way!’ said Courfeyrac excitedly shaking her hand. ‘I finally get to meet Eponine! Lovely to meet you!’

‘Oh?’ said Eponine confused, ‘I…um…. who are you?’

‘I work for a law firm but know Enjolras and Combeferre’ Courfeyrac explained, ‘I met Grantaire a couple of weeks ago at the ABC, who I hear you are doing some research for?’

‘Yep that’s right’ she nodded. This was so surreal. ‘So you know Combeferre, Enjolras and R, I know R and Marius, and you and Marius are flatmates? Have I got that right?’

‘I think so’ affirmed Marius looking like her was trying to work it all out, _bless him_ , ‘It’s a small world isn’t it?’

Eponine could only agree, ‘So…um...Courfeyrac what are you doing here?’

Courfeyrac laughed at her question, ‘I was visiting the Musain when I spotted Grantaire leaving, asked where he was going and tagged along!’ he said cheerfully, ‘Enjolras and Combeferre also joined the expedition and are around here somewhere,’ he said looking around to spot them.

Eponine could only gape. Grantaire sent her an apologetic look and mouthed ‘Sorry’ to her silently. She suddenly felt too hot. This was a very weird situation she found herself in, here was her crush, her best friend, her crush’s flatmate, her best friend’s crush and her best friend’s crush’s best friend. It couldn’t get any more mixed up.

And then, Enjolras and Combeferre were weaving their way through all of the guests and colleagues towards them and _it honestly couldn’t get any better_ _than this_ thought Eponine sarcastically. The two of them clearly stood out, tall and handsome and well dressed, they oozed class at this very dressed down, semi-relaxed event. In fact, you could throw Courfeyrac into the mix too because he was also giving off similar vibes (despite the pink shirt he was wearing) it was as if the three of them were a little united trinity of familiarity and brotherhood. Eponine tried not to wrinkle her nose at it, she tried _very very_ hard.

Grantaire, she noticed, was looking at Enjolras as if he glowed or something, but she could hardly tease him about it because she was pretty sure that’s how she looked when she gazed at Marius.

‘Guys you remember Marius don’t you?’ asked Courfeyrac, ‘He came to the Musain a couple of months ago, remember?’

‘Nice to see you again Marius,’ greeted Enjolras shaking his hand.

‘Same,’ said Combeferre, ‘How are you?’

‘Oh I’m well’ replied Marius, ‘Very well.’

‘And you Eponine?’ inquired Combeferre turning his attention to her. His eyes were kind and he was smiling gently, but Eponine couldn’t shake the slight tightening in her chest when she saw him. It was uncomfortable and she wished only Grantaire had come to this event. She’d much rather just be spend some time with Marius, without any of the others there at all.

‘Oh yes, I’m fine’ she answered. ‘Just hoping everything will go okay this evening that’s all.’ Combeferre opened his mouth to reply but Marius got in there first, ‘I’m sure it will, everything looks splendid.’

Eponine could only beam at him. ‘Really? Oh I’m so glad, I have to hand out an award later as well.’

‘Oh that’s cool’ said Marius ‘what’s the prize for?’

‘It’s a cheque for the winning entry; the student who creates the most innovative idea.’

‘Do you already know the winner?’ asked Marius.

‘I do,’ Eponine responded, ‘Do you want to come and meet them and see the artwork?’

‘Yeah, that would be great’ said Marius cheerfully. Eponine was so happy she could sing. She took Marius by the arm and led him off to the young student standing by his artwork across the room. This evening was going so well! She’d quickly managed to ditch the others (sorry Grantaire) because this was such a perfect opportunity to hang out with Marius and she didn’t want to waste it by talking to people she didn’t really want to talk to- with the exception of R of course, but she knew he’d be happy to just spend some time in Enjolras’s company so he was okay.

They chatted to the winning student, as well as some of the others and Eponine felt her heart rate pick up as Marius conversed easily with people around them. He introduced her to some of his colleagues and her likewise- Natasha gave her a large wink and mouthed ‘Get in there’ to which Marius remained thankfully oblivious too. Occasionally Eponine would peer around, or look through the gaps of people in the room to check back on Grantaire; he seemed to be doing well, chatting to Combeferre and Courfeyrac, Enjolras stood a bit off to one side; only seeming to talk when spoken too.

Before long it was time to present the awards for the best innovate use and presentation of data, and Eponine stood on the little platform which had been erected, waiting for the flustered student to come and collect the cheque for £500. She presented the cheque, and there was applause as they posed for photos. Then it was over and Eponine made her way back to Marius who had been in the first couple of rows gathered around the temporary stage.

‘How was that?’ she asked ‘Did I do okay?’

‘Ummm…’said Marius, he was looking flustered.

‘Huh?’

‘I’m…I’m sorry, Eponine, I just ummmm, I kinda wasn’t listening…’ Marius was turning on the spot now, seeming to be looking for something.

‘What?’ asked Eponine puzzled, ‘How could you not be listening, you were 2 metres away?!’

‘I’m sorry, I really am, but Eponine, do you know who she was?’ Marius said breathlessly.

 _Okayyyyyy_ now Eponine was _really fucking_ puzzled, ‘Who was who? The only girl up on that stage was me’ she pointed out.

‘No, not on the stage, the one taking the pictures, do you know who she is?’ Marius seemed to be getting desperate now, he looked like he needed to dash off somewhere but remained fixed on the spot.

‘The photographer?’ Eponine asked, Marius merely nodded, ‘No I don’t know who she is, Marius are you sure you’re all right? You don’t look very well.’

‘Oh Eponine, you have to find out who she is.’ Marius begged, he reached out and clutched her hands. Apart from feeling a surge of blood pumping around her body at the skin on skin contact between her and Marius, Eponine was feeling quite worried about him; _this was getting really weird now._

‘What? Why?’ she asked, concerned.

‘Because, oh Eponine have you ever seen anyone so beautiful it makes you want to die?’ Marius looked like he was going to keel over, he was leaning nearly all of his weight onto Eponine, still grasping her hands tightly.

‘Marius you’re really starting to worry me now.’ She said ‘Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t want to sit down or anything?’

‘I’m not alright!’ cried Marius, ‘And I won’t be alright until I know who she is! Eponine please you have to find her for me!’

‘What? No!’ she said crossly, ‘Marius she’s just the photographer Natasha hired for the awards ceremony, I’m not going to go dashing off to find some stranger for you. Seriously, what’s up with you, are you drunk?’ She returned Marius’s grip on her hands and led him to the side of the room where there were some empty seats against the wall. He lowered himself onto the chair and looked up at her with big, brown eyes. This was the closest she’d even been to him; she could count the freckles spattered across his face, he truly was so beautiful to her.

‘I am drunk on the sight of that lovely angel’ said Marius in a woeful tone and put his head in his hands. Eponine was getting really freaked out now, this was surely not normal, normal people don’t do this, form weird obsessions over people they haven’t met.

Could she really say that? Could she be a hypocrite after what happened to Grantaire when he met Enjolras, scratch that, _when he saw a picture of Enjolras?_ What had R asked her to do? To introduce them.

Eponine felt panic rising up within her. Was Marius experiencing the same thing? Who was she to do one thing for her best friend and to not do it for the man she had feelings for?

But…but... look at what happened to Grantaire! _He had fallen for Enjolras within minutes of meeting him._ Does…does that mean Marius has feelings for that girl too? Eponine had barely spared her a glance, she couldn’t say what the girl looked like; she’d been behind her camera all evening. Eponine could only recall blonde hair, and that wasn’t much to go on.

She could feel the tendrils of panic creep into her lungs and she tried to regulate her breathing as she said as calmly as she could, ‘Marius, why do you want me to find out who the photographer is?’

‘Because…’ he almost sobbed, ‘Because, I just really want to see her again, to meet her, to know her, to know everything about her. She was so beautiful Eponine, she was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.’

Eponine felt those words like a knife to the heart. The panic which had been advancing slowly now took over her entire body, she was paralysed. Her eyes were pricking with tears as she heard the man she cared for call another woman beautiful.

‘I…I…’ she stammered, frozen on the spot, unable to move, unable to take in the words Marius was saying. Her brain seemed to be running on slow motion, she felt like she’d missed something, some crucial, important, keystone chapter.

Marius looked up at her pleadingly, ‘Please Eponine, please can you find her for me?’

‘I…I’m not..’ she stuttered, her heart was so painful, her lungs were burning on every breath, her eyes stinging as she held back the tears.

‘Eponine, please,’ begged Marius, ‘I’ll give you anything you want.’

‘Anything?’ she whispered, an image of a kiss flashed in the forefront of her mind and she crumbled. She fell to ruins in front of this perfect, perfect man. She’d thrown herself in too deep and couldn’t refuse him; she never would have been able to refuse him, ‘Yes….yes okay, I’ll find her for you.’

This seemed to be the cure for all of Marius’s ills, because he stood up –a little shakily- out of the chair and hugged Eponine briefly before looking into her eyes and saying a sincere ‘Thank you’. Then he was off, smiling and moving towards Courfeyrac to no doubt tell him of the ‘beauty’ he’d become enamoured with.

Eponine watched him walk away; feeling like she’d lost a part of her that might never come back.

She made her feet carry her quicly through the gathering of people towards the back of the conference room, to the fire exit. She needed space, she needed air. She burst out of the fire door and it clattered against the outside wall with a bang.

There were two people outside and the noise of the door startled them out of their conversation. It was Grantaire and Enjolras. Eponine stared at them. They both looked like they’d been caught doing something much more embarrassing than having a conversation, they were both red in the face. Although, had they been having a conversation? Enjolras’s body language suggested they’d perhaps been arguing, with him standing tall over Grantaire, who was leaning against the brick wall a cigarette in his hand.

Enjolras looked between Eponine and Grantaire before stalking past her and re-entering the building silently.

‘Jesus fuck’ swore R as he took a drag on his cigarette, ‘I don’t know whether I should thank you or curse you for your timing there Ep.’ He breathed out a long stream of smoke and lifted himself off the wall he’d been leaning on to fully face Eponine. She caught his eyes briefly and then looked down and to the right, tears threatening to spill over once more.

‘Ep?’ said Grantaire worriedly, coming to her side in a few strides, ‘Ep, what’s wrong?’

‘Oh R.’ she said voice breaking, as the tears began to flow freely now, and hugs sobs wracked her body. Grantaire put his arms around her at once, the familiar smell of his jumper comforting but also heart-breaking.

‘Sssshhhh Ep, it’s alright, whatever it is, it’s alright. Please can you tell me what’s wrong?’ he asked in the most gentle of voices. Eponine was grateful, she felt like glass, one quick move or sound and she would break physically too as well as emotionally.

‘Its….it’s Marius.’ She sobbed. ‘He’s gone and….fallen….for someone else.’ And there was nothing Grantaire could do but hold her at that moment and hope that somehow she was very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy readers!
> 
> Hope you are well and enjoyed this chapter. I had quite a good time writing it this week, (she says, throwing a lot of angst at you guys, oops, it's only going to get worse).
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes in this chapter, I didn't proof read it as thoroughly as I normally do.
> 
> Hope to see you next week,
> 
> big hugs!
> 
> XH


	10. Marius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual, BUT it's from Marius's point of view and I figured if you want reems and reems of Marius going mushy over a girl, just read the actual Les Miserables book....
> 
> enjoy!

**_Marius_ **

From the moment Marius fist saw her, he was enchanted. It was as if by magic, she had been the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen; long, wavy, blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail, a pale face with full lips. Her eyebrows sometimes furrowed in concentration as she reviewed the photographs on the camera in her hands. Then she was off, moving through the crowded space, searching for the next shot. Marius could only gaze at her in wonder.

Then Eponine had come up to him, but he couldn’t concentrate, he needed to keep his eyes on the angel in the room. Where had she gone? Don’t say she’s left! He’d tried to explain to her, Eponine that is, about the lovely creature he’d just witnessed, but he couldn’t get his words out. He couldn’t see her, the angel, where was she? Eponine needed to find her! She should know; she helped organise the event surely!

_No, don’t be like that Eponine, please, can’t you see?_ Marius had to find her, she was so beautiful. He was glad Eponine made him sit down; he didn’t think his legs could hold up. Oh she made him weak the knees! How romantic! Eponine seemed to think he was drunk, no you silly girl! He was high on love! Couldn’t she see that?

That beautiful, beautiful girl, he’d never seen anything so exquisite, he told Eponine this, maybe it would make her understand. He begged Eponine to find her; his dream. At some point he must have said the right thing, he didn’t know exactly what he’d said, but it seemed to finally do the trick and Eponine agreed to track down the girl.

He could finally breathe. He would soon meet her, he would see her again. He sat there for a while, thinking about her, reliving the moment he’d first seen her. He didn’t know how much time had passed until he heard Courfeyrac calling his name. He snapped out of his reverie and looked up. Eponine had left at some point and now Courfeyrac was looking at him and…waving? Oh, he must have been really out of it, he did that sometimes.

‘Hi’ he managed to croak out.

‘Hey’ replied Courfeyrac, ‘Come on mate, it’s time to head off, I think Grantaire’s put Enjolras in a bad mood and he’s left the building already, Ferre’s gone after him, but they’re waiting for us, we’re going to get drinks, coming?’

‘Oh...yeah’ said Marius standing up. His legs felt okay, a lot less like jelly now, although his heart rate was still quite high.

‘You alright?’ asked Courfeyrac, putting out a hand to steady him. Oh, he must still not look okay.

‘Oh Courfeyrac,’ Marius sighed, ‘Courf, I think I’m in love!’

‘In…what?...fuck…hang on… _in love_?’ said Courfeyrac incredulously.

‘Yes’ said Marius dreamily.

‘Er…hang on…let me get this right…you think you’re in love?’ Courfeyrac was steering Marius out of the building as he said this. They exited and Marius could see Enjolras and Combeferre standing on the opposite pavement looking like they were having a heated discussion. Courfeyrac and Marius crossed to them and Courfeyrac said ‘Guys, what’s up? What’s going on? Is it more important than Marius being in love?’

‘No it’s not’ said Enjolras angrily.

‘Oh trust you,’ muttered Courfeyrac, ‘Guys, we should celebrate, Marius is in love and we should get drinks as he tells us all about the lucky lady or gentleman.’ He laughed as he elbowed Marius in the ribs.

*~*

So now, Marius was in some pub in Shoreditch waxing lyrical about the beautiful girl he’d seen. It didn’t matter that the pub was packed, loud and slightly dingy; his heart couldn’t be more full of happiness.

The four of them were sat around a table near a window, with drinks in their hands; it was only Enjolras who wasn’t drinking and had instead opted for sparkling water. Enjolras looked like he really didn’t want to be there but Courfeyrac had told him to stow his bad mood, because tonight was all about Marius and not about Enjolras’s latest spat with Grantaire. Marius had only just met Grantaire, but he managed to pick up from what Courfeyrac and Combeferre said when Enjolras had nipped to the loo, that he and Grantaire argued all the time. ‘And always about such stupid, petty things’ whispered Courfeyrac.

‘You know they’re not petty to him.’ replied Combeferre. ‘To Enjolras, those issues are very important.’

‘I know’ sighed Courfeyrac, ‘And they’re important to me too. It’s just the _way_ they argue is so petty and stupid.’

‘Tell me about it’ agreed Combeferre, ‘and you’re not even there when they have most of their fights, I have to put up with nearly all of it.’

‘Did they argue tonight?’ asked Marius.

‘I think so,’ affirmed Combeferre, ‘I don’t quite know what about, I’m sure we’ll find out later.’

‘You know what I think-‘ started Courfeyrac, but he never got a chance to finish his sentence because Enjolras returned right then and Marius started up about the lovely photographer again.

Regarding Marius’s love interest, Courfeyrac thought the whole thing was fucking hilarious and teased Marius non-stop because he didn’t even know the girl’s name. Enjolras proceeded to lecture Marius on the important things in life and going gooey eyed after some woman with a camera was not one of those things. Even Combeferre, who had been quieter than the others, chipped in to say that Marius shouldn’t judge a book by its cover and that it was better to get to know a person before forming an attachment, because they might not turn out to be who you thought they were, although he had frowned when he’d said that so Marius wasn’t sure whether Combeferre was talking from experience of if he’d even meant it at all.

Marius didn’t listen to any of them. Well, he’d _listened_ , but he’d not taken any of it in. He knew that that girl was for him. She was perfect and together they’d be complete. He hoped Eponine would stick to her word and find her for him. He mentioned this out-loud to Combeferre who’d looked surprised over his beer.

‘You asked Eponine to find this…photographer for you?’ he asked Marius slowly.

‘Yes! I figured she’d be best able to find out because she helped organise the event,’ nodded Marius enthusiastically.

‘Oh, I didn’t think Eponine had organised it all, I only thought she was there to give out an award.’ said Combeferre, confused.

‘Oh, well same thing really’ breezed Marius. Combeferre gave him a look but Marius was too happy to pay any attention to it. He was going to be with her soon.

*~*

After two days of thinking about his beloved and worrying that he wasn’t going to see her, Marius finally received an email from Eponine, it read:

**_Her name is Cosette._ **

**_She’s a freelance photographer and sometimes does ad-hoc work for the BBC._ **

**_Attached are her contact details,_ **

**_Eponine_ **

 

He thought his heart might actually burst with joy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, hope you're well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, it is a bit of a filler I know but I needed to explore a couple of things and the best way to do it was through Marius.
> 
> Next week we'll catch up with Grantaire and Eponine again,
> 
> thanks for reading, love you all,
> 
> big hugs,
> 
> xH


	11. Grantaire

_**Grantaire** _

Eponine, unfortunately, was not wrong. Marius it seemed had formed some immediate attachment to the photographer at the Pollhub awards evening and nothing could assuage him otherwise. Grantaire had no words for Marius. He hated Marius, he absolutely _loathed_ him. Marius was the reason Eponine was currently leaning heavily on Grantaire’s shoulder, crying her eyes out.

They were at Grantaire’s crummy little one bed flat, sitting on his bed with their backs to the headboard, propped up with lumpy pillows and surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol. Eponine had drunk almost as much as him and that was saying something. Grantaire couldn’t remember what time they’d started, sometime around midday? Now they were just curled up against one another trying to find comfort.

The worst thing was, this was not the first time Eponine had come to Grantaire’s side to seek solace from a boy. In fact, Grantaire would _love_ to say that this was the first time but no, back in the days of school and sixth form she used to creep out at night and run to the next street where he lived and she’d spend the night wrapped up in blankets and hugs and they’d share a bottle of whatever he could nick from his parent’s stash of alcohol. This was horrifyingly, terribly, familiar. Had it been worse back then, when it was so regular, or was it worse now, when she’d been so fine, so _happy_ , for so long? Grantaire didn’t know, didn’t want to know. He knocked back another swig of the bottle he was currently on and stroked Eponine’s hair softly, pulling it away from her face and gently tucking it behind her ear.

_Fucking Marius._ For all of Grantaire’s teasing and his silly cartoon doodles he had hoped that things might progress between his best friend and her crush. God knows Marius was far, _far_ better for Eponine than Montparnasse had been. No one was good enough for Ep in Grantaire’s opinion but now she was in a position to choose who she wanted and if she wanted him then…only now it was all fucked up. _Fucking Marius._

It had definitely been worse back then, Grantaire reflected. Eponine might be heartbroken now, she might be crying her eyes out, but they were not stuck in their parent’s houses, years of school still left, broke and broken, abused and forgotten. Grantaire shuddered and drank some more, thinking back into the past made him feel sour. Straightforward heartbreak might hurt like a bitch now, but Eponine was strong, the strongest person he knew and she would get through it. Back then it had been seemingly endless, and manipulation didn’t have a sting, it was more like a drug, you got addicted and couldn’t get out, couldn’t leave. If Eponine could get through that, she would get through this.

_Still. Fucking Marius._

 

*~*

It was some time later, hours later, Christ, it could have been days later. They’d fallen asleep mostly fully clothed on each other. Grantaire’s arm had gone numb under Eponine’s head, her hair was in his face and tickling his nose.

‘pffffft’ he blew trying to get the brown strands out of the way, ‘Pffftttt’

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ murmured Eponine, she sounded annoyed.

‘You’re fucking…pffft…hair is in my mouth…yeuck!’

Eponine giggled, it was a sound which warmed his heart. ‘Sorry’ she said, leaning up and swooshing her mane of hair to the other side. She turned over, practically on top of him and looked down into his face. He big brown eyes had dark rings of make-up around them, but Grantaire didn’t care, she still looked beautiful. Her eyes searched his, looking for something, she ducked her face lower, her breath- smelling of whisky, he was sure his was no better- tickling his chin. She rubbed her nose over his gently and paused, before lowering her lips to his.

Her lips were warm and soft. She kissed him gently again and again.

‘Ep’ he whispered, looking up at her, ‘Ep, I’m not him.’

‘Neither am I’ she replied, putting her lips on his again, with more force this time, she coaxed his mouth open a little, then ran her tongue over his top lip. He inhaled at the motion, _this is a bad idea._ Eponine was trying to wiggle her tongue into his mouth, he really ought to stop her, but he wasn’t sober enough for that, he was too desperate for that, she was too upset for that.

‘Ep’ he whispered again, hoping she would stop.

‘R’

‘It won’t help-‘ but his protest had been smothered by her mouth again. She was running her lips all over his, applying pressure here and there. She was a good kisser, there was no denying that. Her hands had run up his sides to be planted either side of his face as she leaned over him, her chest was brushing his, he could feel the underwire of her bra. Her hair had fallen as a curtain around them, her breath was coming hot and fast against his mouth. The only sounds he could hear were their breathing and the movement of lips on lips, because his were moving against her’s now. _Fucking hell, why are you kissing her back? This is only going to make things worse!_

His left hand had come up to hold her head in place as he reciprocated her kisses, he pushed back against her, his tongue now lapping at _her_ lips. She opened them and he slipped his tongue inside the heat of her mouth.

His head had come up off the pillow as he raised himself up on one arm, his left hand still resting on Eponine’s cheek. She followed his movements as he now reversed their positions with him now leaning over her. He pushed down on her mouth, she let out a little breathy moan as his tongue touched hers. Both of her hands now came up and were holding onto his shoulders, one stroked down his back. _Fuck._

He broke of the deep kiss to press lightly at the corner of her mouth, to move over her jaw, her chin, to the hollow of her neck.

‘Stop, stop’ she panted breathlessly as he ran his chin over her freckled skin. Her hands were now on his chest pushing him back. He sat up, _Yeah, this needed to stop now._

He moved his face so it was over hers and looked down at her; tears were welling up in her eyes. _Oh fuck._

_‘_ You’re not him’ she choked, voice breaking.

‘And you’re not him’ he replied brokenly. Her skin was too smooth for him; his was too rough for her. They could kid themselves that the other’s lips were the ones they wanted, but really, she was a poor substitute for Enjolras and he was no match for Marius.

‘Oh R’ Eponine was crying again now. He reached out to grasp her hand, he caught hold of it and brought it to his mouth where he pressed his lips to her knuckles. His eyes were a bit watery too, _why does it hurt so much?_

_‘_ Shhhhh it’s okay’ he soothed.

‘No it’s fucking not!’ she cried, ‘I’m so, so sorry R, I didn’t mean to….I’m…sorry’ a fresh wave of sobs came over her. He lay back down on the cushions, by her side and drew her into a hug.

‘Come here, it’s okay, I know…..I know…’ he rocked her as she cried herself out. And if some tears of his own fell onto her long brown hair then that was okay too.

*~*

‘It’s all a fucking mess’ said Grantaire sometime later, ‘Such a fucking mess, our little club of two…..unrequited love, what a fucking mess’ he repeated.

‘Uh huh’ agreed Eponine sitting up slightly, ‘Well, at least you might have a chance with Enjolras, I don’t have any hope whatsoever!’

‘Oh yeah like that’s going to fucking happen.’ snorted Grantaire, ‘I’ve got as much chance with Enjolras as….as…oh I don’t know. I don’t have a shitting hope in hell. I literally think he hates me so much he might actually break Combeferre’s no violence code and strangle me.’

‘How come he hates you so much?’ she asked, turning a little in his arms to look up at his face. She looked so cute with her eyes and her freckles, he booped her nose gently and she screwed it up in response.

‘Oh, there’s probably many reasons knowing him’ Grantaire sighed, ‘There seems to be a new reason everytime we come across each other.’

‘And how often is that?’

‘Fairly often’ Grantaire grinned, Eponine elbowed him lightly.

‘You do it on purpose’ she accused, laughing slightly, he smiled back.

‘Well sometimes,’ he confessed.

‘Do you wind him up on purpose too, as well as bumping into him?’

‘Sometimes, but we always seem to argue anyway, so I don’t have to do very much to get him cross.’

‘He’s alright when _I_ talk to him’ Eponine said.

‘Well that’s just not fair’ pouted Grantaire.

‘It’s my feminine charms’ Eponine smirked.

‘Pah, I don’t think masculine or feminine charms would work on him… and you thought he was gay’

‘What, you mean he isn’t?’ Eponine moved to look Grantaire in the eyes, disbelief across her face.

‘I don’t think he’s into anyone at all’

‘Well’ said Eponine incredulously, ‘And I was sure and everything!’

‘You’re matchmaking skills are shite Ep’ he said and in response she whacked him on the arm. A few seconds passed and she relented however, ‘Well, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry’ she said.

‘Yeah, well, I don’t think I am. Now I know there is a god, a blond haired one who’s so beautiful it hurts and who hates my guts so much I’ll be lucky to last out the month at the office.’

‘Surely he can’t hate you that much?’

‘He really does’ grumbled Grantaire. It was just his luck to fall in love with someone who would never love him back.

‘Oh, that reminds me, what were you two doing out the back of the offices at the awards evening?’

‘Oh…that’ said Grantaire bitterly.

‘Oh shit, want to share? You don’t have to, but god knows you been putting up with me for the whole weekend so it’s about time I listened to you, rather than you listening to me cry for hours on end.’

‘Don’t ever feel bad for feeling’ Grantaire said fiercely, ‘Man, I could _kill_ Marius right now.’ He stopped when he saw Eponine’s face threatening to drop again at the mere mention of Marius’s name, _fuck, nice one Grantaire_.

‘I’ll tell you what happened…’ and Grantaire proceeded to relate the evening back to Eponine. He picked up after Eponine had left with Marius… _okay not lingering on that too long_ …..he’d been chatting to Courfeyrac and Combeferre, just letting them know a bit more about Eponine and the work she did ‘You were talking ABOUT ME?’ she interrupted.

‘Well yeah, just a little, Combeferre wanted to know, anyway…’

The conversation had moved onto how funny it was that they all knew each other in an indirect way…Grantaire had noticed that Enjolras was keeping separate and not joining in…he’d even been turning down the wine and canapés floating around- whilst Grantaire had been helping himself and keeping his glass topped up. At one point he’d caught Enjolras looking at him with a frown etched into his marble face. Grantaire, quite masochistically, liked it when he caused a reaction upon that smooth face; it meant he’d got through the protective, aloof layer Enjolras projected around him. It meant Grantaire had got under his skin. Getting a reaction from Enjolras, even if it was only a negative one, was better than no reaction at all. They’d then listened politely to the speeches on the stage and clapped as Eponine had given out the award. But by then Grantaire had been desperate for a smoke so he’d disappeared out the back to light up. And that’s when Enjolras had found him. He’d been really surprised at first, that Enjolras had followed him, but he had just lit the damn thing and now he had to stay out here if he wanted to finish it, which meant that he’d have to listen to the godlike man rant at him or something.

Enjolras had stood there for a moment looking shocked.

‘You smoke too?’ he’d asked bluntly.

‘No shit Sherlock’ Grantaire had replied, blowing smoke to the side.

‘Right, well…’

‘You want one?’ that had, on reflection probably not been the best thing to ask Enjolras. And yes, that was when he started getting all mad, but sometimes Grantaire just couldn’t help himself.

‘No I do not, why would I want a cigarette when I don’t smoke and think it’s a disgusting habit?’

‘You saying I’m disgusting Apollo?’

Enjolras’s silence had spoken volumes.

‘Great, thanks Apollo, charming.’

‘I’ve asked you not to call me that… Grantaire are you drunk?’ Enjolras had asked straight-up.

‘Right now? No. Well on my way to? Yes.’

‘You drink a lot’

Grantaire had shrugged in response.

‘Do you drink at work?’

Grantaire had levelled a look at Enjolras. Enjolras had regarded him coolly back.

‘Why would you ask me that?’ Grantaire had tried his best to keep his voice neutral.

‘Do you drink alcohol during work hours?’ Enjolras had repeated, his arms were crossed across his chest, feet planted firmly on the ground. Grantaire had just stayed where he was, leaning against the wall. He’d taken another drag of his cigarette to give himself a chance to think.

‘It doesn’t matter what I say Apollo, you’ve already got an answer in your head.’

Enjolras had uncrossed his arms and marched over to where Grantaire was. He’d bent his arm and rested it on the wall above Grantaire’s head. He’d invaded Grantaire’s personal bubble, Grantaire had been able to feel the anger rolling off Enjolras in waves. He’d been unable to look anywhere but the golden man’s face and he’d been met with an expression of hatred and disgust.

‘I can smell it on you.’ Enjolras had said, and fuck if Grantaire had shivered at that, at his _tone;_ it was so predatory, ‘I can smell the alcohol whenever you walk past, whenever you attend a meeting, whenever you are just _there_ … Either you wash your clothes in whisky or you are drinking at work. That is enough to get you fired Grantaire, now answer me, are you drinking at work?’

Grantaire had just looked defiantly back into the beautiful man’s face, he’d opened his mouth to answer but that had been when Eponine had burst out of the fire exit door and interrupted things. Grantaire couldn’t have been more grateful, he’d truly not known what he’d been going to say.

‘Nooooo’ Eponine said when Grantaire finished telling her what had happened that night, ‘What were you going to tell him? You’ve haven’t been drinking at work R, have you?’

‘No you idiot, I haven’t’ Grantaire snapped, ‘I’ve just been drinking a lot at night and at the weekends is all; it must stay on my clothes. I’ll just have to shower or wash my clothes more often that’s all.’

‘Or,’ began Eponine, ‘you could just cut down the drinking R, just a little bit, enough to get Enjolras off your back; you don’t want to lose this job.’

Like hell was Grantaire doing that. Alcohol was the only thing getting him through this job. He needed the painlessness that alcohol brought. _Have you any idea Eponine, what it’s like to be next to a burning man all day? He shines so bright, with such passion, I ache to feel what he feels, but I know I can’t, I just can’t do it, all I can hope is to be in his shadow, but it hurts so much. I need the release from that, I need it…..Jesus Christ how I need it. I need the weightlessness alcohol brings; I need the dreamless nights, because otherwise all the shit will consume me. You are so strong Eponine, I’m not like you. I cannot give it up, not for anyone._

Eponine had known him long enough to know when and where to push but also when to stop and he was not budging on this, so she sighed and said ‘Fine, think about it, that’s all I’m asking, you know I’m here for you right? Right?’ he nodded, ‘Good…if you like I can lend you my washing detergent, it’s pretty strong stuff, should get rid of any alcohol smells, as for showers, just take one every day, look after yourself R, you’re handsome when you bother.’ She patted his cheek and sat up properly and disentangled herself from him and the sheets. A couple of empty bottles rolled onto the floor but luckily none of them smashed. Eponine stretched, ‘Man, I am going to get some food before my hangover from hell starts to kick in, you coming?’

Grantaire nodded, ‘Give me a minute and I’ll come.’ He lay back down on his back, he really did have the best friend, and although she was probably fine for the moment, there would be more nights like this as she got over Marius, but Grantaire knew she’d do it eventually. As for him, he knew he was never going to get over Enjolras, he could feel it within him. He didn’t know how he felt about that, it was either wonderful or fucking terrifying. _Or probably both._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> apologies for the delay. I've now moved out of London and am back at my parent's house for a couple of weeks, hopefully updates will get more regular now, 
> 
> let me know how you're finding the story, kudos and comments are very appreciated,
> 
> hopefully see you soon,
> 
> big hugs,
> 
> xH


	12. Courfeyrac

**_Courfeyrac_ **

 

Marius was lying face down on the sofa when Courfeyrac came home from a day at the office and found him.

‘Are you dead?’ he asked

‘Neughmmmmeeneno’

‘Pretty much dead then’

Courfeyrac proceeded to toe his shoes off in the doorway and moved through to the kitchen to see what there was to eat, he was famished. If Marius wanted his attention he was going to have to work harder than that. Rifling through the cupboards he couldn’t find much except a bag of crisps, he grabbed it and padded back into the living room with opening the bag with a bang! Marius sat up wildly and Courfeyrac sniggered, _that never got old_. Shoving some of the crisps in his mouth he sat down next to Marius and proffered the bag. Marius took a handful of crisps gratefully.

‘Thanks’

‘Don’t mention it. What’s up?’ _Better find out what’s troubling the lad this time._

‘Cosette’

 _I should have known, ‘_ Really?’ Courfeyrac grinned at him with a mouthful of salt and vinegar crisps.

‘Yeah’ said Marius, depressed.

‘That bad? _’ It can’t be that bad surely._

‘Yes’

‘Come on, can’t be that bad, what happened, you actually talked to her yet?’

And then Marius sort of let out a dry sob. _Oh fuck. What have I done now?_

‘Okay, seriously, what happened?’

‘I…I talked to her. Only I made an idiot of myself.’

‘Well that’s not new, you tend to do that,’ he paused but Marius didn’t seem to get that he was joking, _probably sounded a bit mean_ , ‘that was a joke, okay?’

‘Yeah I know, I’m hopeless’ Marius said self-deprecatingly.

Courfeyrac looked concerned. He leant over and took Marius by the shoulder, ‘Look, listen to me, you’re a bit of an idiot at times, but you’re innocent with it, it’s part of your charm. You can _be_ hopeless, but you aren’t entirely hopeless, okay?’ Marius nodded. _What am I going to do with you Marius?_ ‘Now tell me what happened with Cosette.’

‘I went to the BBC today with Mr Mabeuf, he was doing an interview and I asked if I could tag along, to maybe get a chance to see Cosette. I emailed her letting her know I was going to be in and around Broadcasting House and see whether she wanted to meet up.’

‘Well that all sounds good to me’ said Courfeyrac, ‘You’ve been emailing her for a couple of weeks now haven’t you?’ _Yes and I’ve been proofreading and spell checking all of them for you, you dork_ , ‘Be good to finally meet in person…again’

‘We didn’t really meet the first time.’

‘Oh yeah, you just saw her and thought I need to stalk that girl.’ Courfeyrac grinned again and shovelled more crisps into his mouth.

‘You don’t think I’m stalking do you?’ asked Marius worriedly. _Yes. No. Only in an adorable Marius sort of way._

‘I was joking Pontmercy, don’t worry too much about it, now, carry on.’

‘Oh okay, so anyway I met up with her at Broadcasting House, she was working on some big new promotional shoot for a new TV show or something-‘

‘Oooh it wasn’t Downton Abbey was it?’ _Man if it was Downton Abbey that would be awesome!_

‘I think that’s ITV’

‘Oh shit yeah, would’ve been cool though, nevermind, carry on.’

‘You keep interrupting me’

‘Sorry, I’ll try not to, keep going’

‘So we meet up and got to the café that they have there to go get a coffee and we were talking. Like proper talking Courf, I asked her about her job and what she was working on and what she likes to do when she’s not a work.’ Marius was talking very fast but he looked so happy Courfeyrac could almost melt at it.

‘Sounds good so far, you didn’t mess anything up, what are you worrying about?’ _It does sound good. Dammit Pontmercy I should give you more credit, I totally thought you’d fluff it up somehow-_

‘Well that was all fine, well, more than fine, lovely, it was so lovely, she’s so lovely, but then.’ _And oh nope, I spoke too soon, here it comes…. ‘_ Oh Courf, she looked so pretty! She has blonde hair and it looks all shiny and I was staring at her and then…’ Marius trailed off looking uncomfortable.

‘Then what?’ _Don’t leave me dangling!_ Courfeyrac scooted even closer on the sofa to Marius than he was before.

‘They opened the patio doors as it was such a nice day outside and we went outside and then a gust of wind came and _it blew her skirt up’_ whispered Marius, mortified.

‘Huh?’ asked Courfeyrac not quite catching up.

‘I saw her underwear’ Marius said so quietly Courfeyrac had to practically put his ear by Marius’s mouth.

‘You what?!’ he yelled

‘Oh God!’ squeaked Marius, diving back to hide his head under a cushion. Courfeyrac stared at him with a mix of disbelief, horror and absolute hilarity.

‘YOU PEEKING TOM’ he cried pointing a finger at his flatmate who was doing a good impression of a burrowing mole.

‘Oh my god’ repeated Marius.

‘Jesus Marius, you have just made my week, no fuck that, my year!’ declared Courfeyrac. _This is fucking hilarious._ ‘Only you would think that it was something so scandalous’

‘It is!’ came an insistent reply from under a cushion.

‘It’s not,’ said Courfeyrac, ‘Mate have you seen what girls wear out clubbing nowadays? Besides’ he carried on ‘You see girls in bikinis all the time, what’s the difference between a swimsuit and underwear?’

‘I do not see girls in bikinis all the time’ said Marius affronted, sitting up to face Courfeyrac. ‘Just because some of us go on holiday to the Caribbean or wherever, don’t get to thinking that’s a normal standard of attire’

‘The Maldives are in the Indian Ocean, but whatever, come on, it must have only been a glimpse, there’s really nothing wrong with that.’

‘To you maybe’ pouted Marius, ‘Oh god I was so embarrassed’

‘Why? You didn’t flash your underwear, why were you embarrassed?’

‘Ohmygod Courfeyrac I can’t believe you!’ hissed Marius, he bashed Courfeyrac over the head with the cushion, ‘I was embarrassed because I didn’t want her to think I was perving on her or anything.’

‘Well were you?’

‘Of course not!’

‘Mmmmhhmmmmm, what were her panties like?’

‘Oh God…’Marius actually went a bit pale here; Courfeyrac was almost worried about him, ‘They were black and lacy and…fuck!’ he now went bright red and burrowed his head again. Courfeyrac burst out laughing.

‘I don’t think I’ve heard you swear since, well forever. Wow,’ he said once he’d calmed down a bit. ‘Come on Marius, it can’t have been that bad, it was just an accident right? It might be a little embarrassing for her, but come on, you’re such a gentleman I’m sure she could tell you weren’t trying to take a sneaky peek up there.’

‘I wasn’t’ came a muffled cry.

‘I know you weren’t, I was just teasing before, what happened after, the, er, the unfortunate gust of wind?’

Marius lifted the cushion off his face, his cheeks were still rosy, ‘Nothing. Just after that a messenger came down from somewhere asking after her and she had to go.’

‘So that was it? Did you say anything?’

‘I wished her good luck on her project and said bye, she said bye too.’ He added.

‘Hmmmmmm’ said Courfeyrac thinking out loud, ‘Well, she said ‘bye’, how did she say it?’

‘What?’

How did she say the word ‘bye?’ was it ‘bye I really liked speaking to you and want to see you again’ or was it ‘bye, I hate you and never speak to me again if you value your life’?’

‘I’m not quite sure I’ve _ever_ had someone say goodbye to me like the last one you just said’ answered Marius carefully.

‘Well there you are then, it must be good. She probably would have slapped you or something if she hated you’

‘You think so?’

‘Girls tend to do that when they’re mad’ shrugged Courfeyrac.

‘ _At you’_ pointed out Marius

‘Touche’ said Courfeyrac, metaphorically doffing his cap to Marius. ‘Okay, so all in all, it was a bit of a disaster, but she didn’t seem too put off by you and hopefully she wants to see you again, good summary?’

‘Hmmm’ pondered Marius.

‘It is you twit, stop focusing on the negatives and start focusing on the positives, you got good conversation and a glimpse of her taste in underwear, sounds pretty good to me.’

‘Hmmmm’ said Marius again, obviously still not convinced.

‘Okay fine, let’s change the subject.’

‘Please’ Marius almost begged.

‘How are we going to get you two together again? Hmmm, I think a party.’ _Yes, brilliant idea_.

‘No wait, this is not changing the subject’ protested Marius desperately but Courfeyrac’s eyes had lit up at the thought of a party.

An absolutely _brilliant_ idea.

 

*~*

‘Absolutely not’

‘Oh come on, don’t be like that, pleeeeeease?’

‘No’

‘Pretty please?’

‘It doesn’t matter how attractive the pleases are they’re not going to make me change my mind. It’s a terrible idea Courfeyrac.’

‘Enjolras pleeeeaaase’ wailed Courfeyrac.

‘No. have you spoken to Combeferre about this?’

‘Yes I have and he told me to ask you if I could host the party at yours’

‘Hmmmmmm, I’m not sure I quite phrased it like that’ said Combeferre entering Enjolras’s office. ‘Courf, why are you wailing? It sounds like you’re in serious pain, we can hear it all the way down the office.’

‘I am in pain’ cried Courfeyrac dramatically, leaning back in his chair which was facing Enjolras’s overcrowded desk. ‘My heart is bleeding at Enjolras’s refusal.’

‘Oh for the love of-‘ started Enjolras,

‘-Right you two, Courfeyrac stop being dramatic and Enjolras have you considered Courf’s idea? Even just a little?’ said Combeferre moving forwards to lean against the left hand wall so he was facing both Enjolras who was sat at his desk and Courfeyrac sat on one of the chairs facing the desk.

‘You can’t think it’s a good idea’ asked Enjolras in disbelief. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was starting to get to that length where it needed cutting again. Courfeyrac should probably remind him at some point, but not now, definitely not now.

‘Well, I disagree with the foam machine and the copious amounts of alcohol suggested but, but Enjolras, I do think a little get together is a good idea. How long has it been since we all saw everyone?’

Enjolras pulled a protesting face, but Courfeyrac could tell Combeferre was persuading him because the blonde stayed silent.

‘Your house is the only one big enough for all of us’ pointed out Courfeyrac, ‘That’s only why I’m suggesting it’

Enjolras sighed, ‘Fine! Fine, I guess I’ll just let my house get trashed.’

‘Oh come on! It won’t be like-‘ began Courfeyrac but Combeferre silenced him with a look.

‘Enjolras’ started Combeferre in his calm measured tone, ‘No one is going to trash your house, it’ll only be the Amis including Marius and then Marius can invite the girl he likes, Cosette. That is the point of this party isn’t it Courf?’

‘Yep that’s it!’

‘And I want to invite Grantaire too’ added Combeferre quickly, almost as if he knew Enjolras was going to explode at that-

‘NO! You cannot be serious! NO way!’ the campaign manager yelled getting to his feet. Courfeyrac hurriedly got up to close the office door. ‘Enjolras calm down!’ he said try to pacify his best friend. _Oops wrong thing to say._

‘No I will not! Why do you want that, that _drunk_ to come along?!’

‘Enjolras that is uncalled for’ snapped Combeferre, ‘Get over your problems with Grantaire, I’d like to invite him, he’s been working here for around a month now and he’s one of us. And to add to this, if he’s invited then we can invite Eponine too.’

Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows at that. _Oooh Combeferre really is interested in chasing after her, this is interesting. I can look more into that at the party. This party was such a brilliant idea!_

Enjolras stared at Combeferre for a bit, Courfeyrac liked watching them like this, it didn’t happen often but Combeferre almost always won. Sure enough, after about a minute Enjolras’s shoulder’s sagged and he admitted defeat.

‘Fine’ he said sulkily, ‘Fine, you can have your damned party at my house but I won’t-‘

‘You _will_ be there’ interrupted Combeferre perfectly anticipating Enjolras’s next remark. Enjolras clenched and unclenched his right fist, a sure sign that he was very close to completely exploding again, but he stayed silent and after another pause, nodded. Courfeyrac wanted to applaud Combeferre, he had a way of controlling Enjolras that no one else could; he could diffuse him very quickly when the man’s short temper threatened to fray. Courfeyrac didn’t have that skill, if anything he provoked Enjolras, although he might have to hand over that title to Grantaire. Courfeyrac had never seen so much dislike between the two of them. However, he suspected that it wasn’t _completely_ hatred on Grantaire’s part. That was something he could find out at the party. _Oh yes, this was a fucking brilliant idea!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apologies for not updating!  
> here is this chapter now, hope you like it!
> 
> I'm now back at univeristy, hopefully with more of a routine I can fit time in for writing, but we'll see how the workload goes, I'm stil very much committed to this story, I have more of the chapters planned out so we will get there I promise!
> 
> As updates might not always be regular feel free to subscribe to be handily notified of new chapters, also you can check out my tumblr ****  
> __  
> [here](http://hazelwickpepperweb.tumblr.com/)and find out what I'm up to or pester me for updates.... :P
> 
> Big hugs to you all, 
> 
> xH


	13. Enjolras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this chapter is really short, but a LOT happens in the next one so I thought I'd get this out of the way quickly, besides, I felt this one was necessary, enjoy!

**_Enjolras_ **

Somehow his two best friends had convinced him to host a house party. To say that Enjolras wasn’t best pleased was an understatement. However, he seemed to be the only one not looking forward to it; everyone else seemed to be ridiculously excited. Combeferre had been right, it had been a long time since they’d got everyone together. As far as Enjolras knew, everyone from their old friendship group back in uni was coming.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see everyone. It was just, did it have to be at his house, and did there have to be alcohol involved? Enjolras didn’t drink, he didn’t see the point of drinking. The only time he’d had alcohol he’d had a panic attack a couple of drinks in and nearly drank a lake trying to bring himself back to sobriety. He hated the feeling of losing control and couldn’t understand why anyone would want to achieve that feeling.

Anyway, the planning was out of his hands, Courfeyrac was masterminding the entire thing, with Feuilly and Combeferre chipping in as well. They had also assured him they would be heading up the cleaning operation post-party. Enjolras shuddered to think about what condition the house would be in after the ‘get-together’.

Marius was apparently very happy; he’d invited the girl he was into, Cosette? To the party and she’d said yes so Courfeyrac was rubbing his hands together in glee over that one. Grantaire had also been invited along with Eponine and as far as Enjolras knew they were coming to the party next Saturday.

Enjolras really didn’t want Grantaire to come. If he had no compunction being drunk for work then he would certainly be first into the bottle at Enjolras’s house. _Hell, he’d probably turn up wasted,_ thought Enjolras.

He hadn’t smelt alcohol on the artist since he’d called him out on it a couple of weeks ago, _but he was probably just showering or something to throw me off. And thank goodness he doesn’t smell of smoke as much now since I got him that distracting contraption._

Enjolras couldn’t say why he’d done it. It was a pure spur of the moment thing, he’d been walking down his local high street on the commute back from the office and he’d just walked into the shop and bought it. He’d been so embarrassed that he just left it on Grantaire’s desk the next morning, before anybody was in. He thought the artist probably wouldn’t even use it, _he’d just chuck it in the bin,_ he’d thought.

However, Enjolras had rounded the corner later that day to find Feuilly and Grantaire discussing ideas for new projects and Grantaire had the e-cigarette in his hand as he took a long drag from it. The end glowed green as he inhaled and then twiddled the device in his fingers. It was oddly distracting and Enjolras called out ‘No smoking indoors Grantaire’

‘Aha! Apollo has come down from heaven to grace us with his disapproving presence’ Grantaire responded, exhaling the vapour when he spoke and that was also very distracting. Enjolras blinked.

‘Besides’ Grantaire carried on ‘There’s no law on not smoking e-cigs indoors’

‘Yet’ pointed out Enjolras.

‘I thought you’d be happy Apollo’ said Grantaire ‘Or do you still think I’m _disgusting?’_

‘I never said that’ replied Enjolras defensively.

‘I’m tons more productive this way too’ added Grantaire taking another long drag on the electronic device and _why was he staring at the way Grantaire’s cheeks hollowed as he breathed in?._ ‘No more dashing outside for a fag break, now I can stay at my desk and do more work for you, your highness’

Enjolras bristled at that and mad to retort but-

‘Lay off him a bit, yeah Enjolras?’ said Feuilly coming to Grantaire’s defence, ‘I think it’s really good he’s trying to quit, I know how hard it is, I used to smoke myself.’

‘Well I wasn’t planning on quitting mate, but yeah sure, whatever’ said Grantaire behind a plume of vapour.

‘Well why did you get an e-cigarette then?’ asked Feuilly.

‘I didn’t _buy_ it’ replied the artist, he gestured to his desk ‘I just found it here this morning’

‘What? And you just thought, oh yes I’ll start e-smoking today?!’

‘Well why not? Eponine’s been harping on at me for years, thought I might give it a go’

‘You just thought you’d try giving up smoking a go?’ asked Feuilly disbelieving.

‘All you’d need to do now is give up the drinking and you’ll be a model citizen’ said Enjolras.

‘Nice try Apollo’ drawled Grantaire, ‘But I’ll never achieve that’

‘Well why don’t you just _give it a go_?’ Enjolras asked, throwing Grantaire’s words back at him.

‘Because I’ll never be good enough for you Apollo’ said Grantaire. Was it just Enjolras or did he sound bitter?

‘But you could _try’_ cried Enjolras, exasperated.

‘What’s the point?’ Grantaire replied, ‘Nothing ever changes, Apollo… we’ve had this discussion before.’

‘Yes and I have no desire in repeating that experience’ Enjolras had snapped and then walked off.

He would normally be annoyed, he usually was every time he argued with that idiot, but Enjolras knew he’d proven Grantaire wrong, even if he didn’t know it. _Things do change,_ he thought, _I can’t prove you’re not still drinking but I do know you’re no longer smoking, sort of._ It was a very small victory but Enjolras would take it.


	14. Eponine

**_Eponine_ **

Eponine really didn’t want to go to this party. Who the heck still has house parties when they’re 25? She didn’t want to go and she had better things to be doing on a Saturday night than going to some guy’s posh house in Richmond to get drunk. She could get drunk in her own flat thank you very much, at least then it was literally two steps to her bed. Not so for bloody Richmond. She was going to have to get a fucking train there. A train. As in national rail.

And she did have better things to be doing. The community garden project she was a part of was having an open day that weekend and Eponine’s garden was being shown to the public. She was very proud of her little garden, well it was more like a walled yard really, but she’d turned it into a miniature oasis with pot plants, raised beds and trellis everywhere. Seeing as it was getting towards high summer the garden was going to be open until the evening, which was when Enjolras’s stupid party was going to start.

She’d told Combeferre and Courfeyrac all of this, as they seemed to be the ones actually organising the party, and they’d pleaded with her- okay Courfeyrac had pleaded with her- but she’d stood firm. However, then Grantaire had got in on the act too. Stupid Grantaire, she couldn’t say no to him, and she didn’t really want to leave him alone with that lot either, so she’d been forced to say yes. _I suppose if he has to go then the least I can do is be there too for support._

In the end she’d managed to compromise and would just turn up to the party a bit later than everyone else, that way she still got to show her garden and Grantaire still had her company at the stupid party.

The open garden event went well, she’d been able to advise a couple on some space saving ideas she had employed in her yard, and then in turn an older gentleman had chatted to her for a long while about the variety of flowers she had in her garden; he’d been particularly interested in her miniature rhododendron’s in a pot and had suggested some different watering techniques. As the afternoon led into the evening and Eponine was ushering the last of the guests out of her garden, her phone had rung; it was Grantaire.

‘Hey R just give me a sec okay?’ she answered, pulling the gate closed to her yard and securing a padlock on the latch.

‘Hey, so is everything okay’ she asked once she’d made her way back into her ground floor flat through the large bi-folding doors.

‘Oh God Ep can you hurry up and get here soon’ pleaded her best friend down the line.

‘What’s up?’

‘Who do you think?’

‘Oh okay, I still need to get ready so I’ll be about an hour’ she said.

‘An hour?’ groaned Grantaire.

‘I’m sorry R but Richmond’s a bloody long way from where I live’

‘Yeah, I guess, okay, just don’t be too long Ep, things are so awkward here, he just keeps glaring at me-‘

‘Okay, okay I’ll be as quick as I can’ she pacified. Eponine was already looking through her wardrobe for something to wear, ‘What kind of a do is this? Is it mini skirt or maxi skirt attire?’ she asked.

‘You’ll look hot whatever’ replied Grantaire.

‘That’s not helping R’ she growled.

‘It’s pretty casual’ he said, ‘They’re all bloody hipsters so it’s jeans and t-shirts really’

‘Are there any _girls_ there?’ Eponine asked sceptically.

‘Yeah there’s a really nice girl, can’t remember her name, she seems cool though’

‘Okay what’s she wearing?’

‘Erm…’ there was the sound of Grantaire moving around ‘She’s wearing shorts and a strappy top…she looks really hot’ said Grantaire.

‘Eyes on the prize R, don’t get distracted’ teased Eponine.

‘What? Oh God no, I mean I think she’s someone’s girlfriend, I wasn’t…I was just appreciating how attractive she looked…you know I’m ruined for anyone but you-know-who’

‘Fair enough’ replied Eponine, ‘Right well, I’ll go get ready and be there soon okay?’

‘Please’ begged Grantaire, but just then the phone was snatched out of his hand and another voice was echoing down the line

‘-Eponine? Is that you?’

‘-Er, hello?’ she asked

‘Oh cool, hey it’s Courfeyrac here’

‘Oh hello’

‘Yeah cool, you’re still coming right?’

‘Yeah I am should be about an hour or so’

‘Oh okay, cool, that’s great. Hey! Do you reckon you could do me a favour?’

‘Erm, what is it?’ asked Eponine suspiciously.

‘Enjolras has put a limit on the booze here and we’re seriously running low. Do you think you could pick up some beers on your way here? I’ll pay you back of course’

‘Oh um…yeah sure’ she shrugged.

‘Oh thank you!’ Courfeyrac gushed ‘You’re amazing Eponine! Thanks so much! See you soon!’

And then he was off and Grantaire was back on his phone, ‘You okay with that Ep?’

‘Yeah’ she replied, ‘it’s not a problem, I’ll get something on the way’

‘Get something for yourself too’ said Grantaire, ‘I’ll pay for it’

‘Aww thanks babe’ said Eponine in an American accent.

‘Sure thing babe’ replied Grantaire laughing.

‘See you soon R’ said Eponine as she hung up.

*~*

Okay so Eponine underestimated the booze thing. Well, not so much that, but the carrying the booze on public transport bit. Carrying two 12 pack of beers and a bottle of apple sours for herself was not easy. She’d managed to wrangle a crate with wheels from the guy at the shop and was pulling it behind her but she was cursing English train stations for not having lifts and the amount of stairs she’d had to climb was not even a fucking joke. Once she arrived at Richmond station she was not best pleased and went to ask a taxi driver if he knew the way to the address Courfeyrac had given her for Enjolras’s house.

The taxi driver turned out to be a saint and offered to drive her there for half fare. _Thank fuck. And thank fuck for figure hugging black maxi dresses._

Only once she’d exited the taxi onto the street pavement with the large amount of alcohol, she was then faced with a walk up a fucking dirt track to Enjolras’s house. _What the actual fuck?_ So she had to hobble along the track in her wedge sandals dragging a fucking crate behind her. Then Enjolras’s house turned out to be a fucking mansion. Of course, what else?

Safe to say when she rang the doorbell Eponine was in a foul mood and Combeferre opened the door to find her necking straight from the bottle of apple sours.

‘Oh, um...Eponine’ he stammered in greeting. She turned to face him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked him up and down, _he looks good, I’ll give him that._ Combeferre was wearing dark blue jeans with a navy blue t-shirt which stretched very nicely over his broad shoulders. _He must play rugby_ thought Eponine; his arms were fairly toned and they were a light brown, tanned from being outside. His arms looked _really, really good_. Eponine had to stop herself from staring and force herself to say hello.

‘Hi’ she said, ‘Um…I brought booze?’

‘Eponine! Thank fuck!’ cried Grantaire coming to the door of Enjolras’s house, he hugged her and she squeezed him back. Combeferre opened the door wider to let her and the crate of beers in, which Courfeyrac soon spotted and trundled off somewhere. Eponine kept a hold of her bottle, she had a feeling it could be stolen at any moment.

They’d stepped into an open hall which led straight through out to the back of the house and the garden. Enjolras was in the far doorway and strode over to greet Eponine.

‘Hi Eponine, glad you could make it’ he said.

‘Yeah, no thanks to your fucking drive!’ Eponine said, gesturing behind her where Combeferre was just shutting the front door.

‘Oh um..’ said Enjolras, not sure how to react to a swearing Eponine.

‘It was dirt Enjolras, _dirt_.’ She repeated ‘and I was wearing wedges and lugging about two liquid tonnes of beer thank you very much’

‘You brought beer?’ Enjolras asked, looking around as if to spot where Eponine was hiding it.

‘Courfeyrac ran off with it’ said Grantaire, pointing in the direction the lawyer had gone.

‘Right.’ said Enjolras not sounding best pleased; ‘Excuse me please’ and he marched off after Courfeyrac.

‘Oh dear’ sighed Grantaire, ‘I think we just landed Courfeyrac in shit’

‘Well I’m not sorry, he made me heave it all the way here’ said Eponine.

‘Courfeyrac can handle himself, I wouldn’t worry about him’ said Combeferre, ‘I’m sorry about the alcohol you had to carry Eponine; I think he assumed you had a car.’

Eponine snorted in response, ‘Come on, who has a car in London?’

Combeferre ducked his head a little as he came to stand by Eponine and Grantaire, he cleared his throat, ‘Now Eponine shall I show you around?’

‘Oh God this place is so posh’ said Eponine properly starting to look around. It was all fancy polished wood and cream walls, ‘Enjolras must be loaded’

‘His parents are very wealthy’ admitted Combeferre, leading them down the hallway.

‘Knew it’ said Grantaire.

‘Now the living room’s through there, this way leads to the kitchen, and there’s a downstairs bathroom further on as well. And here’s the garden where everyone is’ said Combeferre holding open the French doors which led out onto decking. The garden was huge, but there was a gathering of people strewn loosely around two tables and a barbeque. Combeferre strode over and began to introduce Eponine to his and Enjolras’s friends.

‘Hi everyone, this is Eponine, a friend of Grantaire’s, Eponine this is Joly and Bossuet-‘ he indicated a slim Asian man with dark hair and a stocky bald guy respectively. Joly waved in return, Bossuet raised his beer in greeting.

‘This is Feuilly’

‘Hi Eponine’ said the man Combeferre gestured to. He was tall, had curly ginger hair and spoke with an eastern European accent ‘I’ve heard a lot about you from Grantaire’ he smiled kindly at her.

‘All good stuff I hope’ Eponine replied in return.

‘And then this is Bahorel and Musichetta, they’re the brother and sister of the group’ Combeferre introduced them.

‘Twins, though you’d never think it, cos I’ve got all the brains _and_ the beauty!’ called out Musichetta sassily as Bahorel protested loudly from where he was manning the barbeque. She was short, about as short as Eponine but she was all curves and wore a cream floaty strappy top which looked awesome against her dark skin and highwaisted shorts. She moved forwards to give Eponine a brief hug, ‘I am so fucking glad there’s another girl here; that makes three! It’s usually just me and all these tosspots!’

‘Oh, who else is there?’ asked Eponine glancing around whilst ignoring the shouts of protest coming from the group of guys behind Musichetta.

‘Ah, here he is!’ exclaimed Bahorel loudly, ‘Marius, come meet Eponine and introduce you’re girlfriend’

Eponine whirled around in shock to see Marius stepping out onto the decking, followed by a very pretty blonde girl wearing a flecked tea-dress. Eponine’s inner alarm system was going off, but she was sort of frozen in horror.

‘Oh hi Eponine!’ said Marius enthusiastically, ‘It’s alright Bahorel, we’ve already met, in fact, Eponine helped me find Cosette after that awards evening at her office.’

‘Mmmmhmmmm’ was all Eponine could reply in a high-pitched tone. She could feel Grantaire move in close beside her but before he could speak, Cosette came forward to give Eponine a small hug. Eponine just stood there awkwardly as the other girl embraced her.

‘Oh it’s so lovely to meet you Eponine!’ she gushed, ‘Marius has told me about you, and it’s lovely to meet everyone else too’ she said now addressing the rest of the partygoers.

‘Ep, let’s go to the kitchen and get more booze’ announced Grantaire loudly, grabbing her by the upper arm and dragging her inside Enjolras’s ridiculous house.

‘Oh Jesus, I’m so sorry Ep, I didn’t realise she would be here!’ Grantaire said quickly as soon as they were inside.

‘Um…okay…right…okay...so…right’ Eponine would not have a meltdown right here in Enjolras’s house, surrounded by Enjolras’s friends of which included Combeferre and Marius. _She would not._

_‘_ Do you just wanna leg it?’ asked Grantaire, ‘Cos I sort of do’

‘Oh _God’_ she wailed as they entered the empty kitchen and collapsed face down on the counter, ‘Why did I come here, all the way to bloody _Richmond_?!’

‘Is everything okay?’ came a cheerful voice. Eponine looked up and there was Courfeyrac sticking his head from around a door.

‘Are you hiding in the pantry?’ asked Grantaire astutely.

‘Yes’

‘ _Why_ are you hiding in the pantry?’ said Grantaire with a raised eyebrow.

‘I’ll give you one guess, he’s got blonde hair’

‘Ah, fair enough’ Grantaire shrugged.

‘But Eponine, what’s the matter?’ asked Courfeyrac creeping out of the pantry and closing the door quietly behind him.

‘Oh nothing’ she replied, blinking hard, trying not to cry, ‘I’m just a bit overtired that’s all, it’s been a long day and I’ve come a long way, that’s all, really.’

‘Are you sure?’ he asked, sounding concerned and it was sweet of him really, but she couldn’t explain it to him, Marius was his flatmate and Courfeyrac knew him a lot better than Eponine did.

‘Yeah I’m sure’

‘Please don’t leave though’ Courfeyrac pleaded, ‘You’ve only just got here and you haven’t even had a drink.’

‘Oh I’ve had a drink’ said Eponine assuredly, her bottle of apple sours was still in her hand and she took another swig.

‘Atta girl’ said Grantaire, ‘You wanna stay?’

‘I will for you’ she answered making up her mind determinedly.

*~*

It was a couple of hours later and Eponine was well on her way to getting wasted. She was currently in the kitchen with Grantaire, Courfeyrac and Musichetta taking shots and singing along to Tiesto very loudly.

Enjolras had come in several times to tell them off, but they’d successfully shooed him out of the room each and were now sat on the counter top mucking around. The others all drifted in and out at various points but with the barbeque outside and laughter coming from the living room it seemed as if everyone was having a good time.

‘So, let me get this straight’ started Eponine quite drunk, ‘You’re dating both Joly _and_ Bossuet?’

‘Yep’ the other girl confirmed.

‘What?! How is that even possible?’ Eponine cried drunkenly, flinging her arms in the air.

‘Oh it’s very possible hun’ Musichetta laughed and Eponine’s eyes went wide.

‘OH MY GOD’ she said falling nearly into Musichetta’s lap and the two of them burst out laughing. And then once they were laughing they couldn’t stop. Then Joly walked into the kitchen and there was a pause before the two girls set each other off cackling again.

‘Oh fuck me, you’re too funny’ giggled Musichetta, ‘How have we not met before?’

‘Dunno, bet it was all Combeferre’s fault’ said Eponine as she took another gulp of something, not caring what it was, ‘It always seems to be him, he’s well suspiciousssss’

Musichetta snorted in response.

‘Hey don’t hate on Combeferre, he’s great at calming Enjolras down’ interjected Grantaire as a puff of smoke left his mouth.

This time it was Courfeyrac’s turn to snort, ‘Yeah that’s only after you’ve wound him up-‘

Grantaire smirked in response as Eponine only just noticed something.

‘R, is that an e-cig?’

‘Yep’ he answered twirling it in his fingers, ‘You like?’

‘Since when have you been a vaper?’

‘Since like last week’

‘Oh. You didn’t tell me you were trying to quit’

‘I’m not really.’

‘Yeah he’s really not, apparently he just found the thing on his desk’ interrupted Courfeyrac.

‘What?’

‘Yeah I know, I would be totally suspicious too, but no he just plugs it in and smokes it, _weird_ ’.

‘R you don’t know where it’s from?’ said Eponine horrified.

‘ _Who_ it’s from more likely’ said Courfeyrac.

‘Relax Ep, it’s fine. It’s good. I’m cutting down, no tar in my lungs now, see? Happy?’

‘Hmmmm sort of’ said Eponine unconvinced, ‘It’s very suspect’

‘Must be Combeferre!’ laughed Musichetta and they all dissolved into laughter again. Once they’d gathered themselves together (somewhat). The conversation moved on.

‘Sooooooo Courfeyrac’ Eponine said, ‘You got anyone on the cards?’

‘Moi?’ the guy replied, batting his eyelids, ‘Oh there’s no one for me, I’m just having fun’

‘Yeah right’ burst out Musichetta, ‘You like Jehan!’ she said in a sing-sone voice.

‘No I do not!’ Courfeyrac squeaked, protesting.

‘Who the fuck’s that?’ asked Eponine, ‘Have I met them?’

‘No he couldn’t be here tonight’ explained Musichetta, ‘He had to work, he’s a careworker and does night shifts.’

‘Shit, that’s like… a serious job’ said Eponine

‘As opposed to what? A polling person?’ the other girl asked, giggling.

‘Yeah, I sure as hell couldn’t look after anyone, can barely look after myself, look at me’ Eponine gestured to herself.

‘Oh shush, you’re gorgeous’ Musichetta said.

‘erm ‘scuse me?’ replied Eponine gesturing up and down at the girl in front of her ‘Look at you! Least you’ve got boobs!’

‘Oh god, are they popping out again?’ said Musichetta looking down at her chest distractedly.

Grantaire nearly choked on the vapour he was exhaling.

‘OKAY, NO BOOBS PLEASE’ interrupted Courfeyrac, ‘Not allowed.’

‘Says who?’

‘Me’

‘Pfffft’ scorned Eponine.

‘Yeah pfffft Courfeyrac’ agreed Musichetta, joining in before they all dissolved into giggles again.

*~*

It was some time later; or perhaps not very long at all, Eponine had lost track of time, her phone going walkabouts at some point that evening. She didn’t know where Grantaire had headed off to. He’d said he was going to run interference and keep Cosette away from the kitchen although apparently she was clinging to Marius like a limpet- and him likewise. She hoped her best friend was staying out of Enjolras’s way.

She, Courfeyrac and Musichetta were singing along and dancing along to ‘Bang Bang’ with Musichetta taking Jessie J’s part, Courfeyrac Ariana Grande’s role and Eponine killing it with Nicki Minaj’s rap. She was currently standing on the countertop and singing into a whisk.

At some point, Combeferre and Bossuet had wandered in. They were both to one side of the kitchen openly staring at the scene in front of them. Musichetta was doing some very suggestive moves as she moved closer to her boyfriend and he was going more and more red as she approached. Eponine was almost too drunk to care as she strutted on the countertop and the slit in her maxi dress rode up to show her thigh. She glanced at Combeferre; he was staring at her with a sort of shocked expression on his face. Some part of Eponine thought this was probably because the Project and Recruitment Manager for the ABC was used to seeing her in a very different environment and not with her hair pinned up haphazardly on top of her head, in a figure-hugging black maxi dress and dancing on a counter top to a very sexually suggestive song. Eponine smirked. Combeferre needed to live a little.

It was all going amazingly until a policeman walked into the kitchen accompanied by Enjolras.

Courfeyrac squeaked and Musichetta let out a large gasp, Bossuet went even redder and Combeferre had to practically tear his eyes from her but Eponine wasn’t fazed.

She stopped singing and just stood where she was on the worktop, pausing with a hand on her hip looking the police officer straight in the eye.

‘Yes hello?’ she asked bluntly.

‘Are you Eponine?’

‘Who wants to know?’ she countered. She could see Enjolras and Combeferre looking at her concerned, Courfeyrac was looking at her in more awe and Musichetta and Bossuet just looked confused.

But just then, their gathering was joined by another man in a uniform.

‘Eponine Thenardier, get down from there, we need to speak to you’.

_Oh shit. It was Javert. And he called her Thenardier. Fuck._

_*~*_

Eponine, Javert and the other police guy were shown into the now vacated living room by a very worried looking Enjolras. Before Eponine entered the lounge he quickly whispered.

‘Eponine what’s going on?’

‘Relax Enjolras it’s not drugs’ she answered rolling her eyes.

‘Don’t mess around Eponine, seriously, why have the police showed up looking for you?’

She turned to face him properly, lingering in the doorway, ‘Look, I don’t know’ she said and when he looked incredulous she carried on ‘I’m serious; I really don’t know why the fuck Javert wants to see me.’

‘Oh so you know him?’

‘The Inspector, yeah, we go way back’ she said

‘Eponine, if your time isn’t too _precious_ , we have important things to discuss’ came Javert’s scathing voice from the room.

‘Look just go get Grantaire’ said Eponine before she shut the door on Enjolras’s bewildered face. She almost felt a bit bad that this was happening in his house. He clearly hadn’t expected the Police to show up, but to be fair, neither had Eponine, and especially Javert. Because the thing was, Javert was the Inspector for the Yorkshire Police force, not the Met. So it was something serious if he was here, and it was not going to be good. Eponine turned to face the two policemen leaning her back against the closed door. She was pretty drunk and didn’t want to fall on her face.

‘Right, can you just confirm you are Miss Thenardier for us please?’ asked the younger officer.

‘That’s her alright’ confirmed Javert. Eponine stuck her tongue out at him.

‘It’s _Jondrette_ now, sir’ she replied cheekily.

‘This is not a time for messing around Eponine. Be serious. How much have you had to drink?’

Eponine shrugged in response. She immediately felt like a teenager again: selfish, moody and stubborn. Slipping back into old habits because that’s how she’d always acted around Javert, apart from that last time…before she changed her name and moved down here.

‘Fine, well I hope you are lucid enough to understand that something serious has happened because we’re here.’

‘It’s not Gavroche?’ she asked, suddenly worried.

‘No, it’s not your brother, it’s about your father.’

‘My father?’ she asked disbelievingly, lurching off the door and moving forwards into the room to where Javert was leaning against a desk on the other side of the room.

‘Yes,’ said the younger police officer, ‘We have to inform you that your father and one of his accomplices, a young man called Montparnasse have absconded from prison.’

Everything fell silent. Eponine could only hear her own breathing; her inhales and increasingly shaky exhales. The word ‘father’ was enough to invoke disgust within her but her blood had positively run cold when she heard the name Montparnasse. And then, the odd word in the sentence, ‘absconded’.

‘Ab..absconded’ she voiced aloud, confused.

‘They are no longer in police custody’ said Javert crisply.

‘No longer in...What?’ said Eponine sharply, the initial shock at hearing words she’d hoped never to hear in a long time wearing off. Anger was now starting to bubble deep within her.

‘Are..are..you telling me, that my father and my ex-boyfriend HAVE ESCAPED FROM FUCKING PRISON?’ she yelled.

‘Now there is no need to panic’ interjected the younger policeman.

‘ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?’ Eponine cried angrily.

‘Eponine stop shouting’ said Javert loudly.

‘My father is out _there_ ’ she gestured wildly to the windows ‘and you’re telling me not to panic?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!’

‘You are supposed to calm down’ ordered Javert, but Eponine was done with being calm. If they wanted her to be calm they should have kept her father and Montparnasse locked up.

‘They were supposed to be away for 10 years without parole, _at least’_ she cried, hysteria starting to show.

‘I am fully aware of that’

‘Then WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY OUT?!’

‘Eponine’ said Javert dangerously.

‘Don’t you _Eponine_ me’ she shouted pointing a finger at the Inspector. ‘YOU FUCKING LET THEM WHAT…ABSCOND? DOESN’T THAT JUST MEAN WALK OUT? HOW COULD YOU?!’

‘Eponine’ growled Javert, ‘Will you calm down for Christ’s sake’

Eponine just stared at the man in front of her, the man she hoped never to see again, not because he was all bad- he could actually be okay- but because of what it would mean. It would mean something like this. A terrifying thought suddenly came to her and she said with words heavy with dread ‘Please, _please,_ tell me they do not know I testified against them, please for the love of God Javert, _please_ tell me they do not know.’

Javert looked her in the eye as he answered ‘They don’t know Eponine, I am sure of it. They probably still think of you of as an accomplice of sorts-‘

‘Which is actually why we’re here’ piped up the younger police officer, ‘I’m with the Scotland Yard, and we’re hoping you are going to be able to help us find these men’

‘And why the fuck would I help with that?’ asked Eponine disbelievingly.

‘Because we’re hoping they’re going to come and track you down, to probably aid them with some sort of crime and-‘

‘THEY’RE COMING FOR _ME?_!’ Eponine was back to shouting again.

The young man moved forward; maybe to comfort her as he said ‘It will be totally safe, we’ll monitor your house and see if they turn up’

‘How can you do that? You can’t do that!’ she cried, turning pleading eyes to Javert, but his expression was stony.

She turned back to the advancing policeman who was trying his best to look as unthreatening as possible but it wasn’t working.

‘GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!’ Eponine screamed and punched the guy in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> It's been quite a while *hides from angry eyes*  
> I am now in my final year of uni and it is slowly killing me. I have no time to write fics because I'm too busy writing essays on counterinsurgency and bioterrorism...fun times.
> 
> Anyway, here is the next, well-overdue installment. I hope you like it; things are really gearing up now into the next phase of this fic, please leave a comment and let me know what you think, I appreciate every single comment and kudos!
> 
> As updates are so sporadic at the moment, please subscribe to this fic to be notified when I post updates or author subscribe so you can see when I update any of my ongoing works. I also have a new fic which I'm planning on posting soon as well and Commonwealth Gaymes should be finished in the next month I promise- when I get these horrid essays done :/
> 
> You can find me here on **_[tumblr](http://hazelwickpepperweb.tumblr.com/)_** , but I am on tumblr hiatus for the month of November (my brother has my password) because..third year..and degree...
> 
> thank you all for reading and I'll hopefully see you again this side of Christmas!
> 
> big hugs
> 
> xH


	15. Enjolras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we find out about Eponine's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> So, it's been a while, there's more notes at the end of this but just a quick warning about this chapter:  
> mentions of suicide, drugs and possessiveness so take care. If anyone thinks I need to warn for something else let me know,
> 
> enjoy!

**_Enjolras_ **

He’d known this party was going to be bad idea from the start. He said this to Combeferre who merely rolled his eyes and replied with: ‘That’s the fifth or sixth time you’ve said that Enjolras, you don’t need to keep saying it, just keep driving.’

‘I wouldn’t have to keep saying it if we hadn’t had a party in the first place.’

‘You had no idea this would happen-‘

‘I knew something would happen!’ interrupted Enjolras angrily as he pulled up at the red traffic lights.

It was around 7:30 in the morning and Enjolras was furious. After the police had shown up at his house- and he’d let them in because they’d said they need to speak to Eponine urgently, _nothing was said about arresting at all-_ they’d taken her to the living room to speak with her. And oh god Eponine said it wasn’t to do with drugs but now he thought it probably was to do with drugs, _shit_. She’d told him to go fetch Grantaire so he had- found drinking with the others, laughing and looking entirely too happy; he never looked like that when he was around Enjolras- and he’d brought Grantaire to just outside the room when they’d heard shouting.

Combeferre had also been there when they arrived and said ‘It’s been going for a little while.’

They hadn’t heard a lot of what was being said but they’d had no problem hearing Eponine screaming ‘DOESN’T THAT JUST MEAN WALK OUT? HOW COULD YOU?!’

‘What’s going on?’ asked Grantaire worriedly.

‘I don’t know, but he… the Inspector, called her Eponine Thenardier-‘

‘Oh Shit.’

‘Grantaire what is going on?’ Enjolras had asked but Grantaire had ignored him and instead talked to Combeferre

‘What was the Inspector called?

‘Um… I think he said his name was Javert or something.’

‘Oh fuck.’

‘Grantaire-‘

‘THEY’RE COMING FOR ME?!’ they’d heard Eponine yelling.

‘Oh bloody fucking shit’ said Grantaire, his face had gone pale. Enjolras had had no idea what was going on. And then hell had broken loose.

They’d heard Eponine scream ‘GET AWAY FROM ME’ and both Grantaire and Combeferre had thrown open the doors to the room and rushed in to see the younger policeman on his knees, hands over his face groaning. Then before they could even register what was going on Enjolras had heard the click of handcuffs and the Inspector had locked Eponine’s wrists behind her. She was pale faced but her chin had been sticking out, defiant. She hadn’t seemed particularly bothered by Javert grabbing her by the upper arm and escorting her out of the room.

‘Hey wait, what’s going on Javert?’

‘Grantaire, I hoped to never see you again’ replied the Inspector heading for the door. But Enjolras had stood in the way, blocking the exit.

‘Sir where are you taking her?’ he’d asked.

‘Down to Richmond station, she needs to sober up and I need to speak with her, you can come and collect her in the morning’ the Inspector had replied brusquely ‘Out of the way lad’.

And Enjolras had stood to the side as the Inspector had put Eponine in the police car. She sat upright in the back seat, eyes forward and face blank. The second officer had scuttled out of the house after them looking none too good.

‘Did Grantaire say anything this morning?’ asked Enjolras to Combeferre sitting in the passenger seat across from him.

‘Nope he was still asleep when we left’ said Combeferre, ‘Guess we’ll just have to find out from Eponine herself what’s going on.’

Enjolras scowled. They were driving to Richmond police station to go and collect Eponine. For the remainder of yesterday evening Grantaire had refused to talk to any of them about what was going on, he’d said it wasn’t his story to tell. He’d been set on going to the police station after Eponine but Combeferre had managed to stop that stupid idea; Grantaire was drunk and angry and mixing that with a police station was only asking for trouble. And then Courfeyrac had yelled at Enjolras for being pushy and rude for pointing that out.

With the dramatic ending to the party, everyone had seemed quite subdued. They’d all decided to stick around though, setting up camp in Enjolras's living room to wait until the morning for Eponine's release. Combeferre had even persuaded Grantaire to stay, and he sat in the living room with them watching a film but paying little attention to what was happening on the screen.

Enjolras had headed to bed early so that he could wake up and drive to the station in the morning as he was certain he was the only one who’d be sober enough come morning. However, when he’d come downstairs that morning he’d found Combeferre, looking a little rough, drinking coffee in the kitchen, ‘Ready to go?’ he’d asked and they’d left, leaving the others asleep in the living room.

 

‘What do think is going on?’ asked Enjolras as he navigated down the streets.

‘I don’t know exactly,’ started Combeferre, ‘And I want to hear it from her before I start jumping to conclusions but I think it’s safe to say that Jondrette is not Eponine’s surname.’

‘What did the Inspector say it was?’

‘Thenardier.’

‘Why does that sound familiar?’

Combeferre paused for a long moment ‘Because it is’ he finally said.

They were now at the police station; Enjolras pulled into the car park at the front.

‘I can’t think why it’s familiar’ he said.

‘Well, we’re here now’ said Combeferre unbuckling his seatbelt, ‘Let’s just go and see her.’

They entered the police station and gave their names to the receptionist. They then had to wait fifteen minutes before they were allowed into a room to see Eponine.

She was looking particularly worse for wear thought Enjolras when he saw her. Still in yesterday’s clothes which now looked rumpled because she’d slept in them, her make-up had faded and smudged a little but she was busy touching it up with a pocket mirror when they walked into the small, fluorescent-lit room.

‘Policewoman let me borrow her make-up, I know it’s unhygienic but never mind’ she said as a way of greeting. 'I don't even have my phone' she said in a frustrated tone.

'Oh, I have it with me' said Combeferre suddenly, reaching into his jacket pocket hastily and passing it across to her. Enjolras stared, _since when did Combeferre have Eponine's phone?_

'Thanks' said Eponine eagerly but grateful.

 _'_ There was a table and two other chairs in the room. Enjolras and Combeferre sat down across from Eponine.

‘Are you alright?’ asked Combeferre, he sounded concerned.

‘Yeah, I’m fine’ she replied distractedly, now scrolling through her phone for missed messages.

‘Eponine, you look like you hardly slept’

‘Well I haven’t’ she said crossly, ‘I can't stand thunder, I was fucking terrified'

Enjolras was confused for a moment, then remembered that there had been a particularly vicious thunder and lightning storm last night.

‘It’s just the hot weather,’ said Combeferre, ‘It causes everything to build up, we’ve been long overdue a thunderstorm.’

‘Well I wish it had happened on another night and not when I’m in a bloody cell’ she complained.

Enjolras thought this was a good point to chip in, ‘Just why were you in a cell last night Eponine?’ He looked at her properly then. Trying to see the woman he’d first met in the Musain lobby, dressed smartly and on the ball with business ideas. It seemed hard to believe that she and the dishevelled girl sitting in a police room in front of him were one and the same.

‘Well’ said Eponine finally packing up the compact mirror and looking at them both, ‘If you haven’t worked it out yet, it was for assaulting a police officer.’

‘We’d worked that bit out’ said Combeferre, ‘I think what Enjolras means is, why were the police looking to talk to you? And why did they call you Thenardier?’

Eponine looked conflicted. She took in a deep breath.

‘Hasn’t Grantaire said anything?’

‘He told us it wasn’t for him to tell.’

‘Ahhhh, shit’ Eponine put her head on her hands on the table. ‘I wish Grantaire had said it all, saves me from doing it now, but I can see why. Javert told me to be honest to you and I better had be. Though I’m surprised again that you’ve not figured it out.’ She sat upright again, looking into their faces, ‘You work in news, surely you’ve put two and two together?’

‘I have some suspicions’ agreed Combeferre, although Enjolras was still drawing a blank. ‘But I want to hear it straight from you and not from a Sun headline.’

Eponine chewed her lip whilst she looked at them. She was clearly to trying to think about what she was going to say. She sighed.

‘Fine, settle in guys, it’s a bit of a long story.’

Enjolras and Combeferre listened as Eponine recounted the past. She made it clear that she wasn’t going to talk about Grantaire much- ‘that’s his own business, not mine.’ But she launched into quite a condensed life story leading up until where they were now.

‘I had a shitty childhood, we were working class, up North, living off goodness knows what. Da was a benefit cheat but had owned a pub at one point and worked multiple odd jobs so who knew where the money came from? We didn’t question it. Mum and Da were crap parents. I was the oldest, then there was my sister Azelma, then my younger brother Gavroche. Mum had twins when I was about fifteen, sixteen, but they got taken off her by social services. They were going to take all of us I reckon but I was too old really and Azelma and Gavroche were massive trouble, so it was just easier to take the babies. I don’t know where they are now.’

She paused, looking off into the distance. Enjolras felt a bit numb, Eponine was rattling it all off so quickly he couldn’t take it all in. It was almost as if the quicker she said it the less it hurt but he could hear her voice catching a little when she talked about her siblings.

‘Anyway, I fell in with the wrong crowd as soon as I hit secondary school. Didn’t really skip school too much, there wasn’t much to do otherwise and so we just wreaked havoc at the school. I was smoking, tried drugs, slept around that sort of thing. Anyway, before long, I was singled out by Montparnasse. Isn’t this funny? I don’t actually know what his first name is, everyone just called him ‘Parnasse, so I did too. He started stalking me a bit, kept asking me out, he was sixteen I was fourteen and I didn’t know any better, plus he was good-looking as fuck. You don’t say no to a fella like that, also he was in a gang which I thought was very cool at the time of course.’

Eponine gave a very hollow laugh here ‘God I was so stupid back then.’

Combeferre opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head at him and carried on.

‘So, anyway, ‘Parnasse and I start dating. I think I’m the coolest bitch in school, blah blah blah. ‘Parnasse finishes school and gets a labourer job or something, it was just a cover. He was a criminal. And a fucking good one too. I got lots of stuff from him, new phone, new telly, new laptop, new shoes. Still think I’m the coolest bitch in school. Ugh. Anyway, point is, ‘Parnasse is fucking good at what he does and never got caught. Then, then…’ she laughs ‘Here comes the stupidest bit, he and my Da start teaming up to run bigger operations you know, like getting into proper hardcore criminal shit. And no one complains because Azelma and I have new clothes, we get our hair done, our nails done, new i-phones and shit. Gavroche starts learning to steal too, he nicks things from shops, gets us make-up and perfume and stuff. And our mum, she’s got new sofa, new telly, new dishwasher, new fucking expensive wine in the fridge you know?’

Enjolras sort of knew. His family were one the opposite end of the wealth spectrum to Eponine but it didn’t mean that he didn’t know what it was like to be paid off, to receive luxuries to buy your silence. That, he knew all too well. Eponine continued.

So anyways, Da and ‘Parnasse want me to get involved you know, I’m skinny and can fit through gates and windows, that sort of thing. Da even said he wanted me to marry ‘Parnasse and then it’d be a family business, and we’d get more benefits and shit. But out of spite I said no, it was not about not liking ‘Parnasse but about annoying the shit out of my Da so I said I was going to college just to piss him off. I somehow got into sixth form, though I’ve no clue how, anyway, it was fun, ‘Parnasse would pick me up afterwards in his car and it was good.’

Enjolras had a feeling that things were about to get not very good at all for the young Eponine. She took a deep breath before carrying on, slower this time.

‘Anyway, I was a selfish bitch who was so wrapped up in her own world, I couldn’t see anything but myself and so, when…when..my…’ She was struggling here, her eyes fixed resolutely on the corner of the table, ‘When my..sister…Azelma, she.. she k-killed herself-‘

Enjolras and Combeferre took in a collective breath of shock.

Eponine was struggling to hold back tears ‘She hung herself….she was fifteen. Jesus, she was fifteen and I couldn’t deal. I just couldn’t. It was the wake-up call I needed but _shit_ , I really, really didn’t want it to be that way.’

‘Are you okay?’ asked Combeferre, concerned.

‘Now or then?’ said Eponine, choked, ‘I don’t think I’m ever going to be okay about it. I lost my sister and if I had only been there more and not obsessed with myself. Everyone always thinks I was obsessed with ‘Parnasse, but it’s even worse than that. It was _myself_ I was obsessed with. If I had only been there for her more, I know this would never have happened.’

‘You don’t know that’ said Enjolras, ‘You don’t know what drives someone to take their own life, you can’t ever know.’

‘I was a shit sister! We had fucking terrible parents and I should have been there for her!’ cried Eponine her eyes flashing wild with anger and hurt.

‘Eponine, Enjolras is right, you don’t know why things led to her doing that but you should not blame yourself for it’ Combeferre tried to reason.

‘I will always blame myself for it’ said Eponine. The tears were threatening to overspill and she looked upwards and blinked them hard away. Enjolras could see how much repressed pain there was inside the girl in front of him, sitting in a police cell. She shouldn’t be here she should be with everyone else and happy. How had had she been hiding all of this? Combeferre had been right to be suspicious ever since Grantaire had let slip that there was something dark in her past. Enjolras was cursing himself for not pursuing things further.

Combeferre spoke after a long pause during which Eponine was clearly trying not to cry.

‘Eponine, you don’t have to tell us everything, it’s okay.’

‘No, no I have to tell you!’ she cried, ‘I haven’t even got to the relevant bit!’

‘Eponine seriously we can just pick you up now and leave, they should have finished filling in all of the forms by now, let’s just go’ Combeferre almost pleaded.

Enjolras was torn, his curiosity was piqued now. He wanted to know the whole story, but at the same time he wasn’t so callous to want to continue to see Eponine in such distress.

‘No, I’m going to finish. I don’t know why I always get so upset’ said Eponine breathily.

‘You should feel something Eponine,’ said Combeferre, ‘It shows that you’re human’

Eponine smiled a sad smile, but after a pause she continued. ‘Look, there’s not too much left, I’ll finish and tell you how we got to this point. So anyway, after…after...after...that had happened I decided I had to get out of this life. I saw my only chance as education. I cleaned up, got on the straight and narrow, ditched the drugs, smoking, and crowd. I couldn’t totally get away from ‘Parnasse but it was enough that I managed to get some half-decent A-levels after working my arse off. That’s when I met Grantaire, he was going through some tough times himself and we kind of helped on another through it, decided we were going to leave and get the hell out. The only thing was, a month before I left for university, my Da and ‘Parnasse were caught trying to steal from a house. The homeowner, an old lady tried to stop them, and…you probably know what happened, it was all over the news… ‘Parnasse stabbed her, and she died because of the wounds. They left her for dead, but then Da and ‘Parnasse were caught by the police escaping the house and, yeah… there was a trial and everything. They were put away for years, but, and this is what Javert came to tell me yesterday, they’ve fucking absconded. _Absconded_. And apparently they’re coming for me, which is fucking terrifying, because I don’t know whether or not they know that I testified against them in court. It was a private testimony but they could have found out in prison somehow.’

Combeferre and Enjolras looked at Eponine in horror. How on earth was this possible? How was Eponine taking this so calmly? Enjolras now realised where he had heard the name Thenardier, he did indeed remember the newspaper headlines recounting the story of the failed, brutal, robbery gone wrong. No wonder Eponine had changed her name.

‘You seem quite calm about this’ said Combeferre in a carefully measured tone.

Eponine shrugged, ‘I got all the shouting out of my system yesterday before I decked that officer, really shouldn’t have done that, my knuckles are killing me, forgot that that happens, I’ve put make-up on them so no one can tell but they hurt like a bitch.’

Enjolras just stared at the girl in front of him. In his eyes now, he couldn’t see the clean, professional office worker that he’d first met. Now he saw a tough but extremely vulnerable young woman who needed his, their help. Only thing was, Enjolras was pretty sure she wouldn’t take it.

‘What are you going to do’ He asked her.

‘Hope to God they don’t know where I live, but I don’t think that’s going to happen, ‘Parnasse has contacts, he can find me.’

‘Your murderer ex-boyfriend is coming for you?’ asked Enjolras horrified, ‘We need to get you to a safe house now!’

‘Nah, it’s okay, I can handle ‘Parnasse if he shows up, my Da on the other hand, he’s the one I’m more worried about.’

‘Eponine, you cannot possibly go home, you should come and stay with one of us, can’t the police give you protection or something?’ Enjolras was sure the police should do something, if they had failed to keep two dangerous men inside prison, it was the least they could do to keep a young women safe from them outside of prison.

‘Enjolras, I’m not going anywhere apart from my flat. I’ve talked it through with Javert. He’s got a plan, he’s on call at the moment but he told me to go home and wait for him to ring. That’s why I was waiting for you two, if one of you could take me home that would be great.’ Eponine stretched and made to stand up and leave the room.

‘I don’t think it’s a good idea to take you back to your house, it doesn’t sound safe’ said Combeferre putting his hands out to stop her leaving the room.

‘Combeferre, I appreciate the concern’ and Enjolras noticed the shift in her tone. She was back to being assertive, professional Eponine now. ‘But I really just want to go home and sleep. Don’t worry. I am fine.’

She moved towards the door and, opening it, marched through heading back down the corridor to presumably find her stuff and sign the forms to leave.

Enjolras looked over at Combeferre.

‘What just happened?’ he asked his friend. They were still sat in the little room which was probably used as an interrogation room. Enjolras had been in several police stations before. He was used to their predictable layout.

‘I don’t honestly know’ Combeferre replied running a hand through his hair. He looked tired and worn out. ‘She confuses me. The more I get to know her, the more I feel like I don’t know. How can all of this happened in her life? How could we not know?’

‘You were trying to know’ pointed out Enjolras, ‘I should have let you push more.’

‘She wouldn’t let me’ replied Combeferre, ‘The closer I got to unearthing something she backed away like crazy. I decided to just be her friend remember? And hoped she would tell me in her own time. And now she’s told us, but it’s all so confusing and frankly terrifying and not really in her own time. She hasn’t processed half of this stuff Enjolras! How is she functioning?’

‘I...I don’t know. I guess the only thing we can do is be there for her. She’s not going to let us do anything else is she?’

‘No. God, she’s strong willed’

‘That’s what’s got her this far’ noted Enjolras with admiration.

‘Well, as much as I don’t like this, I feel like we have no choice but to follow along’ said Combeferre. He ran his hand through his hair one last time and stood up. ‘Let’s go.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!!
> 
> It's been such a long time!!  
> Sorry, but real life has been SUPER busy!! It's my final year of uni so it's crunch time really and I had 4 essay deadlines and an exam, and on top of this I was applying for graduate jobs as well so no time to even read fanfic let alone write it!
> 
> However, it's now second semester, things are slowing down, I just have my final disseration to write which is hilarious because they keep warning us about the word count: 10,000 words and I'm like mate, I've written chapters with more words than that :P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter, I've got the next four all planned out and I hope to update more regularly now. Let me know what you thought, I'm always appreciative of Kudos and comments.  
> Subscribe to the story to be notified of new updates or author subscribe to know when I update my other works too!  
> I love you all, big hugs,
> 
> Hx


	16. Eponine

**_Eponine_ **

Eponine collected her few belongings from the officer at the desk. She signed the forms a bit messily but still, it was done. Just as she was finished and looking around for Enjolras and Combeferre they emerged from the room at the end of the corridor. She smiled briefly before saying, ‘So which one of you is giving me a lift home?’

‘You go,’ said Enjolras, ‘I’ll get a taxi’

‘Sure?’ asked Combeferre

‘Yeah’

‘Okay, let’s head off then’ Combeferre said to Eponine as he moved towards the exit.

‘See you later’ Eponine said to Enjolras. He nodded in return ‘You too. Take care.’

‘Will do!’ she called over her shoulder as she followed Combeferre from the police station.

Combeferre led her over towards the car and then proceeded to hold the door open for her to get in.

‘Oh how very gentlemanly’ Eponine said with a smirk.

Combeferre huffed in response, ‘Get in, Trouble’ he said with a smile.

Eponine settled herself in the passenger seat as Combeferre got in the driver’s side and started up the engine. It was when he was reversing out of the car park that Eponine realised that this was the closest she’d ever been to him.

Combeferre leant over to rest his left arm on the backrest of her seat as he looked over his shoulder to reverse the car out. Eponine caught a whiff of his scent and blinked hard turning her head away. He smelled good.

‘So where to?’ he asked as they set off onto the main road.

‘Oh, um Croydon, here I’ll put it in your phone’ said Eponine reaching out and typing the postcode into Combeferre’s phone. She placed it back into its dashboard cradle. The satnav’s voice suddenly spoke out, the volume incredibly loud. It made the two of them jump.

‘Jesus! Sorry, I must have done something, sorry!’ cried Eponine, trying to turn the volume down.

Combeferre just chuckled, ‘It’s fine, just turn it down.’

Eponine caught his eye, he was smiling at her. She smiled back.

The journey back to her flat took a while but they managed to keep up an easy conversation. Combeferre helpfully kept the topics light and general, they talked mostly about their friends; Combeferre recounting Courfeyrac’s numerous adventures and scrapes causing Eponine to laugh a lot.

She was surprised that they were able to talk this easily.

Maybe she’d judged Combeferre wrongly before. He had been prying a bit, but she could tell now that it was well intentioned, he was actually, as far as guys go, a good one.

_Ah shit._

Not only was he quite (okay very) attractive, he was also, the more Eponine got to know him, genuine.

_Not good, not good._

He’d been so kind and understanding at the police station. Enjolras and he hadn’t _had_ to come and pick her up. She’d fully expected them not to come. But they’d shown up and she’d told them pretty much everything. And they’d listened, and they’d _cared._

She’d only ever had Grantaire who cared.

They’d been worried about her, despite her protesting that ‘Parnasse wasn’t particularly the problem and that she could handle herself.

And now Combeferre was giving her a lift home. Eponine hadn’t had a life home from someone since the days ‘Parnasse used to pick her up from school. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to forget those times and stay in the present.

And now, as she was desperately not trying to think of guys, a familiar face swam before her eyes.

Pain flared in her chest as she was reminded of how Marius- he hadn’t even rejected her, he’d just bypassed her completely for Cosette. And she’d helped get them together. God! She bit her lip, trying not to show her frustration and hurt, not with Combeferre in such proximity.

Who’s to say that Combeferre wouldn’t just do the same?

The only guy who had ever pursued her had been a fucking murderer.

Nobody sensible would ever like her.

Combeferre was just taking pity on her, he felt sorry for her. Or maybe they just wanted her out of the way. To minimise the embarrassment of having the police turn up at Enjolras’s house, of having to go to the police station to pick her up.

He was probably going to tell her to stay away. That they would cancel their work she was doing for them.

She wouldn’t blame them.

She was bad news, they knew everything now. They wouldn’t want her around. Not now they knew her past, her reputation.

Best to stop thinking about the fact that Combeferre was a nice guy.

She didn’t deserve nice guys.

The conversation in the car came to an end and the rest of the journey was made in silence.

It wasn’t long before Combeferre was pulling up outside Eponine’s block of flats.

Eponine undid her seat belt and gathered her things, she said ‘Well, thank you. Um, I’ll be going now.’

‘Eponine wait!’ Combeferre called as she opened the door and rushed out of the car.

‘Good bye’ she said as she pushed the door too. She turned her back before Combeferre’s confused face could linger in her eyes any longer. She walked quickly along the pavement until she came to the wooden door in the wall to her little garden-yard. She fumbled with the key, trying to get it in the lock as her hands trembled with supressed emotion.

She could hear another car door slam and footsteps running down the pavement coming towards her.

‘Eponine! Eponine!’ cried Combeferre. He came up beside her just she got unlocked the door and moved to rush into the yard. But he caught the door and let himself in after her.

‘Eponine, what’s the matter?’ Combeferre asked, and Eponine had to look upwards to stop herself crying. She moved across the yard and began to unlock the large bi-folding doors that led into her flat.

‘Eponine, was it something I did? Or said?’

‘No’ she whispered, laying her forehead on the doorjamb.

‘Then what is it? I’m worried. Can you tell me?’ he asked softly, coming to the side so she could see him out of the corner of her eyes. She tilted her head and her body followed until she was leaning on her side against the door. He mirrored her, looking down into her face.

‘You… you don’t want to hang around me’ Eponine said carefully.

‘What?’ he asked, puzzled.

‘I’m bad news. And now, with ‘Parnasse and my da out there. You and everyone else better stay away. We can’t be fr- we can’t know each other anymore.’

‘Eponine-‘

‘No!’ she commanded and tears _were not_ forming in her eyes ‘Seriously. Listen to me. Stay away. It’s safer.’

Combeferre just met her gaze and stared unwaveringly back. She looked away first.

‘No.’ He said.

‘Didn’t you just hear me?’

‘I did.’ He folded his arms, still staring at her. ‘And I’m not going anywhere.’

‘You’re not staying here!’ she cried, unlocking the door and meaning to dash inside but he again he caught the door and stopped her from closing it. ‘Go away!’

‘I will if you really want me to’ he sighed. She was standing on the doorstep and now she was more on a level with his height. ‘But we’re not going to stop being your friends Eponine. Because like it or not, that’s what we are now. Friends. You and I. You and everyone else, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Musichetta, everyone.’

Eponine just gulped and turned away from his earnest face, moving inside to her flat ‘It’s not safe.’

‘If it’s not safe then you can’t stay here.’ Combeferre stepped up and made his way into the flat as well.

‘No, it’s not safe for you! _I’m_ fine!’

‘How can it be one or the other?’ said Combeferre sounding exasperated. ‘Eponine you’re murderous ex-boyfriend and criminal father are on the loose, apparently coming for you.’

‘I can handle them.’

‘Really?’ said Combeferre sceptically.

‘Yes _really._ ’

Combeferre huffed in frustration.

‘Besides,’ said Eponine gesturing dismissively, as she moved over towards the sofa and set her bag down on the cushions, ’Javert’s got it all planned out. We’re going to lure them here and then the police can re-arrest them’

Combeferre just remained standing where he was, in the middle of the living room with his arms folded and raised an eyebrow and _that should not be hot._

 _‘_ I don’t like the sound of that’

‘You don’t have to like it. It’s been decided. They’ll come here. I’ll stall them, I can handle them. Then Javert will come in and nab them.’

‘Nab them?’

‘Yes’

Combeferre’s mouth twitched into a smile. He rolled his eyes.

‘Give me your phone’ he said, holding his right hand out.

‘What?’

‘I’m giving you my number.’

‘Well you could just ask a girl’ said Eponine sassily, but she went back to the sofa and reached into her bag to get out her phone anyway. She passed it to Combeferre who let out a long breath.

‘You’re being too flippant about this.’

‘I’ll be _fine_.’

‘Hmmmm’ Combeferre was busy entering his number into her phone. After a long pause he handed the phone back.

‘There, I’ve put mine and Enjolras’s numbers in. You will ring us or Grantaire if anything happens. If you ring me or Enjolras we can come and get you, we both have cars.’

‘Yep sure’

‘Eponine’ and this time he was using his warning tone, _and it did not cause her stomach to flip._

‘Okay fine, I’ll ring you if I need to.’

‘Please do’ and his tone was back to being nice and sincere _and he shouldn’t be this genuine_. ‘Right,’ he paused for a while, standing in her living room, looking new but not in an out-of-place way, it was awkward yet not unwelcome… ‘if you are sure you’ll be fine-‘

‘I will, I promise’ she replied.

‘Right….I’ll best be going then. Hopefully everyone else will be up by now.’

‘Hmmm?’

‘Oh they all stayed over last night. Piled up in the living room’ Combeferre smiled, ‘I made sure to take a picture.’

Eponine brightened at that, ‘Did Grantaire stay over too?’

‘Yeah he did. Shall I tell him to come over?’

‘No. Tell him I’ll ring him and let him know the plan. It’s best if he stays far away from my Da. My Da hates gays.’

‘Ah right. Are you sure-‘

‘For fucks sake I’m fine’ growled Eponine, ‘Now get out of here.’ She made shooing gestures as she moved forwards trying to turf him from her living room. Combeferre grinned but moved towards the doors all the same. He stepped out of the doors and into the yard, pausing to look admiringly at the array of plants in her little garden. ‘This is really nice’ he said, ‘Like a little oasis, you’d never know it was in the centre of London. You really like gardening?’

‘Yeah’ she replied softly, ‘It’s…it’s you know, um…it’s my thing’ she shrugged.

He lingered for a few more moments and Eponine just stood on the doorstep feeling conflicted; Combeferre was seeing into something more private and personal than most people were allowed to see. It didn’t feel as invasive as she’d thought it might.

Just before he left via the wooden yard door he turned back to her ‘You will call, if you need anything? Even if it’s just a lift to the supermarket or something?’

‘Yes, I will you tosspot.’

Combeferre grinned at this and then he was gone.

Eponine closed her eyes and tried to quash the mushy feelings whirling in her stomach. She really did not need this right now. She had much more important things to worry about.

*~*

She was woken up about 4 hours later by her phone ringing.

‘ermmmmm, hello?’ she answered, her voice thick with sleep.

‘Miss Thenardier?’ It was Javert.

‘Speaking’.

He continued, ‘Eponine we need to talk about this set up.’

‘Sure’

‘Is this a good time?’

‘Not really, I was sleeping.’

‘Well maybe if you hadn’t had to spend the night in a police cell.’

‘Thanks Javert, thanks’ she said sarcastically.

‘Has anyone made contact with you?’

‘No’ said Eponine sitting up from where she had been lying on the sofa. She plumped the cushions behind her so she was now sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her. The midday sun was now blazing through the windows and shadows from the various greenery in her yard were mottling the carpet as they blew in the breeze. ‘But it’s only a matter of time, they’ll find out where I am.’

‘Well when they do, stay safe, remember what we discussed, go along with their plans. They shouldn’t have any reason to suspect you.’

‘Hmmmm, depends on whether they’ve talked to my mother or not’

‘No one believes your mother about anything, Eponine. I don’t think you need to worry there.’

‘hmmmm’ she replied non-committedly, pulling at the tassels on one of the sofa cushions.

‘Eponine, if you’re not sure about this we can put you into witness protection-’

‘No! No I am, it’s fine. I just, I’ll know how things stand once I’ve talked with them. At the moment I don’t know anything. It’s fine, I can handle it.’

‘I wouldn’t even be considering this if I didn’t think you were our best shot of getting them back into police custody, Eponine, you know that.’

‘Yeah I know. What do you think they’ll get this time?’

‘I don’t know, they’ll have to serve out their original sentences, they’ll get extra for absconding and if we can catch them involved in further criminal activity they’ll get years for that too. I can’t give specifics but it’ll be a long time, I can assure you of that.’

‘Good.’

‘Eponine, if you are ever in danger or feel like things are getting too much you call it in okay?’

‘Yeah I will’ lied Eponine. Her brain was whirring, if she could get her father and ‘Parnasse caught in the act of serious criminal activity they could potentially be put away for good, and out of her life forever. The stone around her neck could be finally cast off. There was no way she was going to abandon this.

‘Any time of day, you call this number okay?’

‘Yeah, yeah I will.’

‘Promise me Eponine.’

She paused.

‘Eponine’

‘I promise’ she said with her fingers crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> Here is the latest update, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Apologies for being gone so long, my health has been very poor but I am happy to say I am now on the mend and writing again!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and thanks to those who have already commented and left kudos, it means a lot.
> 
> stay tuned for more oh and those UK readers of mine who are 18 and over, don't forget to vote this Thursday!!
> 
> hugs,
> 
> xH


	17. Grantaire

**_Grantaire_ **

Waking up to a pounding sound in his head was not unfamiliar to Grantaire so it came as somewhat of a surprise when he opened his eyes to see Enjolras knocking loudly on the living room doors.

‘Wakey wakey, rise and shine sleeping beauties’ he called out, grinning and Christ that smile…..Grantaire did not need this this early in the morning.

‘Fuck off Enjolras’ called out Courfeyrac from somewhere on the floor behind Grantaire.

‘It’s nine, you’ve all slept in long enough’ said Enjolras.

‘Jesus Christ’ moaned Musichetta. Grantaire looked over to where Musichetta, Bossuet and Joly had pulled two of the sofas together to form a cramped sort of bed. She was half raised on her elbows, her hair absolutely wild. Grantaire was almost positive his hair was doing something similar.

‘Enjolras if you don’t fuck off right this second I will not be responsible for my actions’ growled Courfeyrac.

‘Fine, then I guess you don’t want bacon and eggs then…’ said Enjolras making to saunter off.

‘Bastard, you can’t use my stomach against me’ said Courfeyrac accusingly.

‘First come first served’ said Enjolras as he left for the kitchen.

‘Bye losers’ said Musichetta clambering over a still sleeping Bossuet and a wriggling Joly who called out when she almost definitely kneed him in the crotch in her haste to get to the kitchen.

Grantaire sat up properly on the collection of footstools he’d cobbled together to form a raised platform for sleeping. Someone had laid a blanket over him in the night as it was now all tangled around his waist. He raked a hand through his curls, wincing as his fingers pulled at some pretty substantial knots.

He yawned.

He hadn’t planned on staying the night but…oh shit…Eponine.

He stood up quickly; too quickly, his head was spinning. Oh God. Oh God. Now the room was spinning as well as his temples throbbing.

‘You alright mate?’ called out Bahorel blearily.

‘Yeah, fuck, yeah I’m fine’ he replied raspily; shit did he drink whisky last night? He sort of remembered Feuilly and Bossuet raiding Enjolras’s drinks cabinet. ‘Head’s fucked, but I’m fine. I need to get to Eponine.’

He staggered towards the doors leading from the living room to the hallway and made his way towards the kitchen, leaning on various bits of furniture as he did so.

‘Grantaire!’ called out Musichetta around a mouthful of bacon as he entered Enjolras’ kitchen. The man himself turned around suddenly at Musichetta’s outburst, causing the frying pan he was holding over the hob to nearly fling several rashers of bacon onto the tiled floor.

‘Morning’ Grantaire said by way of greeting, his voice was still gravelly. Musichetta slid a glass of orange juice towards him. ‘Got anything stronger?’

‘Nope’ said Enjolras firmly, ‘You had plenty last night; care to explain why there is an empty bottle of finest scotch whiskey out on the decking?’

‘Think Feuilly had something to do with it’ said Grantaire as he sat down at the kitchen counter next to Musichetta and facing Enjolras.

‘Hmmmm’ grumbled Enjolras, turning back to the hob and poking at the bacon. This gave Grantaire an ample opportunity to ogle his arse and to also wonder at how Enjolras was so put together at this hour of the morning, on a Sunday, after a party the night before, and why was he cooking breakfast for everyone?

‘Listen Enjolras,’ started Grantaire, after taking a long chug of orange juice, ‘I just want to sober up as quickly as possible so I can get to the police station and see Eponine-‘

‘Already taken care of’ interrupted Enjolras waving the spatula in Grantaire’s direction.

‘What?’ said both Musichetta and Grantaire at the same time.

‘Combeferre and I went down first thing this morning’ Enjolras moved away from the hob to the fridge and took out a carton of eggs which he then began to crack into the frying pan. ‘He’s dropping her off back at her flat right now, although…’ Enjolras paused to look at the large clock hanging on the back kitchen wall, ‘He should probably be on his way back by now’.

‘You…what?’ Grantaire was having trouble processing what he’d just heard.

‘She’s fine, Grantaire. A bit tired perhaps from lack of sleep, but she’s fine.’

‘Yeah well, you don’t know the half of what’s going on-‘

‘Actually I do’ said Enjolras, he’d finished adding the eggs to the pan and, after a gentle prod with the spatula turned around to lean on the counter facing Grantaire and Musichetta. ‘Eponine explained her past to both me and Combeferre. I know about her family’

‘Oh….right…okay’ said Grantaire. Well this was new. Eponine usually kept all of her cards to her chest. Grantaire was the only one who knew about her family and where she came from and there were even things she kept from him. She very rarely opened up to anyone; she didn’t like people judging her because of her family. That’s why she’d changed her name. Grantaire didn’t blame her, her parents were both nasty pieces of work and Montparnasse……Jesus Christ he was bad news, very, very bad news.

‘Is it safe for her to go back to her flat?’ he asked Enjolras.

‘Well I was going to ask you that actually’ said Enjolras reaching for a cup of tea that he’d presumably made earlier. He took a sip and Grantaire was momentarily distracted by the sight of Enjolras’s pink lips sliding over the rim of the mug. He had to blink hard to keep focused. _Oh God his head hurt; fucking whisky._

‘If her criminal father and ex-boyfriend have absconded from prison-‘

‘Shit’ murmured Musichetta.

‘Don’t tell anyone ‘Chetta’ added Enjolras

‘Nah I won’t’ she replied, ‘We’ve all got problem family, eh Enjolras?’

‘Yeah, well, Eponine’s parents and ex-partner are bad by anyone’s standards’ said Enjolras wryly. And this piqued Grantaire’s interest, what was Enjolras’s family like? He’d imagined them to be nice a respectable, they were university teachers or something weren’t they? Very wealthy, he knew that much. Seemed people could be shits if they had no money or all the money.

‘Shit’ repeated Musichetta.

‘Indeed’ agreed Enjolras, ‘more bacon ‘Chetta? Grantaire?’

‘Er..yes please’ said Grantaire, he was somewhat bewildered by this domestic version of Enjolras. It didn’t really tally with his image of Enjolras. But as the Greek god dished out the eggs and bacon and handed a plate to Grantaire along with bread and butter, Grantaire could only drool and it wasn’t completely because of the food. Enjolras looked happy, he looked relaxed. Grantaire was beginning to see the difference between the work Enjolras, between the hardline activist and the softer, caring guy who looked out for his friends. He was even more beautiful like this, if that were possible.

And fuck if the food wasn’t delicious.

‘Was..mmph..was Javert there, did you see?’ asked Grantaire with a full mouth.

‘Chew your food for goodness sake’ snapped Enjolras, but he didn’t put much force into it. ‘No, the Inspector wasn’t there, but Eponine said something about him offering protection I think.’

‘Ahh, okay, well if Javert thinks it’s okay for..mmmph.. her to go to her flat then it’s probably fine’ said Grantaire.

‘I’m still a bit concerned’ said Enjolras, going back to his tea again.

‘Yeah, well I think we’d all sleep a bit better at night with Montparnasse behind bars.’

‘What’s he like?’ asked Enjolras

‘You’re seriously asking that?’ said Grantaire incredulously.

‘Well, you know him don’t you?’

‘ _Knew_ him. And didn’t know him all that well. I kept my distance from him and her family outside of school.’

‘And?’

‘And what?’

‘Oh Lord, come on Grantaire stop stringing this out’ moaned Musichetta. ‘Enjolras you got any more eggs there?’

As Enjolras scraped some more eggs onto Musichetta’s plate Grantaire spoke ‘Montparnasse is a nasty piece of shit. He’s as handsome as actual fuck. Like everyone fancied him, all the guys and all the girls-‘

‘You?’ asked Enjolras.

‘You can’t ask that Enjolras’ interjected Musichetta.

‘Yeah, I’dv’e shagged him’ said Grantaire offhand, ‘If I wasn’t terrified he’d stab me and dump my body in an alley somewhere.’

‘Jesus. Is he that bad?’ said Musichetta.

‘Even worse’

‘What was his relationship with Eponine like?’ pressed Enjolras.

‘Ah well, that was complicated. He…I don’t know…I could never completely work it out...it was messed up that’s what it was. I...you know I genuinely think some part of him loves her. He was completely obsessed with her until she yes to going out with him and even though he’s a complete shit and cheated on her loads, he always came back to her. But he’s such a manipulative bastard, you know he has this control over her, this power over her. I think it’s the same the other way too, like she has some degree of power over him cos like I said, he always comes crawling back to her. I just, she couldn’t get out of it. It was unhealthy it was obsessive, it was dark man. She was darker back then.’

‘Sounds messed up’ said Musichetta.

‘It was. She was going to leave him, but she could never walk away. He could always reel her back in. Man, messed up doesn’t even cover it.’

‘She said no to marrying him though’ pointed out Enjolras, ‘That must count for something.’

‘Yeah...maybe…I guess, although I think that was just to annoy her dad, but maybe…ahh I don’t know. The only thing I do know is that the best thing Montparnasse ever did was get arrested. Fucking awful circumstances but seriously, that guy needs to be locked up.’

‘Well hopefully the police will catch him and Eponine’s father soon’ said Musichetta.

‘Let’s hope so’ came a new voice entering the kitchen. It was Combeferre.

‘How long have you been there?’ said Musichetta sounding faintly outraged.

‘Not long’ replied Combeferre, ‘Heard what you were saying about Eponine’s ex.’

Grantaire just shrugged, there wasn’t really much more to say. He picked up his fork and resumed tucking into his bacon and eggs.

‘How is Eponine?’ asked Musichetta.

‘She’s fine, she said she was going to sleep for the rest of the day. Grantaire? She said you can call her but I’d give it a couple of hours, she got no sleep last night because of the thunder.’

‘Oh shit...I forgot she hates thunderstorms’ said Grantaire laughing around his bacon. ‘Okay, thanks mate for taking her home and stuff.’

‘It was no trouble, she has a nice flat.’

‘You saw her flat?’

‘Just a little, I saw her yard as well, it’s really nice.’

‘Yeah she loves that garden, spends ages in it.’

‘I could tell.’

The conversation petered out and silence filled the kitchen. Grantaire caught Musichetta looking at Combeferre slightly weirdly, he looked inquisitively towards her and she smirked at him. ‘Tell you later’ she mouthed to him. Okay now that was confusing.

‘Breakfast ‘Ferre?’ asked Enjolras.

‘Please’ said Combeferre settling down at the other end of the breakfast bar and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

‘So Grantaire,’ began Combeferre once he’d had a gulp of orange. ‘Do you reckon Eponine is safe in her flat? Because what you were saying about this Montparnasse fellow doesn’t sound good.’

‘I already asked him that’ pointed out Enjolras from where he was cooking Combeferre’s breakfast at the stove.

‘Yeah, and?’

Grantaire shrugged, ‘If Javert thinks it’s okay and has put in place protection then she’s probably fine. For all his attitude, Javert’s a good copper, he’s as keen to seen Eponine’s Da and ‘Parnasse put back behind bars as anyone. We can trust he’s got things covered.’

Combeferre, like Enjolras earlier, didn’t seem convinced, ‘Well it wouldn’t hurt for us to check in with her once a day? Grantaire could you do that? Just to check she’s okay’

‘I already do’

‘Well, good, then. So long as she’s safe and well’ said Combeferre a bit awkwardly, but was saved from any more weird looks from Musichetta by everyone else piling into the kitchen all at once demanding to be fed and Enjolras yelling at them saying there was no bacon left. Grantaire thought it was lucky Enjolras didn’t start a riot right there and then in his own kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> Here is the latest update, hope you like and are enjoying the story so far!  
> This fic is now a year old this week! Oh God where has the time gone? Thanks so much for those who've been here since the beginning and to any new readers, hello and thanks for reading!  
> The comments, and kudos have been more than I could ever have expected. Here's to another great year of writing! 
> 
> Subscrbe to this fic to be notified of when I post new chapters, and you can follow me on tumblr [here](http://hazelwickpepperweb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> love to you all x x


	18. Eponine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws chapter update at readers who havent had an update since last May*
> 
> Have tagged this chapter as 'mildly dubious consent' just to be safe because although Eponine consents, based on her and Montparnasse's past history it could be seen to be dubious.

_**Eponine** _

 

As Eponine let herself into her flat she couldn’t shake off the feeling of unease that had followed her around all week. It was now 5 days since her stint in the overnight cell and her finding out that Montparnasse and her Da were on the loose. The story had been kept out of the media by the police due to some sort of deal. But so far there had been nothing.

No sightings, no dealings, no contact.

Eponine was convinced this was worse than actually coming across her father and her ex. She felt like constantly looking over her shoulder to check if someone was tailing her. She’d been so sure they’d come and find her, and despite that fact that she’d tried to leave her past behind she knew that anybody with the right tools and connections would be able to track her down.

So she’d gone to work every day, expecting to come across Da on her commute or to come home to fin ‘Parnasse lolling on the sofa but neither had happened and rather than feeling relieved, she felt more on edge than ever.

Now it was the end of the day on Friday and she just wanted to relax for the weekend but she couldn’t. _This is really fucking annoying_ she thought.

As she felt so tense she decided to work out some of the stress by doing a hardcore pilates workout on her living room floor. After a session, which did little to clear her head, she decided instead that she needed to get drunk, but she was also hungry, so cooking a red-wine risotto seemed like the best idea. She was halfway through cooking when there came a knocking on her bi-folding doors. Thinking it was Grantaire she yelled ‘Hang on’ and quickly wiped her hands on a tea towel. She hurried out of the kitchen, trying to tuck some flyaways behind her ears. She almost reached the doors before she looked up.

It was Parnasse.

Eponine’s blood ran cold. She froze on the spot. Unable to think, unable to move.

Oh _fuck._

There he was, leaning on the doorframe casual as anything, still with that same swagger she remembered. The evening sun was catching on his face, his nose and cheekbones casting prominent shadows on his skin. He was still one of the most handsome guys she’d ever seen, looking like he could be a model even after the past few years in prison.

He met her gaze with a smirk and tapped the glass again with his knuckles.

_What should she do?_

She did the only thing she could: let him in. She crossed the last few steps to the doors and undid the catch. Bravado seemed her best option. Despite all of Eponine’s previous assurances to those around her, now, when faced with her murderous ex-boyfriend, her confidence seemed to have deserted her.

She slid open the doors, put her hand on her hip and said louder and braver than she felt; ‘What? Can’t even open a simple lock anymore? You’ve lost your touch’

‘Well hello to you too’ drawled Montparnasse looking down at her. Eponine suppressed a shiver at his voice; it brought back a LOT of memories. Montparnasse was dressed all in black: a shirt buttoned up to the neck with gold collar points was tucked into dark skinny jeans and he wore his trademark black leather jacket and his signature cologne which Eponine had once found very hard to resist. _Damn_ the guy knew how to dress and he smelt _very, very_ , good. The most recognisable difference now was the hair. Where before it had been slicked back and threatened to curl at the ends, now it was much shorter, probably a result of a prison hairdresser who probably didn’t follow modern hair trends. Still, it would take a lot to make Montparnasse look unattractive and the new hair seemed now only to add an element of grittiness where before Montparnasse was all about refinement.

There were a couple of other differences Eponine noticed. ‘Parnasse looked thinner; he had always been a skinny guy anyway, but now he just looked gaunt. Also, his eyes: where before they had glimmered with ambition and a hint of mirth- as if he was in on a joke that you weren’t- now they were dark, flinty and dangerous.

This ‘Parnasse looked like serious bad news. He made the other ‘Parnasse look almost cuddly.

‘Well, come on in I _suppose’_ said Eponine with a forced nonchalance as she bravely turned her back on the guy at her door and waltzed into her living room, ‘I’m cooking’ she said over her shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen.

‘Smells good’ said Montparnasse as he entered the flat. He took a good look around before following Eponine, but instead of going into the kitchen he stayed in the doorway, leaning on the doorjamb. Eponine moved around the kitchen. She knew she had to tread carefully now, she had to pretend that she knew absolutely nothing about the prison break. She tried to slip back into her younger self, how would that Eponine have reacted? She smiled to herself, now was not the time for the reserved, polite, professional Eponine she had worked so hard for, no, this situation called for the younger, harder, louder Eponine who yelled a lot and liked to throw things.

‘Hmmm’ said Eponine as she stirred the risotto, ‘Before I offer you any… _if_ I offer you any at _all_ , could you please be kind enough to tell me WHY THE _HELL_ YOU ARE HERE?’ She whirled on the spot to face ‘Parnasse, fury all over her face.

‘Alright, calm down’ protested Montparnasse, throwing his hands up as Eponine advanced menacingly with the stirring spoon.

‘Last time I saw you, you were being put in the back of a vans, to go to FUCKING PRISON!’

‘Keep it down will you’ ‘Parnasse hissed, looking satisfyingly more than bit worried now.

‘NO I WILL FUCKING NOT’ Eponine continued to yell, ‘YOU WERE PUT AWAY FOR 10 YEARS, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?’

‘Ep, Ep…seriously, listen to me, calm down will you?’ pleaded ‘Parnasse.

‘ _Why?_ ’ Eponine hissed dangerously, ‘Would I ever listen to you again? You arrogant, fucking, bastard!’

‘Look, look, Ep, seriously, just give me a chance to fucking explain alright?’ ‘Parnasse lifted his hand up to seemingly run it through his hair, but stopped, realising it was too short.

‘You have five fucking minutes to explain why you are here and not in fucking prison or so help me I will call the police’

‘Okay there’s no need for that’ said Montparnasse, his voice going steely and Eponine saw the warning sign. ‘Parnasse was dangerous, but you had to know how to handle him and she was pushing just a little too much, or perhaps his tether had shortened since he’d been incarcerated. Either way, she backed down a little bit.

‘Fine, just tell me why you are here’ she said, anger still in her voice as she turned back to her cooking.

‘I will if you’d give me chance, bloody hell woman.’

Eponine kept quiet and kept stirring. She reached over to pour more wine into the risotto but gave up half way and decided to pour herself a glass. She was going to need one. Going to the cupboard she reached in and paused.

‘You want a glass?’ she offered.

‘Finally some hospitality’ said Montparnasse in an acid voice.

Eponine just glared at him as she poured two generous glasses. She held one out for ‘Parnasse and he took it, his fingers brushing hers lightly. It gave her goosebumps.

Montparnasse swirled the wine in the glass before taking a mouthful and Eponine tried not to stare at the way his neck swallowed. _Fucking hell._

‘Shit, that’s good stuff’ said Montparnasse appraisingly.

But Eponine was having none of it ‘Come on, ‘Parnasse explain, what the fuck is going on?’

Montparnasse sighed heavily, as if this was a tiresome chore, ‘Fine, well, you know your Da and I were sent down’

‘How could I miss that?’ said Eponine sarcastically. ‘Parnasse huffed in annoyance at her interruption.

‘Well, anyway,’ he continued, ‘we played by the rules, acted repentant and all of that, got our security down to minimum practically, and then, last week, I tell you ‘Ponine, we just up and walked out. Easy as that.’

‘Easy as that?’ said Eponine raising an eyebrow.

‘Yeah look come on, look they don’t even care, it’s not in the news or anything. I knew you was down in London so I said to your Da let’s head that way and look, here I am’ he gestured to himself proudly.

‘How’d you know I was in London?’ Eponine asked.

‘I still have contacts you know, ‘Ponine, they sent me word. Said you was doin’ well for yourself’

‘I am doing well for myself’ agreed Eponine. ‘Well enough that I don’t want you round here no more, I’ve got a good rep now, I’m making money- _legally’_ she stressed.

‘Now come on babe’

‘Don’t you _babe_ me!’ Eponine cried, ‘Seven bloody years you’ve been gone, I’m not your _babe_ anymore’

‘Parnasse’s eyes went dark, ‘Who’ve you got then? Eh? Who is he? I’ll cut him ‘Ponine, I will. You’re my girl, ‘Ponine.’

‘I’m no-one’s _girl,_ or _babe’_ said Eponine, ‘And you gave up any claim to me when you killed some old lady and went to fucking prison.’ Eponine shivered internally at the callousness of what she was saying, but it was all about maintaining appearances, she was acting like she didn’t care, despite the fact that she’d cried for weeks about what had happened and had even gone to the woman’s funeral.

‘I WAITED FOR YOU!’ Montparnasse yelled, slamming a fist into the wall. Anger suddenly exploding from within him. Eponine wasn’t scared, not yet, it was when ‘Parnasse went silent he was scary, this was him just blowing off steam. ‘I FUCKING WAITED FOR YOU’

‘WELL I DIDN’T WAIT FOR YOU!’ she yelled back.

‘You fucking slut’ Parnasse spat out.

‘Oh yeah? That’s rich coming from you, you tosspot! What about all them girls you shagged, _whilst_ going out with me? Hey? The amount of times you cheated on me ‘Parnasse, I can’t believe I let you get away with it.’

‘You _let_ me? I don’t need no ones permission to fuck whoever I want'

‘Then go fuck whoever you want! You’re not coming anywhere near me’ cried Eponine.

‘Now, hang on babe-

‘-Don’t call me babe’ Eponine snapped.

‘Look here ‘Ponine, it’s been a long time-‘ whined Parnasse, ‘And in prison, there’s limited opportunities-‘

‘Oh like you didn’t find a fuckboy, ‘Parnasse, don’t try that one on me, you got plenty of opportunities’

‘Not at first…’ Parnasse paused, clearly remembering an unpleasant time, ‘Not before some of the bigger guys tried to fucking rape me, I had to cut one of them before they got the message’

‘Well pardon my limited sympathy Parnasse, but it seems you managed just fine.’

‘Just’ started Parnasse before pausing, ‘Just come on Eponine, I’m back now, can’t we make a go of it?’

‘A go of what ‘Parnasse? A go of a relationship where you had serious commitment issues? A go of a relationship where you buy me off with stolen goods? A go of a relationship where you end up in fucking prison, because last I checked you were still meant to be there!’

‘Jesus ‘Ponine. I…I love you’ and Eponine knew he meant it. Parnasse was looking straight at her, eye to eye and he said it, one slight waver in his voice. And oh god, she’d wanted so badly for him to mean it all those years ago, he’d said the L word plenty of times, but he’d never meant it. Not like this time though, this time he was deadly serious. Her heart was torn, between her younger self, yearning for those words, longing for him, and between her present self, her more sensible, responsible self that knew he was bad, bad news and needed to be behind bars for good.

She sighed, ‘Yeah and I loved you. But it can’t be like that Parnasse. How long do you reckon before they put you behind bars again?’

Montparnasse shrugged.

‘Christ’ Eponine swore, tearing her eyes away from her ex-boyfriend and getting back to her cooking. She stirred the pan for a few moments, silence hanging heavy between them. She finally turned back to him, still leaning on the wall, looking like glorious trouble.

‘Parnasee you’ve gotta go’ she said seriously, ‘I won’t say anything, do anything, just…you can’t be here.’

Parnasse looked at her for a long moment then nodded. He finished off his glass of wine and setting it on the counter top said ‘I get you….so can I leave my stuff here?’

‘No!’ cried Eponine indignantly

Parnasse smirked, ‘Come on ‘Ponine, it’s good shit’

‘Get out. GET OUT you fucking wanker! I don’t want you or your stolen shit anywhere near my place!’

‘Ill take that as a yes then’ Parnasse was laughing now as he made his way to the door. Eponine chased him with the spoon, hitting him anywhere she could reach.

‘Ouch, ow, you bitch! I’m going, I’m going’

‘FUCK OFF you bastard!’ Eponine shoved her criminal ex out of the flat and slammed the door to. Parnasse just winked at her before climbing over the fence door and jumping down to the street outside.

‘Jesus fucking Christ’ said Eponine with her back against the door as she slid down to the floor.

~*~

It was hours before Eponine was settled enough to get some sleep. She’d eaten her food and then tried to watch some telly in bed for a while whilst she came to terms with what had just happened. She hadn’t seen Montparnasse in at least six, no seven years and he just swanned in like he owned the place, like he owned _her._

Eponine knew she should ring Javert, or at the very least Grantaire, but she couldn’t bring herself to do either. He head was ringing and it wasn’t the wine.

Parnasse was bad, bad news, yet she was still drawn to him. Just like she was all those years ago. There was something about him, something magnetic that drew her in, attracted her to him. He was gorgeous to look at no doubt of that, even after having spent time in prison, but it was his vibe, the polished, deadly, refinement. It was hypnotic, it was thrilling, it was exciting.

Eponine felt her stomach drop and heat pool between her legs as she thought of him. _Shit._ This was not supposed to happen.

She lay in bed and thumped her head on the pillow. _Shit._ She needed to ring Grantaire right now and tell him what happened, how she felt.

But she couldn’t face speaking to Grantaire right now. She knew what he’d say, that Parnasse was dangerous, that he needed locking up. She really ought to ring Javert and get him to arrest her ex- boyfriend.

So why wasn’t she doing that?

She knew what was happening. She was getting hooked again, like an addiction, Montparnasse was luring her back into that world, the world where she’d felt alive! She smiled into the pillow as she remembered the time where she’d been on a job with ‘Parnasse and they’d nearly got caught and had had to run flat out down an alleyway to get away with the stolen goods. She’d never felt more alive in that moment, her heart pounding out of her chest, gulping in sweet mouthfuls of oxygen, her legs shaking with the effort of running for her life. And then the sensation of Montparnasse’s fingers trailing over her skin, pulling her in for a kiss, but neither of them could breathe properly and they’d laughed and kissed and laughed and kissed.

She dozed off thinking of that memory, a smile still on her face.

*~*

It was much later, or so she assumed when she was woken by someone sliding into bed beside her. Lying on her right side she stiffened as a hand came and grabbed her exposed left arm from behind. The room was almost pitch black, only a sliver of light came through the curtains from outside.

Eponine tried to struggle, but it was difficult, the person behind her came in close and held her tight, a gleam of moonlight on metal caught her eye as a familiar smell filled her nostrils.

‘Parnasse!’ she hissed, ‘What the fuck?!’

‘Ssshhhhh’ hushed Parnasse, for it _was_ him, the smell of his favourite cologne giving away his identity.

He ran his hand up Eponine’s bare arm lying on top of the covers, he had a knife between his thumb and forefinger.

‘Jesus ‘Parnasse, what have I told you? No fucking knives in bed!’

‘Fine’ chuckled Parnasse as he leant over Eponine, crushing her somewhat as he placed the knife on her right-hand-side bedside table.

‘Fucking piece of shit’ Eponine gasped out underneath the weight of his body.

‘Shut up’ said Parnasse, but there was no force behind it and Eponine could just make out his smile, before he leaned down and kissed her.

And oh, it was like no time had passed at all. His lips, as soft as ever, because he used lip balm, were light on hers as he held the closed mouthed kiss for a few seconds before pulling back.

Eponine’s eyes which had automatically closed with the kiss, now slowly opened and she knew she had a choice to make here.

And in the end it wasn’t even difficult.

Still mostly on her side in bed she managed to extricate her right arm and reaching up she grasped Parnasse’s face and pulled it back down to her own.

The kiss immediately deepened and Parnasse’s tongue entered her mouth. He explored the inside of her mouth thoroughly before releasing her to catch her breath.

‘Fucking hell’ he breathed out, the words hot and heavy on her face, ‘I’ve waited so fucking long for this.’

Eponine felt herself get heated at those words, said in his deep, scratchy voice and she knew that she was going to let him go all the way, and that she would like it. She let him takeover, he stripped off his top and unbelted his jeans before sliding under the covers with her.

Keeping her on her side, he slid right up behind her and started kissing the back of her neck.

Eponine turned her face into the pillow, exposing more of the skin at her neck, her left arm stretched out in front of her as she clutched the sheets, needing an anchor in the sensation Parnasse was causing her to feel. She’d always been sensitive at her neck and he knew it, had been the one to discover it.

A hand moved to her waist and slid under her t-shirt. Parnasse’s hand trailed upwards until he came into contact with her breasts. He gently skimmed over them, even the light touch made her nipples go hard, and she moaned into the pillow.

‘Good?’ murmured Parnasse.

‘You know it is you fucking…..’ but exactly what Parnasse was, was lost as Eponine let out a load moan as Parnasse exerted more pressure as he took her breast in hand. Parnasse continued his ministrations for some time, switching breasts and moving closer behind Eponine, until he’d got her so worked up, she was now trying to rub up against his body behind her. Parnasse got the message and rutted against her arse a couple of time so that she could feel how aroused he was behind her.

His hand left her chest and slid down this time, over her stomach, down her abdomen before sliding under her sleeping shorts and then her underwear. His long, fine fingers rounded over her pubic bone before dipping into her folds. She didn’t need him to tell her she was soaking.

‘Jesus, Ponine’ he hissed, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on her exposed hip bone. He pulled back a bit then and Eponine was disappointed at the lack of contact before she heard him pushing his jeans and underwear down. His excitement was evident as, now freed, his cock pressed up against her lower back. It wasn’t long though before Parnasse’s hands were back, forcing her own bottoms down her thighs, she shimmied the rest of the way out and kicked her shorts and underwear down the bottom of the bed. Parnasse then went to push her left leg forwards, to expose her, until suddenly Eponine said ‘Wait! Have you got protection?’

‘Don’t need protection’ growled Parnasse and he sounded beyond done at this point, he was clearly desperate to hurry things along. Eponine really didn’t want to stop things, but this was an area she never compromised on.

‘Yeah we fucking do,’ she said, ‘Condoms and lube, top drawer, bedside cabinet’

Parnasse groaned in response, ‘Seriously Ponine’

‘No discussion Parnasse, condom or else I’m kicking you out, some lube would be nice too’

‘You’re fucking wet for me!’ he protested, but was moving towards the cabinet with haste.

‘Then this’ll make me more wet’

‘Jesus fucking Christ’ said Parnasse as Eponine could hear the tear of the condom packet behind her. Still on her side, she rearranged herself into more of a comfortable position as he rolled on the condom and squirted lube over his coated cock. When Parnasse turned back around and settled beside her once more, she moved her top leg forward and up, allowing Parnasse access to her entrance. He needed no more invitation.

He slid into her easily and it felt so damn good.

She turned her head back towards him and he kissed her deeply. The sensation of his tongue in her mouth and his length inside her felt so good, she could only close her eyes and moan.

Parnasse was average sized but his cock had a pleasant curve which seemed to rub all the right spots inside her.

Despite having a few flings over the years, Eponine had never settled long enough to get used to someone else, so this, this was familiar. They knew each other well, they knew each other’s bodies, they knew what felt good.

Parnasse deepened the kiss, it became more desperate as his thrusts inside her sped up to as he sought release.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, he pushed her over so she was face down on the bed and he sat up, still inside her and between her legs behind her. He tugged her hips towards his as he began to thrust quickly inside her aided by her own arousal and the extra lube.

Eponine, was overcome by the stimulation, Parnasse’s cock was creating heated friction within her and she could only rest on her forearms, panting as he fucked into her harder and harder.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ponine…I need this’

‘God’ she half panted, half moaned. _Me too_ she thought. It was going to be over quickly; they were both seeking release now. Eponine reached down between her legs and pressed fingers to her clit which was slippery with a mixture of lube and her own come.

She didn’t have to do much before she felt her orgasm approaching. She didn’t bother waiting for Parnasse to have his release, she just pursued her own pleasure. As her walls contracted and spasmed with release she felt the white-hot pleasure of orgasm take over.

She was aware of Parnasse fucking into her, almost jackhammering now, he was so desperate, until he plunged deep into her and stayed mostly still. She could feel him swell inside her before he pulsed with release as well. Vocally, he let out a gargled moan, his forehead pressing into her back.

After a few moments he slid out of her, his softening cock sliding out with ease. He collapsed on his back on the bed beside her, the sheets completely tangled around his calves.

They lay there panting for a while, basking in the afterglow, but not speaking. It wasn’t too long though before Parnasse sat up on the edge of the bed facing away from her. She could hear him disposing of the condom and felt the tug of the bedsheets as he wiped himself.

Eponine remained where she was, still in the post- orgasmic haze, her face resting on her forearms, he eyes closed as she breathed in and out.There was a niggling feeling trying to creep in and ruin the atmosphere, but she just wanted to hold it off a bit longer.

Parnasse was getting dressed she realised. She turned her face towards him. He noticed her looking as he tugged his jeans up around his waist and zipped up his fly.

‘I’ll see you later Ponine yeah?’ he asked, his voice slightly hoarse after their fuck.

‘Yeah sure whatever’ she replied nonchalantly, sounding not at all how she felt.

Parnasse left quickly then, the only sign that he had been was the ache and wetness between her legs and the smell of his cologne in the air.

Eponine sighed heavily. What was that feeling? The one trying to creep in and takeover?

Oh yeah, _shame._

‘Jesus Christ, what have I done?’ she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> So um, this is very overdue, but here is the next chapter. What with poor physical & mental health and a final dissertation to write, I just havent been able to do any leisure writing of any sort since November. I can't promise regular, routine updates, but at lot of pressure around me has eased this past week so I managed to find time and energy to finish this chapter.  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> (also! Fun Fact! It's a year to the day I finished 'Commonwealth Gaymes'! How time flies)
> 
> Big hugs!
> 
> xH


	19. Grantaire

_**Grantaire** _

How he made it into work on the Monday morning, he would never know. But he did and he managed to get to his desk before he collapsed into his chair and put his head in his hands, God, all he wanted to do was sleep.

 _Fuck, how much did he have last night?_ He was absolutely hanging this morning. It had only meant to be a couple of drinks on Saturday night, some old friends were in London for the weekend and he’d met up with them. Then somehow one thing had led to another and it was Sunday lunchtime and they’d piled into a pub, ordered a roast and washed it down with more beer. The whole weekend was a bit of a blur really and it was only the fact that he’d deliberately set his alarm to the loudest setting and had left it across the room from his bed that he’d actually managed to extricate himself from his nest of duvet and pillows that morning.

And now, oh God, he was paying for it. His head was throbbing, despite the paracetamols he’d downed first thing. His stomach was gurgling, protesting at the several slices of plain toast he’d managed to rustle up this morning (he was permanently out of jam) to try and dry himself out.

He should have just called in sick. He should have called in sick and drunk some more to take the edge off the hangover, to get that numb feeling that was so pleasant. So he didn’t have to think about how crappy his life was. He knew it wasn’t all bad, there was Eponine, there was his job and there was Enjolras. But Enjolras didn’t really count because he was so, so, so unattainable that really what was even the point?

There was a sort of uneasy truce between them now, a shared concern for Eponine meant that Enjolras was probably only yelling at him half the time, compared to before. The past week had just been about bearable but Grantaire wasn’t sure how long this was going to last. Enjolras would eventually snap at some point, probably this morning if he saw what state Grantaire was in.

He should have just called in sick.

Ah, but then he wouldn’t get to see Apollo.

What was worse? Seeing Enjolras and having him yell at him? Or not seeing him at all? Grantaire didn’t even have to think. Better to see Enjolras and interact with him -even if it was just for Enjolras to point out another one of Grantaire’s flaws- than not see him at all.

Oh God, he was so fucked when it came to Enjolras, Grantaire groaned inwardly. Even when he felt at death’s door he’d still crawl to Enjolras’s feet.

Speak of the devil….

‘Grantaire!’ Enjolras’s barking voice carried over the other desks and across the room. Grantaire could feel the floor vibrate with Enjolras’s strides as he approached.

Grantaire groaned, this time out loud in response.

Feuilly pulled up beside him in his chair, ‘Mate, are you alright? You don’t look so good’

‘Mmmmfine’ Grantaire managed to get out.

‘What is going on?’ Enjolras was closer, or maybe he was just louder, the pounding in Grantaire’s head made it hard to tell, he kept his eyes screwed shut. ‘Is he okay?’

That brought Grantaire up, ‘I’m fine Apollo, you don’t have to worry about me’. Enjolras didn’t need to be concerned about him, Grantaire wouldn’t be able to take it if Enjolras- God forbid- actually cared about him. He wasn’t good enough for the likes of Enjolras.

Christ, his head was hurting.

‘Grantaire you’re slurring your words’ said Enjolras flatly. He was standing in front of Grantaire’s desk now, arms folded, looking stern. It was a good look. Enjolras would make a good teacher, or boss. Shit. He _was_ Grantaire’s boss.

‘It was a heavy night last night’ he confessed, blinking up at Enjolras, who, from this angle had the fluorescent ceiling light shining through his hair. It wasn’t as pretty as when his hair was in the sun, but still, it made him look pretty divine.

‘Oh it _was_ was it?’ asked Enjolras acidly.

‘Enjolras, leave him be, we’ve all been there’ chipped in Feuilly.

‘Oh we _have_ have we? _All_ been there?’

‘Present company excepted’ added Feuily, ‘Look Enj, give him a break. He’s paying for it now, believe me, he doesn’t need punishment from you as well’

Grantaire was thinking he would quite like some punishment from Enjolras, but before he could make a crude joke which would no doubt cause Enjolras to explode and possibly fire him, the blonde huffed and stalked out of the open office section.

Grantaire leaned back in his chair, ‘Thanks mate’ he said to Feuilly.

‘No worries, I know how it is, don’t catch me on a night Spurs have won….or lost…’ the Pole laughed ‘I guess I drink either way the score, doesn’t matter if it’s good or not, either to celebrate or drown my sorrows…so which was it?’ he asked Grantaire.

‘Oh drowning sorrows, definitely’

Feuilly laughed even more and clapped him on the back. ‘Well come on then, I think I’ve got some Berroca somewhere, we’ll get you perked up by lunchtime’

~*~

It wasn’t until Grantaire had a 2pm meeting with Combeferre that he remembered.

He was feeling much better thanks to a sneaky nap, several glasses of water and a covert delivery of pizza from the IT guys for lunch, so he could at least hold his head up when he walked into Combeferre’s office.

But as soon as Combeferre looked up from his computer it jogged Grantaire’s memory, ‘Oh Shit’ he said quite loudly.

‘Is something the matter?’ asked Combeferre, clearly not sure whether to looked concerned or amused.

‘Sorry’ said Grantaire, distracted now as he checked his pockets for his phone, getting it out he held it up to show Combeferre, ‘I forgot to ring Eponine yesterday and today, to check in you know?’

‘Oh’ said Combeferre, he paused for a moment before saying, ‘Well, do you want to ring her now?’

‘Do you mind?’ asked Grantaire sheepishly, ‘It’d only be a quick call, I missed her on Saturday too, although she replied with a text, but I won’t feel alright until I’ve checked she’s okay.’

‘By all means go ahead’ said Combeferre, ‘Ring her from here and put her on speaker so I can say hi too’

‘Sure?’

‘Yeah’ smiled Combeferre, ‘Will she be at work?’

‘Yeah, but she can take calls…okay,’ said Grantaire as he tapped the contact list favourites, only one name was listed, Eponine. ‘Okay it’s ringing’

Grantaire put the phone down on Combeferre’s desk and sat in one of the chairs. They heard it ring for a couple of times before…’Hello?’

‘Hi Ep, it’s me’ said Grantaire, ‘And me,’ added Combeferre.

‘Combeferre?’ asked Eponine, sounding unsure.

‘Yeah’ confirmed Grantaire, ‘We’re at work, are you okay to talk?’

‘Yeah, I’m actually not at work today-’

‘What?’ asked Grantaire.

‘How come?’ asked Combeferre.

‘Are you okay? Are you sick or something? Did something happen?’ said Grantaire very fast, all sorts of things were flashing though his mind, none of them good. Combeferre stretched out a hand and placed it gently on Grantaire’s arm, he obviously sensed Grantaire’s tension. ‘Ssshh’ he said in a low tone, too low for Eponine to be able to hear down the line properly, ‘Give her chance to talk’ he said.

On the other end of the line Eponine was struggling to put a sentence together, ‘Oh well…..um….you see, about that….’

‘Ep’ said Grantaire in a warning tone, ‘What’s going on?’ his stomach clenched and his breathing hitched. _She must be okay, she talking to us now. She has to be okay._

‘Look, don’t freak out or anything okay guys?’

‘Eponine why do you think we’d freak out?’ asked Combeferre steadily.

‘Promise you won’t…I dunno…go do something stupid okay?’

Grantaire was getting really worried now. This must be to do with her Da or Montparnasse, he suppressed a shudder thinking about those two.

‘We promise’ said Combeferre seriously. He caught Grantaire’s eye as he spoke.

‘Cos, ummmm…..look don’t, just…. it’s all alright okay? It’s just……Parnasse came over on Friday night that’s all.’

‘HE WHAT!?’ yelled Grantaire, standing up in outrage as Enjolras picked that exact moment to walk through the door into Combeferre’s office.

‘What’s going on?’ he commanded, looking from Grantaire to Combeferre before continuing ‘Grantaire have you sobered up yet? Because this morning was quite unacceptable.’

‘Who’s that?’ asked Eponine from Grantaire’s phone. Enjolras snapped his gaze to the phone on the desk, brows furrowing in confusion. Grantaire leaned back over the phone ‘It’s Enjolras’ he said, his eyes not leaving Enjolras’s face. He really didn’t have time to pick a fight with the blonde right now.

‘How many of there are you?’ asked Eponine, her indignant voice coming out of the phone’s speaker.

Combeferre, sensing tension from just about everyone in the room, including Eponine on the phone, spoke in a calming voice, ‘It’s just us three Eponine’ he assured her, ‘No one else, you don’t mind that Enjolras hears this do you?’ he gestured for Enjolras to sit down, whilst giving him a look which also said _shut up._ Enjolras kept his mouth shut but his shoulders revealed he was still somewhat cross with the situation. _He’s on pause for now_ thought Grantaire. But remarkably he really didn’t have any time to spare for Enjolras, he was still reeling from what Eponine had just said.

‘No I guess not’ sighed Eponine’s voice.

‘Ep, tell me why that scumbag came over to your flat and why you didn’t fucking tell me about it!’ cried Grantaire.

‘What?’ asked Enjolras, clearly puzzled as he came and sat down in the remaining chair facing Combeferre’s desk. Grantaire was still leaning with both hands on the desk, head tilted so he could hear every word Eponine was saying. _For fuck’s sake, why did you even let that bastard in Ep?_

‘Look,’ started Eponine and Grantaire could tell she was going to defend Montparnasse’s actions. _God she’s so hooked on him._ ‘I really didn’t have much of a choice okay? He just showed up on my doorstep’

‘Is this Montparnasse we’re talking about?’ asked Enjolras, Combeferre nodded in response so Enjolras continued, ‘How did he know where she was?’

‘He asked around, he’s still got contacts apparently’ replied Eponine, ‘Look Grantaire I know what you’re going to say, but he could have broken in, it’s not hard. He _chose_ to knock on the door.’

‘Oh really?’ snorted Grantaire. This was just utter bullshit. Did Eponine really believe Montparnasse had rung the doorbell to prove what a good guy he was?

‘Yes really’ argued Eponine, ‘Look, you don’t know him like I do, you have to handle him in a certain way’

‘Oh yeah?’ cried Grantaire, ‘and what’s that Eponine, butter him up the right way? Shag him so he spills all his secrets?

‘Grantaire!’ protested Enjolras, as Combeferre’s eyebrows went _way_ up, ‘Okay, there’s probably no need for that’ Combeferre said in a slight reprimanding tone towards Grantaire. But Grantaire didn’t care.

‘Grantaire you have never understood my relationship with Parnasse’ snapped Eponine angrily, ‘so what if we chatted and then he stayed the night? Is it a crime?’

‘I’m pretty sure harbouring a fugitive criminal is a crime’ pointed out Enjolras and for once Grantaire agreed with Enjolras.

‘Thank you!’ he cried, gesturing to Enjolras to show his agreement, bizarre though it was. ‘Jesus Eponine what were you thinking inviting him to stay?’

‘I didn’t invite him to stay!’ Eponine yelled down the line, ‘He just showed up in the middle of the night in my bed!’

‘Fucking hell Ep! You have got to see how wrong that is!’

‘Yeah, but look, I didn’t initiate it so you see-?’

‘-Initiate what?’ interrupted Combeferre, and suddenly Grantaire’s mind went white with fury.

‘Eponine, if that motherfucker touched you in any way-‘

‘MY POINT IS R, that he trusts me!’ Eponine was shouting now, ‘I _knew_ you wouldn’t understand!’

‘Understand _WHAT?’_ yelled Grantaire, ‘Eponine that’s fucking rape, that’s what it is!’

‘It’s not rape you idiot, I let him have sex with me, there’s a difference!’

‘HE’S A FUCKING MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!’ shouted Grantaire, slamming a fist down on the desk next to the phone. Enjolras stood up quickly behind Grantaire and gripped his left shoulder in warning. Grantaire was so incensed at Eponine he didn’t even register that it was Enjolras touching him.

‘FOR FUCKS SAKE R! It was just one night, it was just sex, that’s all.’

Combeferre cleared his throat, it was clear this conversation was not going in the direction he’d envisaged when Grantaire had first rung his best friend. ‘Um Eponine, I think we’re all, Grantaire included, just worried for your welfare alright? Montparnasse is a dangerous criminal. We just want to make sure you’re okay’ Grantaire noticed that the guy was clearly trying not to pass judgement on Eponine’s actions but one of his hands had closed into a fist, revealing how tense Combeferre actually was. Enjolras’s hand was still on his shoulder, Grantaire could now feel the fingers pressing in, firm but not painful. He pretended not to notice, Enjolras didn’t remove his hand.

‘I’m _fine_ ’ said Eponine irritated but clearly not as angry at Combeferre than she was at Grantaire.

‘Good’ replied Combeferre, eyeballing Grantaire before he could interrupt, ‘Eponine, have you told Inspector Javert about Montparnasse visiting? He will need to know so they can catch him.’

‘I will tell Javert when I know something’ said Eponine, ‘I don’t know when the next job will be, but I expect I’ll here from ‘Parnasse soon’

‘Ep I don’t want you to talk to him again’ commanded Grantaire as Combeferre also spoke ‘Are you sure that’s a good idea to be in contact with him?’

‘I don’t need lectures from both of you telling me what I can and can’t do!’ cried Eponine, ‘Just….God, I wish I’d never told you anything!’

‘Ep! Parnasse is a twisted psycho, you can’t go near him again!’ yelled Grantaire.

‘Oh fuck off R!’ Eponine’s voice shouted back, ‘I can handle myself, fucking leave me alone!’

And there was a beep as she hung up.

Grantaire made to punch the desk again but Enjolras hauled him back and shoved him into the chair behind.

‘Don’t…..be stupid’ the blonde panted with the effort before standing straight and pacing around Combeferre’s office. Grantaire had figured out a while ago that Enjolras paced when he was wound up.

‘Great’ said Grantaire looking up at the ceiling, his arms and legs sprawled out around him. ‘Fucking great, she’s been fucking pulled back in thanks to that murderer, Jesus Christ, the thought of him touching her-‘

‘Yes well, that’s really not good’ said Combeferre brusquely.

‘Not good?’ repeated Grantaire incredulously, ‘Not good!?’

‘Grantaire’ said Enjolras warningly, and for once Grantaire heeded him and didn’t blow up again.

‘Well, she seems to think she’s got him under control’ pointed out Combeferre.

‘Combeferre, she likes to think she’s tough, she acts like she can handle things but believe me she is so…vulnerable, especially when it comes to Montparnasse, I told you he has this power over her. I don’t care what she says, she’s incapable of giving fully informed consent or whatever to anything’

‘Because of their history?’

‘Exactly’ sighed Grantaire, he sat up properly now, he could still feel the ghost of Enjolras’s hand on his shoulder, he rolled it experimentally, hyper aware that Enjolras was still pacing the office behind him.

‘I think we ought to ring the Inspector’ Enjolras said suddenly, Grantaire looked back over his shoulder to look at the blonde. Enjolras was stood, resolute, but with concern on his face. Grantaire’s heart twinged, Enjolras was clearly worried about Eponine. It made Grantaire love him all the more, but he didn’t even entertain the hope that Enjolras might one day care for him and his wellbeing too. Enjolras couldn’t care less about Grantaire’s wellbeing, he was only on at Grantaire because of the drinking and smoking because he thought it was disgusting rather than out of any concern for Grantaire’s health. Great. Grantaire had hardly been sober for 8 hours and already he was craving a drink- either to spite Enjolras, or to cope with Enjolras, he wasn’t sure, maybe both.

‘Yeah, I think you might be right’ agreed Combeferre, he looked at Grantaire to see what he thought.

Grantaire, who had been caught staring at Enjolras, turned back and nodded in response, ‘Fine, you ring Javert, I’m heading to Eponine’s. Going to try and stop her from going near Montparnasse.’

‘Do you think that’s a good idea?’ asked Combeferre gently, ‘I don’t think she’s in the mood to see you right now’

Grantaire thought about it for a moment. Eponine would probably go ballistic if he showed up, she needed some space, but he didn’t want her to be on her own. This wasn’t a falling out like before, this was more like the arguments they used to have years ago about Montparnasse, Grantaire knew she’d come around, at least, he hoped she would. _Jesus Eponine, I don’t know if I can do this again._

‘You go’ he said, looking at Combeferre.

Bless him, the guy looked terrified, ‘Me?’ said Combeferre.

‘Yeah, you don’t get mad easily, your good at diffusing…stuff’ Grantaire gestured vaguely towards Enjolras, although it was clear what or rather _who_ he meant, but before Enjolras could interrupt, Grantaire continued, ‘Besides, she likes you’

‘Oh’ said Combeferre. He looked down at his hands on the desk, a slight blush tinging his cheeks, or was it the sun? ‘Well, if you’re sure?’ he asked Grantaire.

‘Yeah I am, I can come over tomorrow when she’s calmed down. Just, I don’t want her to be alone okay? At least until Javert gets there.’

‘I’ll make sure she’s okay’ Combeferre promised, he stood up and started gathering his stuff together.

‘You’re going now?’ asked Enjolras in amazement, ‘What about work?’

‘Work can wait’ said Combeferre, he slung his bag over his shoulder and crossed the office to the door.

‘Don’t kill each other whilst I’m away’ he said sternly to the two of them.

Enjolras rolled his eyes.

‘I’ll try not too’ replied Grantaire sweetly, earning a glare from the blonde.

With a goodbye, Combeferre left the room and closed the door behind him. There was a long moment of silence.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, ‘Truce?’ he suggested.

‘Truce?’ said Enjolras puzzled.

‘Just until we’ve got Eponine safe and sorted’ clarified Grantaire, ‘Then you can go back to yelling at me and pointing out all my flaws and making my existence horrible.’

Enjolras just looked horrified.

‘Don’t worry’ said Grantaire, misunderstanding the look, ‘The truce shouldn’t last too long; you should manage’ he smiled deprecatingly and left the room, leaving Enjolras in a stunned silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> Remember when I said I thought I'd be able to write fics whilst doing my dissertation? Yeah, well I can clearly tell I'm near the end of finishing the goddamn thing because suddenly I have a lot more time for fic writing. And I'm suddenly in a much better mood, like all of the time.  
> And as a result, here is an update! (I have also gone through and tweaked a couple of things in the existing chapters as I spotted some continuity errors!)  
> And, even better news, I'm a chapter in hand so I can tell you the next update will be two weeks from now, as I'm trying to alternate between Quant and Qual and Fall for You,
> 
> hope you enjoy, leave me some feedback (even if you havent enjoyed parts of this fic i still value reviews and constructive criticism)
> 
> big hugs,
> 
> xH


	20. Eponine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was probably my favourite to write so far, it's heavily based on one of my favourite scenes in the book and a significant part of the dialogue is taken from there, so shout out to Victor Hugo :)
> 
> Also a note to say that I really appreciate all those that took the time to comment and offer me feedback, I'm always trying to improve and get better so thank you!

_**Eponine** _

Eponine was so mad when she hung up the phone call that she threw her phone across the room, where it hit the wall, left a dent and then fell to the floor smashing the screen.

‘Fucking shit’ she swore, completely done with the world.

She thumped her head back against the cushions on the sofa where she was sitting and stared mutinously at the ceiling. _Perfect, fucking perfect, now you’ve gone and broken your phone as well as your friendship with your best friend._

She turned onto her side with a huff and stared at the dent in the wall. _Fucking shit._

She knew Grantaire meant well, but he had never understood things between her and Montparnasse and so he always overreacted, and even though she knew most of what he had been saying was true, she didn’t want to _admit_ sleeping with Parnasse had been a mistake. She shook her head. It was done, it had happened, it had been good in the moment but now it was over. Now, she was mostly mad at how stupid she’d been to throw her phone at a wall.

But just then her phone beeped from where it was on the floor. _So clearly it still works then._ Was this a metaphor for something?

She rolled off the sofa and crawled lazily to her phone, the screen now had two jagged lines running down it. But it still worked as she had a message from an unknown caller.

“Coffee this afternoon at 55 Plumet Street, got wriggle room, you free?”

It was from Parnasse. This was typical of the messages he used to send; she recognised the language. Wriggle room meant they needed her to squeeze into a tiny space, usually through a bathroom window although Eponine had been known in the past to fit through large cat flaps. Eponine glanced at the clock, it was 2:15pm, if she could get there before the school run the job was a goer. A quick google search reveal Plumet street was 20 minutes away by taxi. It was doable.

Eponine realised she had a decision to make, going would be really stupid. Like, really stupid. She should phone Javert and tell him she knew where Parnasse was. She should end it right now.

But…

Who’s to say it was even a job? This could be another trust exercise, she had extended her trust to Parnasse Friday night, now he was doing the same. Besides, Montparnasse was slippery and very good at not getting caught, if Eponine rang Javert now, she risked not only losing Montparnasse but also the whole criminal ring. It was better to wait a bit she thought, wait until they’re all in the middle of a job and then catch the lot of them red-handed. That would put them behind bars for good and out of her life once and for all.

With her mind made up, she called for a cab.

*~*

Eponine exited the taxi two streets over. Paying the driver, she got out and swung her gym bag over her shoulder. She was dressed in her running gear and had gone to town with a ponytail and flamboyant headband and bright running shoes. No-one would look twice at her; she was just one of those regular fitness freaks coming back from the gym.

She walked bouncily along the street until she turned the corner and saw an alleyway running between two sets of houses, the houses along Plumet Street would back right onto that alleyway, and with overgrown garden vegetation on either side it was the perfect blind spot to congregate. She headed for the alleyway and no sooner had she entered she was stopped by a man.

‘Ah so there is a dog then,’ she said in greeting.

The man staggered back in shock, ‘Who the hell are you?’ he asked rudely.

‘Your daughter,’ Eponine said, standing straighter and crossing her arms. Because the man was in fact her father.

Prison hadn’t done him any favours. Eponine’s Da had never been a handsome man, always on the scrawny, weasely side; Eponine took after him in stature, he was small and bony with a pointed nose and chin. He still retained most of his hair but now it was heavily streaked with grey. He’d always had a sallow face but now his skin was sagging, his eyes yellow and bloodshot, and he hadn’t shaved for a while or showered by the smell of him. Dressed in plain dark clothes with a black jacket he could however, be mistaken for just an ordinary man on the street.

But there was no mistaking Mr. Thenardier. Here he was, in the flesh and more noticeably, not in prison.

Eponine’s stomach was churning. Her Da was exceptionally clever when it came to crime, he was a chameleon, he could be charming and disarming, but also deadly serious and cunning. Between Montparnasse and her Da, Eponine feared her father much, much more.

Eponine glanced over her father’s shoulder, there were five other men in the alleyway and they moved forward to see who her father was talking to. Eponine recognised them as similarly shady figures from her past, Claquesous, Guelemer, Babet, Brujon and Montparnasse emerged from the dark alley.

Eponine was thinking hard, _why does there need to be so many for a house job?_

There was something more than a basic robbery going on here. All you needed was two for that job, her and Parnasse could have done it. Having the whole gang here made her extremely nervous and she knew she must proceed cautiously.

Thenardier grabbed her upper arm and dragged her further into the alley, out of sight of passers by.

‘What the fuck are you doing here girl? Are you mental?’ he exclaimed in a low tone.

‘I’m here because I’m here!’ Eponine chirped in response, she laughed and hugged her father, despite every instinct telling her not to. ‘It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you! So you’re out?’

Her father tried to disentangle himself as he grumbled ‘Right okay, you’ve had your hug. Yes I’m out. Now go away and don’t bother us’

Eponine just clung on even more, using this show of affection to try and disarm her father, ‘But how did you get out Da? You must have been very clever to get out. Tell me about it! And Ma, have you seen Ma? How is she?’

‘She’s fine, I don’t know I haven’t even seen her, will you leave me alone now? Go away!’

Eponine pouted, acting years younger than she was ‘I won’t go, I haven’t seen you for like 6 years and you send me off! I’ve hardly had time to kiss you’ and she pecked her father on his leathery cheek.

Babet was getting annoyed behind her father, ‘For fuck’s sake, come on this is wasting time’

Guelemer was in agreement, he said in his scratchy voice ‘Fucking hurry up, them community officers might come by again.’

Eponine finally released her father and smiled at the other men, ‘Fellas’ she said in greeting, ‘Parnasse’ she said staring at her ex-boyfriend. _Was he even her ex-boyfriend anymore? What was the term used to describe used-to-be-ex-boyfriend-who-is-a-criminal-and-who-she-slept-with-once-he-escaped-prison? …Jesus._

‘Look, stop saying hello and sheer off alright?!’ expostulated her father, ‘get out of here and leave us alone!’

_‘He_ invited me!’ she exclaimed pointing at Montparnasse, she moved to stand next to Parnasse and reached to take his hand.

‘Watch it!’ he hissed, ‘You’ll cut yourself’

Eponine glanced down to see an open knife clutched in his grip. She swallowed and looked around, the others all had sharp objects in their possession too. Brujon also had a gun. This was serious. Some shit was about to go down.

‘Parnasse, what’s going on?’ she asked seriously.

‘None of your fucking business’ her father snapped. ‘Now get the fuck out Eponine’

‘And how do you wanna get over that fence?’ asked Parnasse to Thenardier, he nodded his head in the direction to a tall fence with a sturdy gate in it.

‘Pick the lock, you daft twat.’

‘Take too long. C’mon Ep, up and over,’ said Parnasse, he passed the knife to his other hand and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the thick fence at the bottom of the garden of number 55. She could tell it was 55 as there was a neat plaque with the number on nailed to the gate post. The wheelie bins were to one side. They weren’t overflowing like the other bins crowding the alley. Clearly this house didn’t produce much waste. It would suggest not many people lived there.

‘Parnasse seriously, tell me, what the fuck is going on?’ she hissed as Parnasse was looking up to the top of the fence, analysing it. The fence itself was on a brick foundation about Eponine’s waist height and extended upwards from there. It was wooden boarded with concrete pillars supporting the frame, it was fairly tall, but all the fences or hedges along this alleyway were tall. The bottom of the gate was set into the brick, there was no gap at the bottom to wriggle under, so she would have to go over the top.

‘Your Da wouldn’t say,’ he replied in a low voice, tucking his knife away into his jacket ‘Just said it was personal and to bring defence.’

‘Defence?’ Eponine whispered disbelievingly, ‘Parnasse, Brujon has a _gun_ that’s not fucking defence.’

‘Look, just help us get in and then you can go alright? Don’t stick around if you don’t want to,’ he sounded petulant, like a child.

‘Who’s house is it?’ she asked, but before Parnasse could answer her father had come up behind the two of them.

‘Well?’ he demanded, ‘What are you fucking waiting for? Prove you’re still one of us,’ he said menacingly. Eponine was stuck. She couldn’t leave, she had to know what they were planning. Maybe she could ring Javert quickly when she was in the garden? He could catch all of the men then. She moved forwards to put her foot in Parnasse’s cupped hands.

‘Hold on’ said Thenardier. He grabbed her gym bag, still slung over her shoulder. ‘I don’t think you’ll be needing this.’

_Fuck._ Her phone was in her bag.

With no choice she let her father have the bag.

Parnasse was standing, knees bent slightly with his back to the fence. His hands were cupped together as a platform for her foot.

‘It’s the hour for foxes not for chickens’ said Montparnasse looking at her straight and indicating that she should move. Eponine threw him a bizarre look before she stepped her right foot into Parnasse’s hands and put her hands on his shoulders. This part was easy, they used to do it all the time, it was like she’d never left that part of her life. Parnasse straightened up and she stepped her other foot onto his right shoulder, reaching her hands out to grasp the top of the fence to steady herself. Parnasse pushed her other foot up so she was standing on his shoulders.

‘Jeez’ he wheezed slightly as he straightened up properly standing tall, ‘You’ve put on weight,’ he complained.

‘You weren’t complaining Friday night,’ Eponine snapped back. She grasped the top of the fence and with a bit of a hop she pulled herself up, feet running up the fence to give her momentum as she swung over the top.

She misjudged it slightly and swung over a bit too fast. Luckily for her there was grass on the other side to cushion her landing as she went into a roll. She got up as quickly as she could. She had about 30 seconds to do something before the others just broke down the gate instead of waiting. She sprinted the length of the garden which was about fifteen metres or so and tried to peer in the windows to give her any sort of clue as to who lived in the house. It was a large house for a terrace. It was two rooms wide on the ground floor. The kitchen was at the back and but she couldn’t see much as the sun was shining on the glass causing a glare. She could see two mugs on the counter though. And the kettle was on, a blue light illuminating the water.

_Shit. There was someone in the house, or rather, two someones._

She ran over to the other window, this was partly shaded by a tree so she could see in more clearly. It was a dining room, but it looked empty. Eponine raised a hand to the glass to see in better. Just then someone appeared centimetres in front of the glass.

Eponine fell back on her arse in surprise.

The person jumped up and opened the window. Eponine couldn’t see who it was, it looked like a girl, the glare was causing all sorts of problems.

‘Eponine?’ came a voice as the window opened and head poked out covered in golden curls. Eponine’s brain seemed to stop functioning for several long, slow seconds.

‘Cossette?’ Eponine said in absolute astonishment.

‘What….what are you doing here?’ Cosette asked confused.

‘I….I….Oh Jesus fucking Christ’ swore Eponine.

‘And why did you just hop over our garden fence?’ Cosette she seemed bemused rather than angry that Eponine had just broken into her property.

‘Oh fuck, Cosette, you need to get out of her right now’ Eponine said. She realised she was still sitting on the grass lawn and her bum was getting damp. She stood up awkwardly. ‘I’m serious Cosette, get out of your house now and ring the police’

‘What? Why?’ asked Cosette, her beautiful face turning to one of worry.

‘Just, oh fucking shit, fuck fuck fuck, please!’ cried Eponine, ‘I’ll try and stall, just please listen to me and get out right now!’ and with that she ran down the garden and unlocked the gate, slamming it behind her.

‘What the fuck took you so long!’ her father almost yelled, he was fuming.

‘You bitch!’ cried Guelemer, ‘You’ve just locked the fucking gate on us!’

‘I have made inquiries’ said Eponine, trying to play for time, she knew it was useless, sooner or later they’d just barge past her and force open the gate. _Jesus Christ, what business have they got with Cosette?_

The men looked at her in disbelief, Babet’s mouth actually fell open.

‘I swear to you that there’s nothing in that house.’

‘The person I want is in that house’ said Thenardier, moving in closer and gesturing with a knife that he’d removed from somewhere.

‘No, they’ve moved away’ said Eponine desperately. She moved backwards away from her father and her back came up against the gate.

‘Their car hasn’t’ said Claquesous, his voice dripping with menace.

‘I swear there’s no-one and nothing in that house!’ said Eponine making a final effort.

‘Oh go to hell!’ cried Eponine’s father, ‘When we’ve turned the place upside down we’ll tell you what’s in that house.’ And with that he pushed her aside, Eponine then flung herself at Montparnasse.

‘Please Parnasse listen to me, please don’t go in.’

‘Watch it! You’ll cut yourself,’ repeated Montparnasse from earlier as he pushed her off, his fingers back around his glinting knife once more.

Eponine leapt back so she was between the men and the gate once more.

‘You won’t enter this house.’ she commanded.

The men, who had been advancing towards the gate, stopped in amazement.

Eponine, who took this as a good sign continued on, her false bravado giving her an air of confidence.

‘Right, listen to me, I’m talking now. This is not the place you want. If you enter this garden, if you lay one finger on this gate I’ll scream, I’ll beat on the door. I’ll draw attention. I’ll have all of you six arrested, I’ll call the police!’

Her father looked at her, his mouth was clamped tight shut and his jaw twitched, as he recognised her resolve ‘She’d do it too’ he said in a low tone.

Eponine could feel the adrenaline kicking in, ‘Starting with my Da’ she added cockily.

Thenardier’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared in anger, he stepped closer, raising his hand. Everything within Eponine wanted to flinch, she was no stranger to her father’s backhand, but she stayed strong, she remained still.

‘Stay back’ she warned, and her father, miraculously backed off. He sensed a change in her, a change she was only beginning to realise herself. She was no longer the obedient daughter, forced into line with bribes and threats of violence. She was no longer scared, this wasn’t about protecting herself, she was always shitty about taking care of herself. If she was good at taking care of herself she wouldn’t have slept with Parnasse two nights ago. But this time, this time she had someone to protect: Cosette. She’d be damned if she let anything happen to that girl.

‘What’s happened to you?’ her father asked, before adding ‘Bitch!’

Eponine laughed, the confidence making her wild.

‘Whatever! But I won’t let you through. I’m not the daughter of a dog, I’m the daughter of a wolf!’ she stated boldly at her father. ‘There are six of you, so what? You are men, well I’m a woman. You don’t scare me anymore! You won’t get through here because I won’t let you! If you come any closer I’ll howl like the wolf I am. Fuck off and don’t come back. You can use your knives, I’ll use kicks, it’s all the same to me!’

Eponine’s chest was heaving but she had never felt more alive. Not even that time running away with Montparnasse, this was wholly different. She had a purpose, she had a cause.

She took a step forward, marking her territory. ‘I’m not scared anymore, how dare you think you’d frighten me, bully me, just because others piss themselves when you put on a big voice doesn’t mean that will work on me!’

She fixed her gaze upon her father ‘I’m not scared of you anymore!’

She looked over each of the men in turn continuing ‘What do I care if I’m picked up tomorrow morning on the pavement, stabbed to death by my own Da? I only have to scream and then slap bang’ she imitated the sound and gesture of wrists being slapped in handcuffs, ‘There are six of you; I represent the whole world.’

Her father made to come towards her. Eponine stood her ground, ‘Don’t move’ she ordered, he halted.

He then spoke to her in a low tone, his anger seemingly under control, his voice was level and calm, ‘I won’t come any closer, but stop yelling for God’s sake. Why is my own daughter doing this?’ he shook his head to himself. ‘Do you still love me Eponine?’

Eponine despite everything, did feel something towards her father, he was her father after all. But she refused to give into the feeling and said ‘You bother me’ and with that she backed up to the gate once more and leaned against it in defiance of the criminals entering. From the looks on their faces she could tell this wasn’t how they’d expected their afternoon to go. She stood firm and resolute. She could hear the blood pumping in her temples. It was threatening to give her a headache.

The men backed off towards the far end of the alleyway where they proceeded to have a conversation, no doubt about her. Eponine still wasn’t sure they’d stab her and leave her body here. They still might try and force their way into the garden. They could always climb the fence or batter the gate down. But she should have bought enough time for Cosette to ring the police and get away. She wasn’t sure there wasn’t someone on lookout around the other side of the street, but she’d heard no mention of anyone else, so she hoped Cosette and whoever else was in that house had managed to get away. Her eyes suddenly flashed wide. _What if Marius had been with Cosette?_

Eponine breathed in a dry sob. Her hands began to shake. She hadn’t even thought that. She tucked her hands behind her back to hide the tremors as she glanced over to her father, Parnasse and the others. Parnasse was saying something but it was too low for her to hear, he was playing with his knife, twirling it between his fingers, it flashed in the dull light of the alleyway. They talked some more, with several glances over towards where Eponine was guarding the gate. Then, without so much as a goodbye all but Montparnasse left.

Eponine raised her eyebrows as he slunk over.

‘Ep, I don’t know what’s got into you, but this is has to stop.’

She just looked at him.

‘I can’t protect you anymore Ep.’

‘You call this protecting?’ she said scornfully. ‘Would you really have gone through with it Parnasse?’

‘You know I would have’ he replied stonily, ‘By all accounts the old man in there’s dangerous’ he said, ‘That’s why we were all needed, or else I’d finish it on my own. But then again it’s not my call, it’s your Da that’s got the grudge Ep. Why’d you be like that?’ he asked exasperated. ‘You know we’ll only come back later, you never used to care about our hits!’

‘Yeah well, that’s because you never murdered someone before Parnasse!’ Eponine snapped.

‘I just got caught Ep, that wasn’t my first kill.’ said Parnasse bluntly.

Eponine stared at him in horror. ‘What?’ she whispered, her eyes dropped to the knife in his hands. Suddenly the young man in front of her looked extremely dangerous. Eponine was in deep water here.

‘Jesus Ep, you really don’t know what you’ve done,’ said Parnasse shaking his head. ‘I thought we could trust you, you’ve really fucked this up.’

And with that he turned and started striding down the alleyway. Eponine peeled herself from the gate and stepped forward, but she didn’t follow after him and she didn’t dare breathe until he’d turned the corner out of the alley.

Eponine’s legs gave out under her and she sank to the cobbled surface of the alley. Her breathing was coming heavy. She pulled her hands through her hair, sobs were leaving her mouth as she struggled to process what had just happened.

A clicking sound came from behind her and she whirled around staggering to the side and landing heavily on the stone ground. The gate behind her opened and a small blonde figure emerged.

It was Cosette.

‘Are they gone?’ she asked quietly.

Eponine nodded numbly.

‘Come on then’ said Cosette gently, moving forwards cautiously into the alley, she extended her hands out to Eponine, ‘Let’s get you up and inside’ she said kindly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, I'm finding the two weekly schedule (although its actually weekly content updates alternating with Fall For You) really works for me so I will be sticking to that. Next chapter will be a fortnight from now.
> 
> you can find me on my multifandom tumblr [here](http://hazelwickpepperweb.tumblr.com/), come and say hello :)
> 
> Big hugs  
> xH


End file.
